Who Are You, Naruto?
by Hikasya
Summary: Siapakah kau, Naruto? Pertanyaan itu tertuju pada Naruto pada saat anaknya diculik. Semua orang terkejut akan diri Naruto yang sebenarnya. Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar di dalam dirinya. Dia mengamuk dan akan bertekad menyelamatkan keluarganya. Merebut Rias dan anaknya kembali serta berusaha keras agar orang tua Rias menerima kehadirannya. Fic request for Rindian/ TAMAT
1. Rias, istriku

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Rias**

 **Genre: adventure/family/romance**

 **Rating: M**

 **Setting: canon (High School DxD)**

 **Jumat, 24 Maret 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Rindian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHO ARE YOU, NARUTO?**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Rias, istriku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sorai-sorai penonton mengakhiri sebuah konser tunggal seorang laki-laki remaja. Di atas panggung yang didesain secara artistik, tampak laki-laki remaja yang melambaikan tangan kanannya pada para penonton, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah mike dengan erat. Dia sangat gembira karena semua orang menyambutnya dengan penuh antusias.

"Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian semuanya! Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, undur diri dulu. Kita akan bertemu lagi di konser selanjutnya! SEE YOU NEXT!"

Begitulah perkataan laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Dia melambaikan tangan kanannya sekali lagi, bersamaan lampu-lampu yang ada di panggung itu, meredup dan berubah menjadi gelap gulita. Giliran waktunya bagi dua Host yang membawakan acara konser tunggal Uzumaki Naruto itu, diiringi tepukan tangan yang sangat meriah dari para penonton.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Naruto segera pergi menuju ke ruangan belakang panggung. Di mana ada seorang gadis berambut merah panjang melewati lutut, menunggunya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Gadis itu berpakaian dress merah selutut yang longgar dan perutnya sudah membesar seperti gunung karena hamil sembilan bulan. Namanya Uzumaki Rias atau Gremory Rias.

Ya, Naruto dan Rias sudah menikah, di usia yang masih muda. Di mana mereka sama-sama berusia 18 tahun. Mereka menikah secara diam-diam di sebuah kuil, tanpa diketahui oleh orang-orang terdekat mereka. Semua ini mereka lakukan atas dasar cinta yang telah bersemi di antara mereka sehingga mereka bersepakat meresmikan hubungan cinta mereka ini ke tahap pernikahan. Guna menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, mengingat banyaknya gadis yang akan menggoda Naruto.

Makanya Rias tidak ingin itu terjadi, dan mau saja menyetujui permintaan Naruto yang ingin menikah dengannya. Walaupun saat ini, mereka masih berstatus sebagai pelajar.

Benar, mereka masih bersekolah di Kuoh Academy. Sebuah sekolah yang dulunya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan. Karena ada peraturan baru yang dicanangkan oleh kepala sekolah, maka sekolah itu diubah menjadi sekolah umum. Para laki-laki diperbolehkan masuk ke sekolah ini ketika tiba waktunya tahun ajaran baru dimulai.

Salah satunya adalah Naruto yang masuk ke sekolah ini. Di sanalah, dia bertemu dengan Rias, salah satu gadis yang paling cantik di sekolah itu. Siapa sangka, sang Raja dan sekaligus ketua dari klub penelitian ilmu gaib, jatuh cinta padanya dan memilihnya menjadi kekasihnya.

Sebulan berpacaran, dia pun melamar Rias karena tidak ingin Rias jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah. Rias yang semula ragu, akhirnya mau menerima lamaran Naruto karena dia tidak ingin Naruto digoda terlalu jauh oleh para gadis di sekolah itu, terutama Himejima Akeno, yang dikenal memang suka menggoda Naruto. Notabene Naruto juga masuk ke klub yang sama dengan Rias, sehingga beberapa gadis di sana, juga menyukai Naruto.

Naruto dan Rias masih duduk di kelas 12. Mereka seumuran, tapi Rias yang lebih tua daripada Naruto. Berbeda jarak bulan kelahiran. Faktor umur tidak menghalangi hubungan percintaan mereka hingga hubungan ini menjadi suci dalam ikatan pernikahan. Mereka telah bersumpah setia akan selalu bersama untuk selamanya.

Pada akhirnya, hubungan pernikahan mereka ini membuahkan hasil yang nyata. Satu janin sedang berkembang di rahim Rias. Tinggal menunggu hari saja, Rias harap-harap cemas karena takut akan melahirkan nanti. Untung sekali, bulan kelahiran sang buah hati, bertepatan pada saat hari libur sekolah. Memungkinkan Rias tidak akan repot jika melahirkan mendadak, karena akan ada Naruto yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

Dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya yang tampan, Naruto memeluk Rias secara langsung. Rias juga membalas pelukannya seraya berkata.

"Selamat ya Naruto-kun. Acara konser tunggalmu berlangsung sukses. Aku sangat bangga padamu."

"Ya, terima kasih, Rias-hime...," Naruto membalas perkataan Rias dengan nada yang sangat lembut."Aku tidak akan berhasil sampai seperti ini tanpa dukungan darimu. Kamu adalah semangat hidupku. Apalagi kita telah mendapatkan anak. Aku merasa sangat bahagia karena telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang kuimpikan selama ini. Sebuah keluarga... Itulah yang kumau. Aku tidak sendirian lagi."

"Ya, Naruto-kun, aku juga bahagia jika kamu bahagia. Aku telah menjadi istrimu dan jangan bilang lagi kalau kamu sendirian sekarang. Ada aku dan anak kita yang akan lahir sebentar lagi."

"Benar."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang perut Rias yang sudah membesar. Mengelus perut Rias dengan pelan. Kedua matanya melembut dengan aura penuh kasih. Senyuman terukir lagi di wajahnya.

"Benar...," lanjut Naruto lagi."Sebentar lagi, aku menjadi seorang ayah. Aku akan mempunyai anak yang akan memanggilku Tousan. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada itu."

Kedua mata hijau kebiruan Rias juga menyipit lembut. Memegang dua pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Memberikan senyuman yang menghangatkan jiwa.

"Aku juga akan menjadi ibu. Aku juga tidak sabar dipanggil Kaasan."

Naruto mengangguk dan menatap wajah Rias.

"Ya, kita akan merawatnya bersama-sama, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Rias juga mengangguk. Bersamaan Naruto kembali memeluknya. Dia pun membalas pelukan Naruto itu.

Mereka berpelukan dengan lama. Hingga muncul seorang pria muda yang berpakaian serba rapi, datang menghampiri mereka. Lalu menyapa mereka dengan deheman yang keras.

"EHEM!"

Spontan, deheman keras itu sukses mengagetkan kedua suami-istri itu. Mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing dan menjauhkan jarak sekitar dua langkah.

"Manager!" seru Naruto yang tertawa malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Acara konser tunggalmu sukses besar, Naruto-san. Aku sebagai Managermu, sungguh bangga padamu. Selamat atas keberhasilan konser ini!"

Sang Manager mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto membalas uluran tangannya. Mereka bersalaman dengan senyuman yang hangat.

"Terima kasih, Manager. Tanpa bantuan darimu, aku tidak sesukses sekarang ini. Anda sudah membantuku untuk mengatur jadwal-jadwalku dengan baik sih."

"Ya, sama-sama, Naruto-san. Setelah ini, anda akan kemana?"

"Tentu saja pulang langsung ke kota Kuoh."

"Ah, itu jauh sekali. Apalagi sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam."

"Tidak apa. Sekalian aku akan mengambil cuti selama tiga bulan ini. Aku ingin beristirahat sejenak dari kegiatan nyanyiku. Apa anda bisa mengaturnya, Manajer?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku akan mengusahakannya secepat mungkin."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Manager."

"Ya... Ya..."

Sang Manager manggut-manggut seraya tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak bersalaman lagi dengan Naruto. Naruto sangat senang karena telah mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai penyanyi solo, yang telah dijalaninya selama setahun ini.

Berkat Managernya ini, dia ditawar menjadi seorang penyanyi di salah satu studio musik yang ternama di kota Kuoh. Waktu itu, Naruto tidak sengaja bernyanyi karena dipaksa Rias saat berada di dalam kereta listrik, kebetulan sang Manager berada di dalam kereta yang sama. Naruto menyanyikan sebuah lagu romantis yang diminta Rias, hanya sekedar menghibur Rias yang sedang kesal padanya. Rias akan memaafkannya jika dia mau menyanyikan satu lagu romantis di depan banyak orang di dalam kereta tersebut.

Naruto terpaksa melakukannya, dan tanpa sadar suara nyanyiannya itu mampu menghipnotis para penumpang untuk mendengarnya. Tanpa disangka-sangka, suara nyanyiannya terdengar bagus dan menarik hati sang Manager untuk merekrutnya menjadi seorang penyanyi. Semula Naruto tidak mau, tapi karena bujukan manis dari Rias, pada akhirnya Naruto mau menerima tawaran menjadi penyanyi ini. Membuat sang Manager senang mendengarnya dan berjanji akan membantu Naruto untuk menjadi penyanyi yang sangat terkenal.

Hasilnya terbukti sekarang, Naruto berhasil menjadi penyanyi solo di genre rock. Dia sangat digemari di mana-mana. Baik perempuan maupun laki-laki. Semua penggemarnya sangat menyanjungnya sepenuh hati dan rela menunggu lama demi bertemu dengannya di saat konser seperti ini. Tidak kerap, terjadi pertikaian di tempat konser sebelum konser dimulai. Tapi, untung, pihak keamanan segera membereskan semuanya.

Balik lagi pada Naruto yang kini menggandeng tangan Rias, berjalan bersama usai berbicara empat mata dengan pihak penyelenggara konser. Mereka keluar dari gedung studio, lalu menuju ke parkiran di mana mobil merek Mercedes Bens berdiri dengan anggunnya.

Membukakan salah satu pintu di sebelah kiri, Naruto membantu Rias untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Rias duduk di bangku kabin depan dengan hati-hati.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Kamu baik sekali."

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai suami yang baik."

"Aku tahu itu."

Rias tertawa kecil seraya mengelus perutnya. Merasakan pergerakan sang janin yang menendang-nendang perutnya dengan keras sehingga membuat Rias berteriak pelan.

"A-Aduh!"

Naruto yang hendak menutup pintu mobil, keheranan mendengar teriakan Rias.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Anak kita menendang-nendang perutku."

"Oh, pasti dia sedang bermain bola di dalamnya. Hehehe..."

Naruto tertawa senang sambil menutup pintunya. Rias juga ikut tertawa senang dibuatnya.

KLAP!

Pintu mobil tertutup. Sebaliknya Naruto masuk ke dalam kabin depan, lalu duduk di bangku pengemudi. Lantas menutup pintu mobil, memasang sabuk pengaman dan tidak lupa mengingatkan Rias agar Rias juga memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu, Rias-hime."

"Ah, oke."

Rias menurut dan memakai sabuk pengaman dengan benar. Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya dan langsung menghidupkan mesin mobil.

BRUUUUM!

Mobil hidup dan berbunyi dengan keras. Lantas berjalan dengan lambat, menyusuri jalan datar yang ada di halaman depan gedung studio. Perlahan-lahan hingga menemukan jalan raya besar yang masih dipenuhi banyaknya kendaraan yang lalu-lalang. Lampu-lampu jalan juga menyala terang untuk menyinari jalanan agar para pengemudi merasa aman dalam perjalanan. Suara deru kendaraan menambah sibuknya kehidupan kota besar tersebut.

Mobil Mercedes Bens hitam dijalankan Naruto ke arah kanan, persisnya menuju ke kota Kuoh, yang memakan waktu sekitar lima jam jika ditempuh dengan mobil. Dia ingin mengejar waktu sampai ke rumahnya, dan beristirahat penuh serta menghabiskan waktu bersama istrinya yang tercinta.

Mobil berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang, menyusuri jalanan raya yang masih ramai, walaupun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat. Naruto tidak merasa mengantuk dan terus melek untuk berkonsentrasi menyetir. Sementara Rias sudah terkantuk-kantuk, buktinya kepalanya sudah bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti berada di atas kapal. Sampai pada akhirnya dia tidak sanggup menahan beratnya kedua matanya, menuntunnya agar segera terlelap. Kepalanya pun bersandar di bahu kiri Naruto.

Naruto yang berfokus menyetir, menyadari istrinya sudah tertidur. Dia menoleh ke arah istrinya dan tersenyum hangat ketika memandang wajah tidur istrinya. Baginya, wajah istrinya akan bertambah cantik jika istrinya tertidur sehingga membuatnya tidak akan bisa beranjak sedikitpun dari istrinya. Menariknya untuk selalu bersama istrinya setiap saat.

"Rias-hime...," gumam Naruto dengan kedua mata birunya yang melembut."Kamu memang sangat cantik saat tertidur seperti ini. Tidurlah... Nanti kalau sudah sampai di rumah, aku akan membangunkanmu."

Pandangannya pun dialihkan ke depan, di mana ujung jalan yang seperti titik kecil, membuatnya fokus lagi untuk menyetir. Dia terus tersenyum tanpa berhenti sama sekali. Perasaannya seperti bernyanyi gembira untuk meluapkan segalanya.

Perjalanan yang panjang, tidak membuat Naruto mengeluh. Dengan tenang, dia menyetir. Kendaraan-kendaraan di jalan, masih tetap hilir-mudik. Kesibukan kota semakin ramai ketika menjelang tengah malam.

Sesaat meneliti keadaan malam ini. Langit gelap gulita tanpa ada bintang-bintang. Bulan juga tidak tampak. Karena cahaya kota yang sangat terang sehingga membuat pemandangan langit tidak dapat terlihat jelas. Mata biasa pun tidak dapat melihat pemandangan langit, meskipun berusaha keras sekalipun.

Gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit, tampak berdiri kokoh. Para warga kota tinggal di dalam gedung-gedung tersebut. Para pejalan kaki juga masih tampak berjalan di trotoar khusus. Angin malam tidak bertiup, tapi kondisi cuaca saat ini, memang terasa dingin sekali.

Untuk itu, Naruto tidak menyalakan AC di dalam mobilnya karena takut Rias merasa kedinginan. Dia tidak ingin Rias masuk angin dan memastikan kondisi Rias tetap sehat menjelang kelahiran anaknya. Anaknya yang paling berharga dan menjadi kekuatan terbarunya untuk melanjutkan kehidupan di dunia ini.

Untung sekali, ketika dia sudah menjadi seorang suami sekaligus calon ayah, dia telah mendapatkan pekerjaan sampingan yaitu menjadi seorang penyanyi. Itulah bukanlah cita-citanya yang sebenarnya, melainkan sebuah tuntunan hidup yang harus dia jalani. Dia harus bekerja keras untuk membiayai kehidupan keluarga barunya. Dia ingin membahagiakan istri dan calon anaknya. Membuatnya belajar untuk bertanggung jawab dan bersikap lebih dewasa.

Mengingat tentang masa-masa indahnya bersama Rias, membuat Naruto terus tersenyum. Meskipun berkonsentrasi untuk menyetir, pikirannya yang lain, membayangkan masa lalu yang begitu menyenangkan. Di saat bertemu dengan Rias pertama kali, ada kejadian yang tidak terduga. Lalu berkenalan dengan Rias dan mengetahui tentang Rias yang sebenarnya. Bahwa Rias adalah seorang iblis dan seorang putri yang berasal dari keluarga iblis yang memerintah di dunia bawah. Rias hidup di dunia manusia dan tinggal di sebuah apartemen di kota Kuoh. Rias juga mempunyai bawahan yang terdiri dari para iblis. Salah satu bawahan Rias, ada yang menyukai Rias.

Naruto teringat bahwa ada gadis iblis yang termasuk "Ratu" yaitu Himejima Akeno, yang selalu mencoba menggodanya. Tidak kerap, dia tidak bisa menghindar jika Akeno mendekatinya. Tapi, selalu saja Rias datang dan menyelamatkannya dari cengkeraman rayuan maut Akeno yang terbilang sangat menggoda. Naruto kewalahan ketika Rias bertengkar adu mulut dengan Akeno sehingga dia pun bingung harus melakukan apa untuk menghentikan pertengkaran di antara kedua gadis iblis itu. Sampai seorang laki-laki berambut coklat yang sewarna dengan matanya, datang untuk melerai Rias dan Akeno, pada saat di ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

Nama laki-laki berambut coklat itu adalah Hyodo Issei. Duduk di kelas 11. Dialah yang menyukai Rias. Dia pun berhasil melerai pertengkaran di antara Rias dan Akeno. Dua gadis iblis itu berhenti bertengkar. Lalu Rias menyeret Naruto untuk pergi dari ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib itu dan meninggalkan semua anggotanya yang terbengong-bengong di sana.

Tertawa geli mengingat kejadian yang menurutnya sangat konyol, Naruto tetap berfokus untuk menyetir. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke samping kiri, di mana Rias masih tertidur sambil menyandarkan kepala di bahu Naruto.

"Rias-hime..."

Betapa dia sangat mencintai gadis iblis itu. Dia yang termasuk manusia, tetap akan selalu menjaga Rias dan calon anaknya, sampai kapanpun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **YAP, SELESAI!**

 **Fic permintaan Rindian khusus pairing Naruto x Rias sudah jadi!**

 **Bagaimana, Rindian? Apa sudah sesuai dengan harapanmu?**

 **Untuk setting, saya ambil di canon High School DxD. Selebihnya, setting di kota lain, gambaran tempatnya berdasarkan imajinasi saya sendiri. Begitulah kira-kira.**

 **Untuk cerita selanjutnya, akan saya sambung ke chapter 2.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih ya.**

 **Sabtu, 25 Maret 2017**


	2. Seseorang mencari Rias

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabtu, 1 April 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OC PENDUKUNG YANG BERMAIN DI FIC INI:**

 **Yukika Aoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Rindian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHO ARE YOU, NARUTO?**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Seseorang mencari Rias**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjelang pagi, mobil Mercedes Bens hitam yang dikendarai Naruto berhenti juga di sebuah halaman luas, tepatnya di depan mansion mewah dengan warna kuning yang menantang. Lantas Naruto keluar dari mobil sambil menggendong Rias ala bridal style. Berjalan santai menuju ke dalam rumah dengan perasaan yang begitu senang.

"Aku pulang..."

Naruto berseru keras seperti itu, lalu pintu rumah pun terbuka dan perkataan Naruto tadi dibalas oleh orang yang membuka pintu itu.

"Selamat datang...," wanita berumur sekitar 30-an menyambut kedatangan Naruto dengan senyumannya yang ramah."Rupanya Tuan dan Nyonya sudah pulang."

"Ya, begitulah, Aoi-san."

"Hmmm... Pasti tuan capek sekali."

"Benar. Aku ingin segera beristirahat di kamarku."

"Apa tuan mau kubuatkan teh hangat?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Naruto tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Langsung pergi bersama Rias yang digendongnya ala bridal style, menuju ke kamar mereka yang ada di lantai dua. Wanita yang dipanggil Aoi itu, mengangguk dan berkata.

"Baiklah."

Ditutupnya pintu itu dengan pelan. Kemudian kembali ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda.

Namanya Yukika Aoi. Wanita yang berambut coklat gelap panjang melewati pinggang. Bermata ungu. Bertubuh tinggi sekitar 168 cm. Kulitnya berwarna putih. Mengenakan pakaian maid selutut berwarna biru tua dengan apron putih berenda. Sepatu datar membungkus kedua kakinya. Merupakan pelayan pribadi Naruto yang bertugas untuk mengurus rumah.

Dia pernah menikah tapi sudah menjadi janda sekarang dan sudah bekerja di rumah Naruto selama setahun ini, sejak Naruto dan Rias menikah. Naruto menerimanya sebagai pelayan yang terpercaya dari hasil rekomendasi dari Manager Naruto. Dia adalah teman dari Manager yang selama ini membantu Naruto untuk menjadi penyanyi yang terkenal. Dia setia, baik, dan patuh serta rajin. Tidak pernah mengecewakan Naruto maupun Rias sedikitpun.

Dia termasuk manusia biasa. Selalu bekerja dengan baik dalam mengurus rumah tangga Naruto dan Rias. Dia juga tidak tahu bahwa Rias adalah iblis. Selalu memperlakukan Rias seperti adiknya sendiri.

Berkat adanya Aoi di keluarga Uzumaki ini, beban Rias sedikit berkurang. Di samping harus menjalani perannya sebagai istri, Rias harus sekolah dan belajar dengan rajin agar bisa lulus sekolah tahun ini. Dia tidak perlu memikirkan untuk mengerjakan semua tugas rumah tangga seperti memasak, menyapu, dan sebagainya. Semua tugasnya itu dikerjakan oleh Aoi, Rias cuma tinggal duduk manis dan memikirkan tentang sekolahnya. Juga harus memikirkan Naruto yang sudah menjadi suaminya. Ditambah kehadiran si buah hati, membuat bebannya semakin menumpuk karena harus menyembunyikan kehamilannya ini dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui pernikahannya ini.

Sudah sepuluh bulan, usia pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Sudah selama itu, dia tinggal bersama Naruto dalam satu atap. Tapi, semua orang di sekitar mereka, belum ada yang mengetahui status hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Orang-orang hanya mengetahui bahwa Naruto dan Rias berpacaran. Hanya itu, fakta yang beredar di Akademi Kuoh tersebut.

Apalagi saat bersekolah, hubungan Naruto dan Rias berjalan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Tidak menunjukkan bahwa mereka sudah menikah. Tapi, kehamilan ini, membuat Rias harus berhati-hati terhadap keadaan sekitar. Dia tidak ingin masalah besar menimpanya dan Naruto, hanya karena orang-orang mengetahui pernikahannya dan kehamilannya. Pasti hal itu akan membuat semua orang gempar, termasuk keluarganya sendiri.

Untuk itu, biarlah ini menjadi rahasia di antara dia, Naruto dan Aoi. Rahasia besar yang harus ditutup serapat mungkin.

Tiba di kamarnya sendiri, Naruto langsung membaringkan Rias di atas tempat tidur. Dia tidak membangunkan Rias saat mematikan mesin mobilnya lalu memutuskan untuk menggendong Rias ala bridal style. Rias tidak terbangun juga meskipun Naruto telah membawanya ke kamar. Dia masih terlelap dalam buaian mimpinya bersama sang janin yang dikandungnya.

Ditariknya selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh Rias sampai sebatas dada, Naruto tersenyum sambil berdiri di samping tempat tidur dan membisikkan sesuatu yang lembut pada Rias.

"Tidurlah sampai pagi. Aku ada di sampingmu untuk menjagamu dan anak kita. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

Dikecupnya lembut kening Rias, kemudian dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Rias. Tersenyum sekali lagi dengan perasaan yang senang.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamar itu. Kelihatan rapi dan bersih karena hasil kerja keras Aoi yang berperan sebagai pelayan pribadinya. Aoi selalu membuat kamarnya menjadi sedap dipandang, tidak berantakan sehingga orang pasti akan betah jika tinggal di kamar ini lama-lama.

Dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kasual yang santai berupa kaos putih berlengan pendek dan celana hitam selutut. Lantas dia berbalik dan ikut masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama dengan Rias. Berbaring terlentang dan menerawang jauh ke langit-langit sana. Memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

'...'

Dia memikirkan tentang kehidupan yang dihadapinya sekarang. Kehidupan yang baru saat dia mulai mengenal Rias. Merasakan namanya sekolah karena Rias yang mendaftarkannya masuk sekolah di Akademi Kuoh. Lalu mengenal semua orang yang ada di sekolah itu. Hingga berbagai peristiwa sudah dilewatinya dengan baik. Dari pahit sampai termanis. Semunya sudah dia rasakan selama setahun lebih ini.

Ya, dia dan Rias sudah menamatkan sekolah mereka di tahun ini. Tinggal menunggu ijazah keluar, yang diketahui akan diberikan seminggu lagi. Mereka akan terbebas dari yang namanya sekolah dan siap menjalani kehidupan baru bersama. Dalam satu keluarga yang utuh, itulah yang diimpikannya selama ini.

'Aku sudah menikah sekarang. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah. Aku juga sudah tamat sekolah dan tinggal menunggu ijazah kelulusan saja. Setelah itu, aku dan Rias akan bebas dari tugas sekolah. Kami berdua akan menjadi orang tua yang sesungguhnya dan merawat anak kami bersama-sama. Pasti hal itu sangat menyenangkan...'

Tersenyum manis saat membayangkan bagaimana sosok anaknya nanti. Apakah anaknya itu akan mirip dengan Rias atau mirip dengannya? Apakah sifat anaknya akan sama dengan Rias atau sama dengannya? Nama apa yang diberikan pada anaknya nanti? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan muncul di pikirannya secara bertubi-tubi sehingga membuatnya sulit untuk menutup mata sekarang. Padahal dia ingin tidur. Beristirahat untuk memulihkan kondisinya yang memang terbilang sangat lelah.

Saffir biru yang indah itu diarahkan untuk memandang bidadari cantik yang terbaring di sampingnya. Bidadari yang masih terlelap dalam balutan selimut yang hangat. Wajah tidur bidadari yang cantik, tetap menarik hatinya untuk tetap mendekati bidadari cantik itu. Sungguh mempesona dan membuatnya seperti patung hidup.

"Rias-hime..."

Suara lembut Naruto yang begitu menggetarkan, mampu membangunkan Rias. Perlahan-lahan, kedua mata lentik itu terbuka.

"Ng... Naruto-kun...," diedarkannya pandangannya ke segala arah dan mendapati Naruto yang terbaring di sampingnya."Kita sudah tiba di rumah ya?"

"Iya, Rias-hime."

"Ah, maaf. Aku malah ketiduran. Pasti kamu repot menggendongku sampai kemari."

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

Naruto tersenyum sambil membelai puncak rambut Rias. Rias juga tersenyum dan memilih mengambil posisi tidur miring ke kiri dan menatap wajah Naruto lebih dekat.

"Kamu tahu... Kamu adalah suami yang paling baik di dunia ini. Aku beruntung sekali mendapatkanmu."

"Aku juga. Aku juga beruntung mendapatkan putri secantik kamu."

"Hehehe... Manisnya."

"Manis? Maksudmu... Aku yang manis, begitu?"

"Ya."

Rias tertawa kecil sambil memeluk pinggang Naruto erat. Naruto juga membalas pelukannya itu.

"Aku ingin tidur bersamamu, Naruto-kun. Sekarang dingin sekali."

"Ya, di luar sana memang dingin. Tapi, di sini, sudah terasa hangat. Apalagi kita berpelukan seperti ini."

"Hm... Anak kita juga pasti merasa senang karena dipeluk oleh kita seperti ini."

"Benar sekali."

Sekali lagi, mereka tersenyum bersama dalam pelukan yang erat. Terbaring bersama di atas tempat tidur. Saling berbagi cinta dan saling berkomunikasi dengan calon bayi mereka.

Terjadilah pembicaraan yang serius di antara mereka. Bahkan adegan yang sulit untuk dilihat oleh mata, kita menjauh sejenak dari tempat itu. Sudut pandang diarahkan ke tempat lain. Begitulah kira-kira.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudut pandang cerita saat ini tertancap pada sebuah rumah bertingkat, yang ada di kota Kuoh. Rumah bertingkat yang dihuni oleh laki-laki berambut coklat, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Issei itu.

Pagi-pagi seperti ini, dia sudah bangun dan sarapan bersama seorang gadis. Gadis yang berambut pirang panjang dan bermata hijau. Namanya Argento Asia.

Belum sempat mandi, Issei yang langsung tancap gas dari bangun tidurnya, memutuskan sarapan dulu sebelum melakukan aktifitas sehari-harinya. Apalagi hari ini masih libur, dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya di rumah saja, tentu membosankan hanya berdua saja dengan Asia. Asia yang memaklumi itu, cuma tersenyum polos dan senang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Lalu Issei hanya membiarkannya dan duduk manis sambil menonton televisi seharian itu.

"Cobalah keluar rumah hari ini, Issei-kun," kata Asia yang melahap roti panggangnya. Dia duduk sambil berhadapan dengan Issei.

"Eh... Tapi... Aku tidak ada niat untuk keluar rumah sekarang. Tidak ada yang menarik. Apalagi tidak ada Rias-senpai. Kamu tahu, aku sedang patah hati sekarang."

"Patah hati? Maksudnya?"

"Ya, patah hati itu maksudnya aku tidak punya harapan lagi untuk mendapatkan Rias-senpai. Aaah... Pokoknya aku benar-benar tidak bersemangat sekarang."

Issei menghelakan napasnya yang panjang. Sehingga dia merasa tidak nafsu makan lagi. Padahal Asia sudah bersusah payah membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Tapi, karena perutnya memang sudah keroncongan, mau tidak mau, dia harus melahap makanannya sampai habis. Dia berpikir dengan cara makan banyak seperti ini bisa mengurangi kesedihannya karena patah hati.

Ada suatu kebenaran yaitu dia tidak tahu bahwa Asia menyukainya. Asia yang selama ini menumpang tinggal bersamanya. Asia sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak dia berusaha menyelamatkan Rias dari serangan para malaikat jatuh. Asia berharap sekali ingin mendapatkan cintanya meskipun itu sangat sulit.

Di dalam hati Issei, hanya ada satu gadis yang sangat dia cintai yaitu Rias. Bahkan dia sendiri yang sudah mengetahui bahwa Rias sudah menikah dengan Naruto. Dia sudah membeberkan semua itu pada teman-temannya, tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang mempercayainya. Semua orang menyangka kalau Rias dan Naruto berpacaran. Itu saja, fakta yang masih berlaku sampai saat ini.

Dengan lesu, Issei berusaha menghabiskan roti panggangnya. Asia terus memperhatikannya dengan wajah yang kusut. Kedua mata Asia menyipit sayu.

'Andai kamu tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu, Issei-kun. Pasti kamu bisa melupakan Rias-senpai. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia jika kamu mau belajar menyukai aku. Aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba. Hari di mana kamu menyatakan cinta padaku,' batin Asia yang menggema di dalam hatinya.

Kedua pipinya merona merah seiring terus memperhatikan Issei. Issei sudah melahap habis roti panggangnya dan meminum segelas susu sampai tandas. Lalu dia memandang ke arah Asia lagi.

"Oh ya, Asia."

"Hm... Apa, Issei-kun?"

"Aku dengar dari Akeno-senpai kalau klub penelitian ilmu gaib akan dibubar ya?"

"Hmmm... Soal itu ya?" Asia memegang rambutnya dan mengangguk cepat."Iya, soalnya Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai sudah tamat sekolah tahun ini. Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa mengurus klub itu. Makanya Rias-senpai memutuskan untuk membubarkan klub itu."

"Oh, begitu ya? Tapi, sayang sekali jika klub itu dibubarkan. Setidaknya kita bisa meneruskan klub itu."

"Bisa sih, tapi harus mencari pengurus yang baru. Kamu tahu hal itu sangat susah dicari."

"Benar juga. Kalau aku yang mengurus klub itu, aku rasa tidak bisa. Soalnya aku belum punya pengalaman cukup untuk mengurus sebuah organisasi. Lagipula aku tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Rias-senpai di sekolah. Huhuhu... Sayang sekali..."

Mendadak Issei menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya. Asia hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Jangan sedih... Kita pasti akan bertemu dengan Rias-senpai lagi. Percayalah padaku, Issei-kun."

"Rias-senpai... Huhuhu..."

Tangisan Issei semakin keras saja sehingga membuat Asia iba melihatnya. Asia turut sedih dengan apa yang dirasakan Issei sekarang.

Tiba-tiba...

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar suara orang yang mengetuk pintu. Membuat Issei berhenti menangis. Asia pun menyadarinya.

"Eh? Ada orang yang mengetuk pintu?" sahut Issei yang bengong.

"Iya, sepagi ini," Asia juga bengong.

"Mungkin teman-teman yang datang...," Issei segera bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju ke ruang tamu."Biar aku yang membukakan pintunya."

"Baiklah..."

Asia mengangguk cepat sembari menyaksikan kepergian Issei sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Lantas dia melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkah Issei terayunkan cepat. Dia penasaran siapa yang datang ke rumahnya sepagi ini. Hingga menariknya untuk memegang gagang pintu dan membuka pintu dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar.

KLAK!

Pintu depan pun terbuka. Menampilkan seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu, tepatnya membelakangi Issei.

"...?"

Issei keheranan dan mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa tidak mengenal sosok pria berpakaian rapi itu. Dia pun berkata.

"Siapa ya?"

Pria itu menjawab pertanyaan Issei dengan nadanya yang datar.

"Apa kau tahu di mana Gremory Rias sekarang?"

Kening Issei semakin mengerut.

"Gremory Rias?"

"Ya, kau mengenalnya, bukan?

"Iya, aku mengenalnya."

"Kalau begitu, katakan di mana Rias sekarang?"

Seketika kedua mata Issei menajam karena merasa orang ini terkesan memaksanya untuk memberitahukan di mana Rias sekarang. Apalagi dia tidak mengenal orang ini. Mana tahu orang ini adalah musuh yang sedang mengincar Rias. Karena itu, dia harus melindungi Rias dengan cara tidak memberitahukan di mana Rias tinggal.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanku, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Sebenarnya siapa kau?"

Pria itu terdiam sejenak. Sedetik kemudian, dia berbalik dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang sebenarnya pada Issei.

"Namaku Gremory Sirzech. Aku adalah kakak kandungnya Gremory Rias. Aku datang ke sini untuk mencarinya dan mengajaknya pulang kembali ke dunia bawah."

Saat itu juga, Issei benar-benar terkejut setengah mati mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"A-Apa!? Ka-Kau kakak kandungnya Rias-senpai!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW**

 **Medusa-Sama: peerage rias belum tahu kalau rias udah nikah. Ya, nggak akan digantung kok. Dilanjut terus.**

 **christian: iya, ini lanjut.**

 **Fahzi Luchifer: Ya, naruto punya kekuatan. Itu akan terjawab di beberapa chapter berikutnya. Dirahasiain dulu ya.**

 **arifkarate: oke, lanjut.**

 **ShifuMastah: terima kasih. Oke.**

 **3430N: ya, naruto punya kekuatan.**

 **666-username: hmmm... Kapan-kapan ya saya buat fic narutsunade. Ditunggu aja.**

 **Deckard Shaw: oh, benar juga. Udah saya perbaiki. Terima kasih atas kritikannya ya.**

 **shinachiku: oh, ntar deh. Kapan-kapan aja saya buat narutsunade ya. Ditunggu aja.**

 **FFN: terima kasih. Eh, salah, iblis nggak bisa nikah di gereja. Makanya saya ganti nikahnya di kuil.**

 **light: terima kasih. Ini udah update. Ya, mudah-mudahan nggak hiatus.**

 **Kim Ami282: terima kasih ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hei, jumpa lagi!**

 **Chapter 2 up!**

 **Kali ini, konflik pertama mulai datang yaitu Sirzech yang mencari Rias dan mengajak Rias pulang kembali ke dunia bawah. Apakah Issei akan memberitahukan di mana Rias tinggal pada Sirzech? Untuk cerita selanjutnya, baca saja di chapter 3 yang akan lama diup.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi dan terima kasih.**

 **Minggu, 2 April 2017**


	3. Hari perpisahan (part 1)

**Disc:**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 10 Mei 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHO ARE YOU, NARUTO?**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Hari perpisahan (part 1)**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima hari kemudian saat itu, sang putri iblis melahirkan juga. Dia melahirkan anaknya pada saat di rumahnya, bertepatan pada jam 6 sore, dengan dibantu seorang dokter kenalan Naruto. Dokter itu langsung datang pada saat Naruto memanggilnya dan memberikan pertolongan untuk persalinan pertama Rias.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, sang buah hati terlahir juga ke dunia ini. Dia menangis keras dalam gendongan sang dokter. Sementara Rias kelihatan lelah karena sehabis mengejan bersusah payah. Rias mencurahkan segala tenaganya, hanya untuk mengeluarkan bayinya, yang kini sedang dibersihkan oleh sang dokter.

Di kamar yang terang dengan pencahayaan lampu yang baik, Rias melewatkan masa persalinannya tanpa hambatan. Dia tidak sendirian di sana, tapi ditemani Naruto. Naruto boleh menemaninya saat melahirkan ini, atas izin dari sang dokter.

Setelah membersihkan sang bayi, dokter segera membedung bayi itu dengan selimut yang hangat. Lalu memberikan bayi itu pada Rias yang kini terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur.

"Selamat atas kelahiran bayi perempuan kalian, Rias-san, Naruto-san. Saya turut berbahagia di hari kelahiran anak kalian. Semoga dia menjadi anak yang patuh pada orang tuanya," kata sang dokter yang tersenyum. Dia memilih berdiri di samping tempat tidur yang ditempati Rias.

"Terima kasih, dokter," balas Rias yang mengambil bayinya dari gendongan sang dokter.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Sang dokter mengangguk dan segera berkemas untuk pulang. Naruto datang mendekatinya dan membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat pada sang dokter.

"Terima kasih banyak atas pertolongan dokter."

Sang dokter hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak usah membungkuk seperti juga, Naruto-san."

"Tapi, dokter telah membantu Rias melahirkan, bukan?"

"Ya, itu sudah menjadi tugas saya sebagai dokter. Jadi, tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu."

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu, sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Saya pulang dulu. Permisi."

"Ya."

Naruto mengangguk dan memandang kepergian sang dokter. Dokter pun keluar dari kamar itu, lalu Aoi datang dan mengantarkan sang dokter sampai keluar rumah sana.

Pintu kamar ditutup kembali oleh Naruto. Dia menarik pandangannya ke arah Rias yang sedang menggendong bayinya. Tersenyum senang karena bayi yang ditunggu-tunggunya selama ini, telah hadir dalam kehidupannya.

Dilangkahnya kakinya santai untuk menghampiri Rias dan bayinya. Kemudian memilih duduk di samping Rias dan memperhatikan wajah bayinya itu.

Sang bayi berjenis kelamin perempuan. Berambut merah seperti Rias. Matanya juga hijau kebiruan seperti Rias, dapat terlihat saat sang bayi membuka salah satu matanya. Kulitnya putih bersih. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah. Sungguh cantik sekali.

Hati Naruto begitu damai. Perasaannya begitu bahagia karena mendapatkan anak perempuan secantik Rias.

"Anak kita cantik sekali... Seperti kamu, Rias-hime."

Rias menoleh ke arah Naruto lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Iya. Dia mirip sekali denganku. Tidak mirip sepertimu."

"Walaupun penampilannya mirip denganmu, sudah pasti sifatnya akan mirip denganku."

"Iya, kamu benar."

Sekali lagi tersenyum lembut, Rias kembali menatap sang bayi. Sang bayi yang kini tertidur usai disusukan olehnya. Bayi itu begitu tenang dan tidak rewel. Sungguh senang melihatnya.

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit lembut. Dia merangkul bahu Rias dari samping dan merapatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan tubuh Rias.

"Kira-kira kita akan memberikan nama anak kita apa?"

Ditatapnya lebih lekat-lekat wajah bayinya, Rias berpikir sebentar. Naruto menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar.

"Bagaimana kalau Aika saja?" usul Rias tiba-tiba.

"Aika?" Kening Naruto berkerut."Artinya..."

"Artinya lagu cinta. Karena kamu seorang penyanyi, jadi anak kita diberi nama Aika saja. Cocok, kan?"

"Hmmm... Boleh saja sih. Nama yang bagus juga. Lagu cinta, Aika, anak kita yang terlahir karena ayahnya penyanyi. Hehehe..."

"Baguslah, kalau kamu suka dengan nama itu. Uzumaki Aika, itu kepanjangannya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, putri kita ini dipanggil Aika-chan... Lagu cinta yang imut."

Naruto tertawa senang sembari membelai rambut anaknya yang kini diberi nama Aika. Rias juga tertawa senang karenanya.

"Aika-chan... Selamat datang di keluarga ini. Kami berdua akan merawatmu dan menjagamu bersama-sama. Kami sangat menyayangimu...," bisik Rias ke telinga Aika.

Aika menggeliat pelan karena merespon apa yang dikatakan Rias. Rias tersenyum karena Aika mampu memahami apa yang dikatakannya. Meskipun baru saja dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang merinding. Daun-daun gemerisik pelan karena ditiup angin yang lalu. Kemudian jatuh ke bawah dan menimpa seseorang yang lewat, tepatnya di halaman depan Akademi Kuoh yang luas.

Seseorang itu adalah gadis berambut panjang hitam diikat satu dan bermata ungu, namanya Himejima Akeno.

Dia baru saja datang bersama dua orang lainnya. Dua orang yang merupakan anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

Satu seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru, diketahui bernama Yuuto Kiba. Yang seorang lagi adalah seorang gadis kecil berambut putih model bob dan bermata emas, diketahui bernama Toujou Koneko.

Mereka bertiga datang bersamaan dari arah yang berbeda. Tapi, tujuan mereka sama yaitu pergi ke sekolah ini.

Berhubung karena hari ini adalah hari kelulusan bagi murid kelas 12, para murid yang terdiri dari kelas 10 dan kelas 11, diminta hadir untuk menyemarakkan hari kelulusan ini, bersamaan penerimaan ijazah tanda kelulusan. Hal ini tentu akan membuat suasana semakin berwarna dan ceria karena akan diadakan acara pesta yang meriah.

Pagi hari seperti ini, halaman depan sekolah sudah dipenuhi lautan manusia. Berbagai suara riuh rendah terdengar sangat memekakkan telinga. Memecah keheningan pagi hari yang begitu sepi. Menjadi ramai seketika dalam menyambut kehidupan yang baru.

Tampak Akeno dan dua temannya berpapasan dengan Issei dan Asia, di halaman depan sekolah tersebut. Segera saja Issei menyapa mereka.

"Ah, Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan, selamat pagi!"

Issei tidak menyebut nama Kiba di kalimatnya itu. Kiba yang menyadari itu, hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Hai, Issei-kun... Selamat pagi juga!"

Akeno membalas sapaan Issei dengan senyuman.

"Tumben kalian bisa datang bersamaan begini."

"Ah, kebetulan saja, Issei-kun," Akeno tetap tersenyum."Ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu melihat Rias dan Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak."

"Apa mereka sudah datang ya?"

Pandangan Akeno diedarkan ke seluruh sekolah itu. Tidak terlihat batang hidung Naruto maupun Rias. Seharusnya mereka sudah datang di hari penting ini.

Sementara Kiba, Asia dan Koneko, hanya memilih diam serta memperhatikan Akeno dan Issei yang saling berbicara.

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu juga memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling. Tapi, sosok Naruto maupun Rias belum juga ditemukan.

"Aku rasa mereka berdua belum datang, Akeno-senpai."

"Yaaah... Padahal aku ingin memberikan kejutan perpisahan untuk Naruto-kun. Tapi, yang pasti, aku akan menunggunya sampai dia datang."

"Eh? Kejutan perpisahan apa?"

"Itu rahasia."

Akeno mengedipkan sebelah mata mautnya. Mampu membuat Issei menjadi berdebar-debar karenanya. Issei penasaran dengan kejutan perpisahan yang akan diberikan Akeno pada Naruto.

Kejutan perpisahan? Apa kalian penasaran dengan kejutan perpisahan itu?

Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya.

Sudut pandang beralih pada Akeno dan Issei yang masih asyik berbicara. Kiba, Koneko, dan Asia tetap saja memilih diam. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing, hingga tak menyadari kedatangan dua orang yang baru datang ke sekolah itu.

Di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah itu, muncul dua orang yang ditunggu-tunggu Akeno, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Rias.

Demi merahasiakan hubungan pernikahan mereka berdua itu, mereka sengaja pergi ke sekolah dengan menggunakan jasa transportasi kereta listrik, tanpa menggunakan mobil milik mereka. Apalagi Naruto harus menjaga Rias yang baru saja melahirkan. Naruto takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Rias, karena itu dia harus selalu ada di samping Rias. Lalu mengenai anak mereka, Aika, dititipkan pada Aoi, selama mereka pergi untuk mengambil ijazah kelulusan mereka.

Memperhatikan orang-orang yang membludak di halaman depan sekolah tersebut, Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya sejenak.

"Apa ada teman-teman yang menyadari kita baru datang, Rias-hime? Jangan sampai mereka tahu kalau kita datang bersamaan begini. Pokoknya kita harus bersikap seperti sepasang kekasih."

Rias memegang dagunya dengan tangannya dan juga memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Hmmm... Aku rasa tidak ada yang menyadari kita yang datang bersamaan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Naruto menghelakan napas leganya. Rias tersenyum kecil sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi ke kelas saja."

"Baiklah."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengangguk setuju. Bersamaan Rias menarik tangannya dan berjalan cepat ke arah keramaian. Berusaha menyembunyikan diri mereka agar tidak ditemukan oleh teman-teman mereka.

Kondisi Rias kembali membaik pasca melahirkan. Dia bisa kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Untung saja Aika tidak rewel saat ditinggalkan olehnya. Dia sempat menyusui Aika dan menitipkan Aika pada Aoi supaya Aoi yang mengasuh Aika. Dia juga sempat meninggalkan susu formula khusus untuk Aika, untuk berjaga-jaga jika Aika merasa lapar lagi.

Semuanya sudah beres, jadi Rias dan Naruto bisa tenang meninggalkan Aika untuk sementara waktu. Setelah mendapatkan ijazah kelulusan itu, mereka akan kembali pulang untuk menemui Aika.

Di keramaian orang-orang itu, Issei sempat melihat Naruto dan Rias yang lewat, lalu dia pun berseru.

"Akeno-senpai, itu Naruto dan Rias-senpai."

Mendengar itu, Akeno menjadi senang.

"Mana?"

"Itu mereka."

Issei menunjuk ke arah di mana Naruto dan Rias masuk ke gedung sekolah. Akeno tersenyum dan segera mengejar mereka.

"HEI, RIAS, NARUTO-KUN!! TUNGGU!!"

Menyaksikan adegan tersebut, membuat Issei dan ketiga temannya bengong. Tapi, di balik semua itu, Issei merasa senang.

Menyadari suara Akeno yang begitu keras, spontan sangat mengejutkan Naruto dan Rias. Naruto dan Rias pun terpaksa berhenti berjalan, persis di dekat mulut pintu masuk gedung sekolah. Memilih meladeni Akeno yang sudah datang mendekati mereka.

"Ah, ternyata kamu, Akeno," ujar Rias yang memasang wajah yang datar."Ada apa sih?"

Berdiri di depan sepasang suami-istri itu, Akeno menunjukkan wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Apa aku boleh pinjam Naruto-kun-nya sebentar?

Kening Rias mengerut.

"Pinjam? Maksudnya?"

"Ya, aku ingin membawa Naruto-kun ke suatu tempat. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan perpisahan padanya."

"Apa!?"

"Kenapa kamu terkejut begitu?"

"Tidak boleh! Sudah kubilangkan kalau Naruto-kun itu milikku! Siapapun tidak boleh membawanya selain aku!"

Tiba-tiba, suara Rias meninggi. Menarik semua orang untuk memperhatikannya. Sementara Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat dua gadis itu bersitegang karena memperebutkan dirinya.

Tapi, si bidadari cantik berambut hitam diikat satu itu, hanya tersenyum manis, lalu langsung merangkul tangan kanan Naruto yang bebas. Dia bersikap manja dengan ekspresi menggoda.

"Ayo... Ikut denganku, Naruto-kun. Aku akan memberikan kejutan perpisahan padamu."

"Eh? Ti-Tidak. Te-Terima kasih."

Naruto menjawabnya dengan nada yang sedikit gugup. Tubuhnya juga ikut bergetar.

Kesal karena Akeno memaksa Naruto seperti itu, Rias menunjukkan wajahnya yang garang dan tetap mempertahankan Naruto dengan cara merangkul tangan kiri Naruto.

"Akeno! Jangan paksa Naruto-kun seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum kamu mengizinkan aku pergi bersama Naruto-kun!"

"TIDAK AKAN! NARUTO-KUN MILIKKU, TAHU!"

"NARUTO-KUN JUGA MILIKKU!!"

"MILIKKU!!"

"MILIKKU!!"

"MILIKKU!!"

"MILIKKU!!"

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Pada akhirnya, Naruto menjadi tali tambang yang ditarik paksa oleh kedua gadis itu. Di mana Akeno menarik tangan kanannya, sedangkan Rias menarik tangan kirinya. Adegan konyol ini, sungguh membuat semua orang sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa Naruto-kun ditarik seperti itu?" ucap Koneko dengan nadanya yang datar.

"Seperti biasa, mereka berdua terus memperebutkan Naruto. Tidak pernah berubah," tukas Kiba yang tersenyum geli.

"Hihihi... Lucunya...," Asia tertawa geli.

"Huh... Andai aku yang direbut seperti itu," tutur Issei yang merasa iri.

Kejadian yang menghebohkan ini, tidak akan pernah berhenti jika ada seseorang yang bisa menengahi mereka. Naruto yang direbut, merasa kewalahan dan tidak sanggup berbuat apa-apa lagi.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Dari arah dalam gedung sekolah, muncullah seorang gadis yang berjalan dengan santai. Disusul dengan gadis yang berjalan di belakangnya. Dia terheran-heran saat melihat adegan di mana Naruto masih ditarik oleh Rias dan Akeno.

Dengan sikapnya yang penuh wibawa, dia pun mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menghentikan semua itu.

"HEI, HENTIKAN ITU!!"

Suara kerasnya sangat menggelegar dan bisa menghentikan aksi tarik tambang itu. Otomatis Naruto, Akeno, Rias dan semua orang mengarahkan pandangan masing-masing ke arah orang yang berteriak tadi.

JREEENG!!

Rupanya gadis berambut hitam pendek dan bermata ungu. Mengenakan kacamata. Namanya Sitri Sona.

Lalu mengenai gadis berambut hitam dan bermata coklat yang berdiri di sampingnya itu, namanya Tsubaki. Dia juga berkacamata. Teman akrabnya Sona.

Sang ketua OSIS telah muncul untuk menghentikan keributan itu sebelum benar-benar memanas. Dia pun memasang wajah yang datar sambil bersidekap dada.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian menarik Naruto seperti itu?"

Rias mendelik ke arah Akeno, lalu menunjuk Akeno dengan cepat.

"Semua ini karena ulah Akeno!"

"Ara... Ara... Kenapa kamu malah menuduhku?"

"Itu memang benar, kan?"

"Oh, begitu...," Sona hanya bersikap cuek."Ya sudah, sebaiknya kalian masuk saja. Anak-anak kelas 12 disuruh masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Pembagian ijazah kelulusan akan segera dimulai."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sona berbalik dan memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke gedung sekolah. Tsubaki mengikuti Sona dari belakang.

Saat bersamaan, terdengar suara yang menggema dari arah gedung sekolah. Suara seorang wanita yang berasal dari toa yang terpasang di sudut sekolah.

 **["Perhatian, bagi para murid kelas 12, harap masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Para walikelas dari setiap kelas, akan datang untuk memberikan ijazah kelulusan. Saya ulangi, para murid kelas 12, harap masuk ke kelas masing-masing..."]**

Orang-orang yang termasuk dalam kelas 12, bergegas masuk ke gedung sekolah, menuju kelas masing-masing. Suasana menjadi ribut dan bising karena suara sahut-sahutan para murid yang sebagian besar adalah perempuan.

Hal ini membuat pertengkaran Rias dan Akeno juga berhenti untuk sementara waktu. Naruto bisa bernapas lega saat dua gadis itu melepaskannya.

"Yaaah, malah disuruh masuk ke kelas," kata Akeno yang berwajah kusut.

"Syukur sekali," Rias menghelakan napas leganya dan menatap tajam ke arah Akeno."Sebaiknya kamu menjauh dari Naruto-kun, Akeno."

"Tidak. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menjauhi Naruto-kun."

Akeno tersenyum manis dan nekad memberikan kecupan di pipi kanan Naruto. Naruto membeku sesaat, usai Akeno menjauh darinya dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

KIIITS!

Wajah Rias menjadi menggelap karena harus menyaksikan pemandangan yang sangat menusuk hatinya. Urat sudut perempatan sudah muncul di kepalanya.

"Ukh... Kurang ajar... Akeno... KAU TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!!"

Suara kemarahannya sangat menggelegar dan mengguncang tempat itu. Memekakkan telinga orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

Si pelaku yang membuat Rias marah, hanya tersenyum kecil lalu melenggang pergi dengan santai.

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah dan memegang pipi kanannya yang baru saja dicium Akeno tadi. Dia seperti orang bodoh yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Huh, dasar. Akeno selalu suka berbuat seenaknya. Padahal dia sudah tahu kalau kita ini berpacaran," celetuk Rias yang berusaha meredam kemarahannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Kita masuk saja ke kelas sekarang," Naruto tersenyum maklum.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan membiarkan dia berbuat macam-macam lagi padamu."

"Iya. Jangan marah lagi."

"Huh... Iya."

Rias menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali. Naruto tersenyum lagi dan meraih tangan kiri Rias. Rias menyadarinya.

"Kita pergi sekarang."

"Ya."

Sang bidadari berambut merah mengangguk dengan senyumannya yang mengembang. Orang-orang yang lewat di antara mereka, memasang wajah yang kemerahan. Ada yang iri, cemburu, kesal, dan marah melihat mereka.

Semua orang berduyun-duyun masuk ke gedung sekolah itu. Di antara orang-orang itu, ada seseorang yang menyelinap sebagai murid. Seseorang itu menyamar menjadi orang lain, hanya untuk menemui Rias. Dia kesal saat melihat Rias bergandengan tangan dengan Naruto.

Wajahnya terselimuti aura kegelapan kuat. Kedua matanya menajam dan berkilat.

'Rias... Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Tapi, siapa laki-laki yang menggandeng tanganmu itu? Aku tidak suka jika kau berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain. Aku akan mencari tahu siapa laki-laki itu sebenarnya.'

Itulah isi hati yang menggema dari seorang laki-laki berseragam sekolah khas Akademi Kuoh. Dia berdiri di antara keramaian orang-orang di lorong itu. Memancarkan kebencian yang kuat dari kedua matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Konflik sesungguhnya akan muncul di chapter depan. Saat itu juga, Naruto akan berpisah dengan Rias dan Aika.**

 **Untuk gambaran Uzumaki Aika, yang jadi anak Naruto dan Rias di fic ini, kalian bisa melihatnya di cover fic ini, persisnya dekat summary fic ini. Gambar Aika berada yang paling atas.**

 **Mengerti, kan? Baik, kalau begitu, saya undur dulu.**

 **Bye.**

 **Kamis, 11 Mei 2017**


	4. Hari perpisahan (part 2)

D **isc:**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD : Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senin, 15 Mei 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHO ARE YOU, NARUTO?**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Hari perpisahan (part 2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

WAA! WAA! WAA!

Suara-suara memenuhi halaman depan sekolah karena orang-orang yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Menyemarakkan acara kelulusan bagi para murid kelas 12, yang telah mendapatkan ijazah kelulusan. Lalu pihak sekolah telah mendirikan panggung pentas untuk beberapa orang yang melibatkan dirinya dalam acara kelulusan tersebut.

Para panitia tampak mondar-mandir di belakang panggung. Para peserta yang akan mengisi acara, juga tampak sibuk mempersiapkan diri mereka. Persiapan acara kelulusan sudah mencapai 100 persen.

Setelah para murid kelas 12 mendapatkan ijazah kelulusannya, acara kelulusan akhirnya dimulai juga. Pembawa acara naik ke atas panggung dan menyerukan ucapan awalnya untuk membuka acara kelulusan ini.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" kata sang pembawa acara sambil menggunakan mike untuk mengeraskan suaranya.

"Selamat pagi!" balas semua orang.

"Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan bagi anak-anak kelas 12 sekaligus hari perpisahan. Untuk menyambut kelulusan mereka, pihak sekolah mengadakan acara ini. Mari kita langsung saja untuk memulai acara ini. Acara pertama adalah kata sambutan dari kepala sekolah!"

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Suara tepuk tangan dari setiap orang, bergemuruh keras di halaman depan sekolah tersebut. Semua orang saling berdiri dan memandang ke arah kepala sekolah yang naik ke atas panggung. Pembawa acara memberikan mike pada kepala sekolah. Kepala sekolah menerimanya.

Segera saja kepala sekolah memulai sambutannya.

"Selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi, bu!"

"Baiklah... Pertama-tama, saya mengucapkan terima kasih..."

Selagi kepala sekolah sedang berbicara di atas panggung sana, tampak Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Rias di antara keramaian orang-orang.

"Kamu lulus?" tanya Rias.

"Tentu saja aku lulus," jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit cemberut.

"Hehehe... Aku tahu kalau kamu itu pintar, Naruto-kun."

"Jadi, kamu pikir aku ini bodoh!?"

"Tidak kok."

"Ah, kamu itu..."

Naruto sedikit sewot. Sementara Rias hanya tertawa kecil. Di tangan kanan mereka, telah tergenggam sebuah kertas yang digulung dengan diikat pita merah. Itulah ijazah kelulusan mereka.

"Maaf, mengganggu kemesraan kalian, izinkan aku bergabung dengan kalian."

Tiba-tiba, muncul seseorang yang datang dari arah belakang, langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Sungguh mengejutkan Naruto dan Rias.

Rias menjerit keras sembari menunjukkan wajah marahnya.

"HYAAAA! AKENO! LEPASKAN NARUTO-KUN SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Tidak akan kulepaskan."

"KUPERINGATKAN KAU! NARUTO-KUN ITU MILIKKU!"

"Naruto-kun juga milikku."

"AKH! DASAR, LEPASKAN! KUBILANG LEPASKAN!"

Rias dan Akeno malah bertengkar lagi. Saling memperebutkan Naruto. Naruto kewalahan dan tidak sanggup untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan Akeno yang terbilang kuat.

"Hei, lepaskan aku, Akeno!" pinta Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Naruto-kun," Akeno semakin mempererat pelukannya itu.

"AKENO! KAU TELAH MELANGGAR BATAS!" teriak Rias yang berusaha menarik Akeno dari Naruto.

Adegan konyol ini sungguh menarik perhatian sekali. Sehingga perhatian semua orang tertuju pada mereka bertiga. Namun, sang kepala sekolah tetap berpidato tanpa merasa terganggu sedikitpun karena ulah mereka bertiga.

Tampak Issei merengut tatkala melihat Naruto yang direbut oleh Rias dan Akeno. Dia berdiri bersama Asia, Koneko, Kiba, dan satu seorang gadis berambut pirang model blow diikat dua yang bernama Phenex Ravel. Mereka sweatdrop melihat adegan konyol, yang tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

"Hei, lagi-lagi mereka seperti itu," ucap Koneko dengan nada datar.

"Hahaha... Konyol sekali," Kiba tertawa geli.

"Iya," Asia mengangguk.

"Sepertinya Akeno-senpai masih nekad saja untuk menggoda Naruto-senpai," tukas Ravel yang bengong.

"Huh... Itu tidak akan lama lagi," bisik Issei yang merasa cemburu."Nanti mereka akan berpisah juga."

Lalu acara demi acara terus berlangsung. Pertengkaran Rias dan Akeno juga masih berlangsung, sampai tiba waktunya sang pembawa acara menyebut nama Naruto.

"Mari kita sambut penyanyi yang terkenal, Uzumaki Naruto!"

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Kembali tepuk tangan yang meriah bergemuruh keras dan memenuhi halaman sekolah itu. Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto bengong setengah mati dan celingak-celinguk seperti orang bodoh begitu."Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ditunjuk untuk menyanyi sih? Tidak ada yang mengatakannya padaku."

"Aku yang memintanya," Akeno yang menjawab sembari melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

"Kamu, Akeno?"

"Iya. Aku ingin kamu bernyanyi untuk menghibur semua orang di sini. Kamu sudah menjadi penyanyi yang banyak memiliki penggemar. Penggemarmu juga banyak di sini lho. Kamu tidak tahu itu, kan?"

Akeno tersenyum. Rias menghelakan napasnya karena Akeno sudah mau melepaskan Naruto. Naruto tampak terpaku lalu mendengar suara orang-orang yang menyemangatinya.

"Ayo, Uzumaki-san! Bernyanyilah!"

"Iya, hiburlah para penggemarmu di sini!"

"Kami mendukungmu, Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun... Bersemangatlah!"

Semua orang tampak antusias untuk meminta Naruto naik ke atas panggung. Rias mendekat dan meraih tangan kiri Naruto.

"Majulah, Naruto-kun... Bernyanyilah untuk mereka."

"Tapi, Rias, aku tidak mau menyanyi sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku senang jika kamu mau menuruti permintaan mereka. Lakukanlah demi aku."

Rias melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Naruto. Wajah Naruto memerah sebentar. Lalu dia mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah."

"Bagus."

"Aku titip ijazahku padamu."

"Ya."

Naruto memberikan ijazahnya pada Rias. Rias menerimanya lalu mendapatkan kecupan manis dari Naruto. Naruto mencium pipi kanannya, tepat di hadapan semua orang.

Otomatis semua orang berteriak keras saat melihatnya sehingga membuat suasana menjadi semakin meriah.

"KYAAA, NARUTO-KUN MENCIUM PACARNYA DI HADAPAN SEMUA ORANG!"

"Aku tidak terima."

"Aku juga mau."

"TIDAK!"

Berbagai ekspresi ditunjukkan semua orang. Suara riuh rendah mewarnai suasana perpisahan yang begitu memanas.

Wajah Rias memerah sekali tatkala Naruto berjalan menjauh darinya. Akeno tersenyum kecil karena senang menyaksikan kemesraan Naruto dan Rias.

Senyuman terukir di wajah putri iblis yang cantik. Para budaknya ikut merasa senang melihatnya kecuali Issei.

Semua hati berdebar-debar ketika Naruto sudah berdiri di atas panggung. Pembawa acara memberikan mike pada Naruto. Naruto pun menerimanya.

"Silahkan dimulai, Uzumaki-san," ujar sang pembawa acara.

"Terima kasih," Naruto tersenyum.

Pembawa acara mengangguk pelan lalu turun dari panggung. Naruto menghelakan napasnya sejenak. Kemudian memantapkan hatinya untuk melayangkan pandangannya ke arah para penonton.

Dengan mike yang diarahkan ke mulutnya, Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu cinta yang berjudul 'Ai Kotoba', yang kupersembahkan untuk seseorang yang sangat spesial di hatiku, Gremory Rias!"

WAA! WAA! WAA!

Semuanya kembali ribut. Riuh rendah mewarnai halaman depan sekolah. Rias terkesan dengan perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Naruto-kun... Kamu bisa saja..."

Wajah Rias memerah dan memeluk dua ijazah di dadanya. Bersiap untuk mendengarkan suara Naruto yang terbilang merdu.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Musik!"

PIP!

Mendadak semua orang terdiam saat suara musik menggema dari loudspeaker yang dipasang di sudut panggung. Alunan musiknya sungguh ceria dan membuat semua orang ikut terbawa suasana dalam alunan musiknya.

Naruto mulai menyanyikan lagu "Ai Kotoba" itu. Rias merasa Naruto menyanyikan lagu itu dengan penuh perasaan. Perasaan cinta yang amat besar untuknya. Hati Rias bergetar tatkala tatapan mata Naruto tertuju padanya.

"Naruto-kun..."

Rias membisikkan nama itu dengan suara yang pelan. Akeno mendekat ke arahnya dan berbisik ke telinganya.

"Kuharap kamu menjaga Naruto-kun dengan baik, Rias. Jika kamu mengabaikannya dan membuatnya terluka, aku pasti akan merebutnya darimu. Ingatlah pesanku ini, Rias-buchou."

Rias melirik ke arah Akeno dan menunjukkan kilat yang bersinar di mata hijau kebiruannya.

"Aku pasti akan menjaga Naruto-kun dengan baik."

"Apakah kamu bisa menepati janjimu itu?"

"Tentu saja bisa."

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto-kun jika keluargamu mengetahui tentang hubunganmu dengan Naruto-kun. Kamu itu iblis, sedangkan dia manusia. Kalian berbeda dunia. Cinta kalian ini terlarang."

"..."

Rias terdiam sejenak dan memusatkan penglihatannya pada Naruto. Akeno tersenyum dan memegang bahunya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Naruto-kun ya."

"..."

Rias tetap terdiam dan menoleh ke arah Akeno yang pergi meninggalkannya. Akeno menembus keramaian dan berjalan anggun menuju ke arah belakang sekolah.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya setelah mendengarkan perkataan Akeno. Hingga tiba-tiba memunculkan perasaan yang tidak enak di hatinya.

Perkataan Akeno tadi tergiang-ngiang di telinganya.

 **"Aku tidak yakin. Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto-kun jika keluargamu mengetahui tentang hubunganmu dengan Naruto-kun. Kamu itu iblis, sedangkan dia manusia. Kalian berbeda dunia. Cinta kalian ini terlarang."**

Tidak. Cinta ini tidak terlarang meskipun mereka berbeda. Rias membantah keras pernyataan Akeno itu di pikirannya.

'Tidak! Ini tidak salah! Akeno pasti salah! Cintaku untuk Naruto-kun, tidak terlarang! Aku harus mencari Akeno sekarang!'

Dia harus membicarakan masalah ini pada Akeno. Dia tidak ingin masalah ini diketahui oleh keluarganya. Jika keluarganya mengetahui hubungannya dengan Naruto, maka nyawa Naruto dalam ancaman bahaya yang besar. Dia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Naruto.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Dia berlari-lari cepat menuju ke arah Akeno pergi tadi dan menembus keramaian. Naruto yang sedang bernyanyi di atas panggung, tetap berkonsentrasi untuk melihat ke arah Rias.

'Lho, Rias mau kemana ya? Kenapa dia terburu-buru begitu?' batin Naruto yang merasa panik karena Rias malah pergi meninggalkannya.

Suara para penonton tetap terdengar keras dan memenuhi halaman depan itu. Issei dan teman-temannya tampak terbawa suasana karena aksi panggung yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Hingga Issei menyadari dan melihat Rias dari arah kejauhan. Rias berlari cepat menuju ke belakang sekolah.

"Rias-senpai, kenapa dia pergi ke belakang sekolah?"

Karena penasaran, Issei memutuskan untuk berpisah dari kelompoknya. Teman-temannya tidak menyadarinya dan tetap terus fokus untuk mendengarkan nyanyian Naruto.

Sudut pandang terarah pada Rias yang berhasil menyusul Akeno, tepatnya di belakang sekolah. Di mana banyak pepohonan yang kering kerontang, berdiri berbaris-baris di sana. Angin dingin pun berdesir pelan karena telah memasuki musim dingin.

Rias tampak terengah-engah sehabis mengejar Akeno. Akeno berbalik dan memandang Rias dari jarak beberapa meter.

"Tunggu!" seru Rias dengan suara yang keras."Kita harus berbicara serius, Akeno."

"Berbicara tentang apa?"

"Tentang cintaku untuk Naruto-kun yang kamu anggap terlarang. Kenapa kamu beranggapan seperti itu?"

"Belum jelas juga? Ya, sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Kita lupakan saja."

"Aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya sebelum kamu menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

"Ara... Ara... Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Akeno tersenyum manis. Sementara Rias bertampang sewot.

SRIIING!

Tiba-tiba, lingkaran sihir muncul tepat di antara Rias dan Akeno. Mengejutkan kedua gadis itu.

Seorang pria berambut merah panjang dan bermata hijau kebiruan, muncul dari dalam lingkaran sihir. Berpakaian jubah putih.

Rias sangat mengenalinya. Karena pria itu adalah...

"Sirzech-nii..."

"Akhirnya kau kutemukan juga, Rias."

"Kenapa Nii-san tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Namun, yang penting, kau harus kubawa pulang sekarang. Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama akan menikahkanmu dengan pria dari klan Phenex."

"Apa!?"

"Ayo, ikut denganku!"

GYUT!

Tangan Rias digenggam kuat oleh Sirzech. Rias terperanjat dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan kakaknya.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau pulang!"

"Kau harus pulang, Rias-hime."

"Tidak! Aku mau di sini, bersama Naruto-kun! TIDAK! NARUTO-KUUUUN!"

Rias menjerit keras di akhir kalimatnya, bersamaan dirinya ditarik paksa oleh Sirzech untuk masuk ke dalam lingkaran sihir yang terbentuk secara tiba-tiba. Kebetulan juga Naruto datang dan melihat adegan itu.

"Rias... Siapa yang membawa Rias ke dalam lingkaran sihir itu?" Naruto merasa panik dan berteriak keras."RIAS!"

Mendengar suara Naruto itu, Rias menoleh ke belakang dan juga ikut berteriak keras.

"NARUTO-KUN, TOLONG AKU!"

SRIIING!

Pada akhirnya, Rias menghilang bersama kakaknya. Naruto yang hampir mencapainya, menghentikan larinya mendadak. Dia syok sekali disertai dengan kedua mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Rias... Tidak mungkin... Dia telah pergi..."

Dia terpojok di tempatnya berpijak. Perasaannya bergetar karena kehilangan istrinya.

Sementara Akeno yang berdiri di sana, hanya bisa terdiam dan menyaksikannya karena dia tahu bahwa peristiwa ini akan terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto, Rias-senpai. Aku terpaksa membuat kalian terpisah karena permintaan Sirzech-san. Aku tahu kalau itu salah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sirzech-san sangat ingin bertemu dengan Rias-senpai...," gumam Issei yang berdiri di balik sebuah pohon, tak jauh dari Naruto dan Akeno berada."Akeno-senpai juga membantuku untuk mempertemukan Rias-hime dan Sirzech-san. Syukurlah jika Sirzech-san sudah bertemu lagi dengan adiknya."

Akeno juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan Issei. Dia juga merasa bersalah karena harus memisahkan Naruto dan Rias. Tapi, apa daya keluarga Rias sangat merindukan Rias. Sebab Rias tak pernah lagi pulang ke dunia bawah.

Dia mendengar dari Issei bahwa Sirzech berkata orang tua Rias sangat merindukan Rias dan berharap sekali Rias bisa pulang ke dunia bawah. Tapi, dia juga terkejut setelah mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya bahwa Rias akan dinikahkan dengan seorang pria yang berasal dari klan Phenex. Jadi, Sirzech telah berbohong pada Issei.

Dia pun merasa kasihan melihat Naruto yang terpuruk seperti itu. Naruto kini ambruk dan bertekuk lutut di atas tanah. Naruto meninju-ninju tanah yang tidak bersalah untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Payah! Payah! Siapa yang telah membawa Rias itu? Aku ingin mengejarnya tapi..."

Wajah Akeno menjadi kusut. Kedua matanya menyipit sayu. Lantas dia berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Pria tadi bernama Gremory Sirzech. Dia itu kakak kandungnya Rias."

"Apa!?"

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Akeno. Akeno yang berlutut di sampingnya dan memegang bahunya dengan erat.

"Kamu tidak mungkin mengejar Rias ke dunia bawah sana. Kamu manusia biasa, kan? Karena itu, jangan khawatir, Rias pasti baik-baik saja di sana."

Naruto mengubah wajahnya lebih keras.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Rias sendirian. Aku pasti akan menyusulnya ke sana. Bahkan kau tidak akan bisa mencegatku, Akeno. Kau belum tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya."

Sesudah mengatakan itu, Naruto bangkit berdiri secara perlahan-lahan. Lalu dia pun berjalan pelan menuju ke arah depan sekolah. Sempat juga mengambil dua ijazah yang tergeletak di tanah karena Rias tanpa sadar menjatuhkan dua ijazah itu saat ditarik oleh Sirzech.

Dia menatap hampa dua ijazah kelulusan itu. Kedua mata birunya meredup seiring hatinya yang mulai dilanda kesedihan. Juga amarah yang mulai berkobar untuk menunjukkan siapa dia yang sebenarnya.

'Rias sudah dibawa pergi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut anakku dan istriku. Lihat saja, aku akan menghancurkan siapa saja yang telah memisahkan aku dengan keluargaku!'

Itulah isi hati Naruto yang sebenarnya. Bersamaan kedua matanya yang menjadi merah beserta dua guratan di pipinya yang menebal. Gigi-giginya menjadi tajam dan menggeretak.

Aneh. Naruto menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang aneh. Jadi, siapakah Naruto sebenarnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Fahzi Luchifer: ya, yang cemburu itu Riser Phenex.**

 **macan ternak: ya, di anime, ada bayi yang lahir udah tumbuh rambutnya. Kayak naruto yang baru dilahirkan, kan udah kelihatan rambut kuningnya.**

 **abaz4411: oke, next.**

 **KuramaBin: ya, nggak akan saya buat konflik terlalu berat.**

 **christian: oke, lanjut.**

 **Guest: hahaha... Anda salah besar. Fic ini nggak update sekali dalam sebulan. Jangan beranggapan otak seseorang itu beku. Jangan menilai seseorang buruk sebelum anda menilai diri sendiri anda yang juga buruk. Ingat ya.**

 **adam muhammad 980: oke, lanjut. Nggak lama kok.**

 **ksatriabima38: semangatnya. Iya, lanjut.**

 **dewa oi: oke, lanjut.**

 **th0822626: ya, Naruto punya kekuatan.**

 **yellow flash115: oke lanjut.**

 **Fahzi Luchifer: benar, naruto menyembunyikan kekuatannya. Rias tahu kok tentang kekuatan naruto.**

 **KidsNo TERROR13: oke, lanjut.**

 **Arief Karate Shotokan: hmmm... Belum diketahui Naruto adalah shinobi yang terdampar atau bukan.**

 **dragneelhendra: oke, next**

 **Aokiji159: naruto bukan manusia biasa dan mempunyai kekuatan.**

 **Dimas - dono: iya, udah update nih. Terima kasih.**

 **christian: oke, lanjut.**

 **FFN: rasanya sirzech ooc.**

 **danielkeanumadegani: maaf, lama karena ada kendala. Tapi, yang penting terus up. Terima kasih.**

 **yudi arata: yang pasti keluarga rias kaget dan akan memisahkan Rias dari Naruto. Kekuatan Naruto akan terjawab di chapter 5.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **UPDATE CEPAT!**

 **Konflik pertama sudah dimulai nih. Selanjutnya konflik akan semakin memuncak ketika Aika diculik oleh seseorang, yang akan membuat Naruto mengamuk.**

 **Saksikan di chapter depan.**

 **Kayaknya Sirzech ooc apa nggak ya? Apa kalian merasa begitu?**

 **Ada yang mau membantu saya untuk membuat battle di fic ini? Saya akan senang sekali jika ada yang mau membantu saya. Kalau ada, PM saya ya.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Selasa, 16 Mei 2017**


	5. Tentang Naruto

Kini semuanya telah sunyi. Satu cahaya penerang telah pergi dari kehidupannya. Dia yang sempat terpuruk, merasakan kesedihan yang pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Dunia bawah ya? Apa mungkin aku bisa pergi ke sana?" bisik Naruto pada dirinya sendiri saat dia menumpang sebuah taksi dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya.

Dia memilih pulang usai mengalami kejadian yang sangat membuatnya hatinya terpukul. Padahal acara kelulusan belum selesai, Akeno berusaha mencegahnya untuk tidak pulang tapi dia tetap pada pendiriannya. Ingin segera pulang karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan anaknya, Aika.

Dalam perjalanan pulang yang terasa lama, Naruto terus termenung. Wajahnya diselimuti kesuraman. Kedua matanya meredup. Hingga dia menyadari suara supir taksi yang menegurnya.

"Sudah sampai, nak. Silahkan turun."

"Ah...," Naruto tersadarkan dari lamunannya yang panjang dan melihat ke arah jendela taksi, di mana taksi yang ditumpanginya, berhenti persis di depan rumahnya."Ternyata sudah sampai ya?"

Dia menghelakan napasnya dan membayar ongkos pada supir taksi itu. Supir taksi itu menerimanya dan berkata.

"Terima kasih, nak."

"Sama-sama, Ojisan."

Naruto berusaha tersenyum sebisanya. Lalu dia membuka pintu taksi dan turun dari taksi dengan lesu. Supir taksi segera pergi setelah memastikan Naruto sudah keluar dari taksinya.

Kini Naruto berdiri di trotoar, persis di depan rumahnya. Dia memegang dua ijazah itu dengan erat. Lalu menghelakan napasnya sejenak.

"Aaah... Aku harus kuat. Yang penting, aku harus menemui Aika-chan sekarang."

Ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ke arah rumahnya, tiba-tiba kedua matanya terbelalak keluar. Dia kaget setengah mati.

"...!"

Apa yang telah terjadi?

Rupanya rumahnya terbakar! Si jago merah telah melalap habis rumahnya hingga tidak terbentuk lagi!

"Kebakaran! Oh, tidak! Aika-chan! Aoi-san!"

Dia pun menjatuhkan dua ijazah yang dia pegang, lalu segera berlari cepat dan membuka pagar besi yang tidak terbakar. Dia sangat panik karena dua orang yang sangat dekat dengannya dalam bahaya yang sangat besar.

Api merah berkobar besar dan telah menghanguskan semuanya. Meninggalkan asap hitam yang membubung tinggi ke udara. Dia berusaha masuk ke lautan api itu, mengira Aoi dan Aika terjebak dalam kepungan api.

"AOI-SAN! DI MANA KAU!? UHUK! UHUK! UHUK!" teriak Naruto yang terbatuk-batuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya segala arah."Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa rumahku bisa terbakar!?"

Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Aoi maupun Aika. Naruto terus berusaha mencari hingga langkahnya mencapai halaman belakang. Di sanalah, dia menemukan Aoi yang terkapar lemas di rerumputan, tak jauh dari rumah yang terbakar.

"AOI-SAN!" teriak Naruto panik dan berlari cepat menuju ke arah Aoi.

Begitu dekat, Naruto berlutut dan merangkul tubuh Aoi dari samping. Aoi yang masih sadar, merasakan kehadiran Naruto di sampingnya. Tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi luka-luka bakar yang terasa panas.

"Naruto-sama..."

"Aoi-san, apa yang terjadi di sini? Lalu di mana Aika-chan?"

Dengan suara lirih yang bergetar, Aoi menjawab.

"Ta-Tadi, ada seorang pria berambut pirang yang mendobrak pintu rumah dengan paksa. Dia membakar rumah ini dan merebut Aika-chan dariku. Aku mencoba melawannya, tapi dia menyerangku dengan api yang muncul tiba-tiba dari tangannya. Tubuhku terasa panas dan sakit sekali. Uhuk... Uhuk... Uhuk..."

Aoi terbatuk-batuk. Naruto semakin panik saja melihatnya.

"Aoi-san, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi, yang penting, tolong selamat Aika-chan. Pria itu menculik Aika-chan. Dia mengatakan namanya adalah Phenex Riser, jika ingin mendapatkan anak ini kembali, temui dia di dunia bawah, sampaikan pesan ini pada Uzumaki Naruto..."

KLUK!

Setelah mengatakan itu, perlahan-lahan kedua mata Aoi tertutup. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak lagi. Terasa ringan saat Naruto memeluknya.

Naruto terpaku karena harus menyaksikan Aoi yang meninggal di hadapannya. Kedua bola mata birunya bergoyang-goyang. Air bening menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Aoi-san... Tidak... Ini tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin Aoi-san meninggal..."

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kepalanya pun tertunduk. Dia meletakkan tubuh Aoi yang tidak bernyawa, hati-hati di tanah. Perasaannya menjadi bertambah sedih.

Rias yang telah dibawa pergi dan akan dinikahkan dengan pria dari klan Phenex, rumahnya terbakar, Aoi si pelayan kepercayaannya meninggal dunia, dan ditambah Aika yang diculik oleh pria yang bernama Phenex Riser.

Beban kepedihannya terus menyerang hatinya secara bertubi-tubi. Dia tidak sanggup menahan semua ini sendirian lagi. Tidak lagi. Kesedihan dan keterpurukan harus dihancurkan dari kehidupan barunya ini.

"Phenex Riser... Dia telah menculik anakku... Aku akan menemuinya di dunia bawah sana. Akan kutunjukkan siapa aku sebenarnya pada dia... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Cahaya merah menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Kedua matanya berwarna merah dan menajam, menyerupai mata musang. Dua guratan di dua pipinya menebal. Gigi-giginya meruncing dan menajam.

Dia dilanda emosi kemarahan yang sangat besar dan bersiap akan menghancurkan siapa saja yang telah membuatnya menderita.

Dialah, Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuriki Kyuubi, yang berasal dari desa Konoha. Shinobi yang terdampar di dunia lain.

Jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selasa, 16 Mei 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Kata "kamu" merujuk pada orang yang dianggap dekat atau dicintai, berarti kata sopan untuk menunjuk seseorang. Biasanya digunakan oleh tokoh perempuan ketika berinteraksi dengan tokoh perempuan lainnya atau tokoh laki-laki.**

 **Kata "kau" merujuk pada orang yang dianggap musuh atau saat satu tokoh membenci tokoh lain. Kata yang kasar. Kau dipakai saat menunjuk laki-laki atau perempuan jika sedang dalam keadaan marah.**

 **Begitulah, cara saya menggunakan kata "kau" atau "kamu."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHO ARE YOU, NARUTO?**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5. Tentang Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRUK!

Bunyi jatuh terdengar ketika Rias sedang pergi ke sekolah. Bunyi jatuh tersebut berasal dari seorang laki-laki yang jatuh dari langit, menghantam sebuah batang pohon sehingga membuat laki-laki itu pingsan sebentar. Saat mencapai tanah, tubuh laki-laki berambut pirang itu menjadi lemas dan tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa menit.

Rias yang penasaran pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri laki-laki itu. Dia berjalan cepat dari trotoar yang sepi, berada tepat di kawasan apartemennya.

Untung Rias sendirian waktu itu, tidak terlihat para peerage-nya yang selalu bersamanya. Jadi, dia menemukan laki-laki itu dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

Begitu di dekat laki-laki berambut pirang itu, Rias berlutut dan memperhatikannya sebentar.

"Ng... Siapa laki-laki ini? Penampilannya aneh sekali..."

Dia menyentuh pelindung kepala yang melingkari kepala laki-laki itu. Terdapat lambang Konoha di pelindung kepala milik laki-laki itu. Dia penasaran ingin mengetahui arti dari lambang Konoha itu.

Kemudian dia memperhatikan wajah dan seluruh tubuh laki-laki itu. Pakaian yang dikenakan laki-laki itu adalah jaket, celana panjang, dan sepatu standar ninja, serba berwarna jingga kehitaman.

Diperiksanya urat nadi di pergelangan tangan laki-laki itu, hasilnya terasa denyut jantung yang masih berdetak. Bukti bahwa laki-laki itu masih hidup.

Dia berpikir ingin membangunkan laki-laki itu dan mencoba akan memberikan napas buatan untuk laki-laki itu.

Pada akhirnya, dia melakukan niatnya itu untuk menolong laki-laki ninja yang jatuh dari langit itu.

Terjadilah pemberian napas dari mulut ke mulut. Hasilnya membuat laki-laki itu terbangun dan membelalakkan kedua matanya saat mendapati Rias yang telah memberikan bantuan napas ke mulutnya.

Wajah laki-laki itu memerah padam seketika. Rias tersenyum karena merasa senang. Wajahnya berjarak beberapa cm dari wajah laki-laki itu.

"Ah, akhirnya kamu terbangun juga. Syukurlah."

Pada akhirnya, jeritan panjang laki-laki itu terdengar sangat keras dan mengguncang tempat itu. Seperti dilanda gempa bumi.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, namamu Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Iya. Kalau kamu?"

"Aku Gremory Rias. Salam kenal ya."

Rias mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto saat di awal perkenalan. Naruto menyambut tangan Rias dengan senyuman yang hangat.

"Salam kenal juga."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu bisa jatuh dari langit sih?"

"Ah, itu ya? Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang aku ingat, waktu itu, aku bersama guruku Killer Bee. Tiba-tiba, muncul lubang hitam yang sangat besar di tanah, lalu menyedotku ke dalamnya. Guruku sangat panik waktu itu, dan mencoba menangkapku. Tapi, sayangnya dia tidak berhasil. Aku terlepas darinya."

"Oh, begitu."

"Ya, begitulah. Aku tidak tahu di mana aku berada sekarang. Sepertinya aku tiba di tempat lain," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil duduk bersila di tanah lalu memegang dagunya untuk berpikir keras."Rasanya ada seseorang yang telah melemparku ke sini. Apakah mungkin Uchiha Madara lagi?"

"Uchiha Madara?"

Rias yang memilih duduk di samping Naruto, merasa penasaran akan cerita Naruto.

"Iya. Biarpun aku jelaskan, tentu kamu tidak tahu tentang siapa Uchiha Madara itu. Namun, yang pasti dia adalah musuh besarku di dunia asalku."

"Oh, kalau begitu, ya sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau kamu ikut denganku sekarang?"

"Eh? Ikut denganmu?"

"Iya, kamu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia ini, kan? Makanya aku menolongmu."

"Apa kamu bisa dipercaya?"

"Tentu. Aku ini bukan orang jahat."

Rias tersenyum sambil meraih tangan Naruto dan ditariknya tangan Naruto dengan paksa. Sehingga Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Memangnya kita akan kemana?"

"Apartemenku."

"Apartemen? Apa itu?"

"Hah!? Kamu tidak tahu tentang apartemen!?"

Rias menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah Naruto. Dia tercengang habis akan pertanyaan Naruto yang terkesan polos.

Tentu, Naruto tidak tahu tentang apa itu apartemen. Karena dia berasal dari desa, bukan kota.

"Asalmu darimana sih!?" lanjut Rias kemudian.

"Desa Konoha."

"Pantas saja. Kamu tidak tahu tentang apartemen itu," Rias melonggarkan bahunya."Apartemen itu adalah tempat tinggal."

"Oh, tempat tinggal."

"Iya."

Rias tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan wajah polos.

"Aku penasaran ingin melihat apartemen itu."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi sekarang. Sekalian aku akan mengubah penampilanmu yang aneh itu."

"Apa!? Kamu mengira penampilanku aneh!?"

"Iya. Aneh."

"Hei, ini memang penampilan sehari-hariku sebagai ninja, tahu!"

"Eh, kamu ninja!?"

"Ya."

Naruto merengut sambil menatap Rias dengan tajam. Rias menjadi bengong.

Mereka berdua saling berdiri di antara pepohonan yang berbaris-baris. Mereka terdiam sebentar.

Lalu Rias tersenyum dan menarik tangan Naruto sehingga Naruto mengikuti langkahnya. Dia begitu senang karena bertemu dengan Naruto.

Pertemuan pertama ini menjadi momen yang paling berharga buat Naruto karena Rias mengajarinya berbagai hal di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke apartemen. Rias pun melupakan keinginannya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Lebih mengurus si bocah berisik yang tiba-tiba muncul dari langit itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berkat bantuan Rias, Naruto mendapatkan tempat tinggal sementara bersama Rias. Juga mendapatkan pakaian baru yang dibelikan Rias dan menjadi murid Akademi Kuoh yang baru masuk ke kelas 11. Rias mendaftarkan Naruto masuk ke Akademi Kuoh dan juga memasukkan Naruto dalam anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

Intinya, Naruto sekelas dengan Rias. Dia menjadi teman dekat Rias yang membuat semua orang merasa cemburu. Sebab Rias adalah gadis yang paling cantik dan diidolakan oleh para murid laki-laki di sekolah itu.

Hari ini, di hari pertama Naruto masuk sekolah, Rias memperkenalkan Naruto pada para anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib, saat berada di ruang klub tersebut.

"Perkenalkan semuanya, kita kedatangan anggota baru," kata Rias yang baru masuk ke ruang klub bersama Naruto."Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, murid baru yang baru saja masuk ke sekolah ini."

Semua orang termasuk Akeno, Issei, Koneko, Asia, Kiba, dan Ravel, memandang ke arah Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Hai, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal semuanya," sahut Naruto yang tertawa lebar.

"Hai juga, aku Yuuto Kiba," jawab Kiba yang tersenyum.

"Aku Argento Asia. Salam kenal juga buat Uzumaki-san," Asia membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku Phenex Ravel...," Ravel menunjuk ke arah gadis berambut putih yang duduk di sampingnya."Yang ini, namanya Toujou Koneko. Kau harus berhati-hati padanya karena dia itu suka memukul orang seenaknya."

"Dasar, gadis burung ayam!" tukas Koneko yang melirik ke arah Ravel.

"Apa katamu!? Dasar, gadis kucing neraka!" Ravel mendelik ke arah Koneko.

Kedua gadis loli itu malah ribut sendiri. Semua orang sweatdrop melihat mereka.

"Hahaha... Mereka selalu begitu...," Rias tertawa kecil lalu menyadari tatapan Issei yang tertuju padanya."Oh ya, Naruto-kun... Yang ini namanya Hyodo Issei."

Issei, yang duduk di samping Kiba, hanya memasang wajah yang tidak suka. Naruto menyadarinya dan kemudian kaget setengah mati ketika mendapati Akeno yang merangkul lengan kanannya secara tiba-tiba. Ekspresi wajah Akeno terlihat sangat menggoda.

"Halo... Naruto-kun... Kenalkan aku Himejima Akeno. Senang sekali bertemu denganmu...," ujar Akeno dengan suaranya yang lembut."Kamu tampan juga ya."

Naruto merasa tidak nyaman. Terbukti dari ekspresinya yang memerah sekali. Rias menjadi marah dan menunjuk ke arah Akeno.

"AKENO! LEPASKAN DIA!"

"Ara... Ara... Kenapa kau marah, Rias-buchou!?"

"Naruto-kun itu anggota baru! Jangan goda dia seperti itu!"

"Biarkan saja. Sepertinya Naruto-kun suka jika aku memeluk tangannya seperti ini."

"AKENO!"

Terjadilah peperangan sengit antara Raja dan Ratu yang memperebutkan laki-laki ninja itu. Semua orang di sana, menjadi sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Ah, kenapa jadi begini sih?" Kiba bengong.

"Siapa sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto itu? Kenapa Rias-buchou bisa dekat dengannya seperti itu? Hmmm... Aku menjadi penasaran," bisik Issei pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak saat itu, peristiwa demi peristiwa dialami Naruto bersama para anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Naruto selalu menolong Rias jika Rias mengalami bahaya. Tapi, Rias memperingatinya agar tidak menunjukkan kekuatan ninjanya itu di depan semua orang. Cukup hanya Rias yang bisa melihatnya dan mengetahuinya, dia hanya menggunakan kekuatan ninjanya di saat Rias sendirian diserang oleh para musuh.

Karena selalu bersama seperti itu, menanam benih-benih cinta di hati mereka. Mereka akan cemburu jika salah satu dari mereka didekati orang lain. Lalu mereka akan salah tingkah jika saling berdekatan.

Atas permintaan Rias, Naruto menyembunyikan kekuatan ninja itu. Naruto menepati janjinya dan nekad mengutarakan isi hatinya itu pada Rias, pada saat berdiri di dekat loker.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rias. Apa kamu mau menikah denganku?"

Rias sangat kaget dengan pernyataan Naruto yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Dia memegang erat dua tali tas yang digendong di punggungnya.

Untung sekali, saat itu, suasana sudah mulai sepi. Semua orang sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Sambil menunggu jawaban Rias, Naruto juga memegang dua tali tas yang digendongnya di punggungnya. Berharap sekali Rias menerimanya.

Sedetik kemudian, Rias tersenyum dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu dan aku mau menikah denganmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar...," Rias mengangguk dengan sikap yang manis."Tapi, aku belum siap untuk menikah sekarang. Kita cari waktu yang tepat untuk menikah nanti. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah. Yang penting, aku siap menunggumu sampai kapanpun itu."

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

"Terima kasih buat apa?"

"Karena kamu sudah memilihku untuk menjadi istrimu."

"Ya, kamu mengingatkanku pada ibuku. Ibuku memintaku untuk mencari gadis yang sangat mirip dengannya. Warna rambutmu mirip dengan warna rambut ibuku."

"Naruto-kun..."

"Aku ingin memilikimu, Rias. Walaupun kamu iblis, itu tidak ada masalah bagiku. Yang penting, kita selalu bersama. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, hime."

Perkataan Naruto sungguh membuat Rias terkesan. Menariknya untuk memeluk Naruto. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman yang hangat.

Di ruang loker itu, keheningan menjadi saksi atas cinta bersemi antara gadis iblis dan laki-laki ninja itu. Mereka mulai menjalin tali kasih dalam dunia yang berbeda.

Setelah lama berpelukan, mereka saling menatap antara satu sama lainnya. Tersenyum bersama lalu mendekatkan wajah masing-masing.

Tidak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka.

Seseorang ternyata melihat adegan itu. Dia juga mendengar percakapan mereka. Dia menggeram kesal sambil meninju dinding karena dia berdiri di dekat pintu ruang loker yang masih terbuka, tepatnya di luar.

"Aku terlambat. Ternyata Naruto yang telah mendapatkan Rias-senpai. Akh... Rasanya menyebalkan sekali!"

Issei merasa sakit hati karena Rias telah menjadi pacar Naruto. Hancur sudah harapannya untuk memiliki Rias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan setelah itu, Naruto dan Rias menikah.

Mereka menikah di kuil, yang berada di kota Kuoh, dengan disaksikan oleh Manager dan istrinya. Manager yang telah menjadi orang penting yang telah mengorbitkan Naruto untuk menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Dia menawarkan dirinya menjadi wakil Naruto saat melakukan upacara pernikahan.

Pernikahan antara iblis dan manusia itu terjadi juga. Hubungan mereka disahkan oleh sang pendeta kuil.

Tepuk tangan yang sederhana mewarnai pernikahan ini. Naruto merasa bahagia karena Rias sudah menjadi istrinya.

"Terima kasih, Pak Manager, karena Bapak sudah mau menjadi wakilku," ucap Naruto yang membungkukkan badannya pada sang Manager.

"Sama-sama, Naruto-san," jawab Manager, si pria berambut hitam dan berumur sekitar 30-an.

"Semoga kalian selalu bahagia...," sahut istri si Manager. Dia adalah wanita berambut coklat.

"Terima kasih, Bu Manager."

Untuk sekian kalinya, Naruto membungkuk hormat pada dua orang yang telah berjasa baginya. Kini Naruto sudah menjadi seorang suami yang siap memimpin kehidupan barunya bersama Rias.

Dia tampak gagah dalam balutan pakaian pengantin pria yang berwarna serba hitam. Sedangkan istrinya tampak cantik dalam balutan pakaian pengantin wanita yang berwarna serba putih.

Rambut istrinya disanggul dan pita bunga merah terpasang di sisi kiri rambutnya. Istrinya tampak bahagia dan selalu menunjukkan senyumnya yang manis.

Aoi, sang pelayan pribadi, juga hadir di sana. Dia menjadi wakil Rias dalam pernikahan itu.

Resepsi pernikahan digelar sederhana di kuil itu, tanpa diketahui oleh para peerage Rias dan keluarga Rias kecuali Issei sendiri.

Fotografer sewaan Naruto juga hadir untuk memotret momen-momen penting yang terjadi di pernikahan itu. Foto-foto itu menjadi bukti yang paling berharga buat pasangan pengantin baru itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesaat Naruto mengingat momen-momen pentingnya bersama Rias. Dia tenggelam di dalam emosi marah yang meningkat drastis. Seiring cahaya merah menguar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku harus pergi ke dunia bawah sekarang juga. Aku harus menyelamatkan anakku. Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku bisa ke sana?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Baru mengingat jika dia lupa meninggalkan tanda segel hiraishin di tubuh Aika. Tapi, tanda segel hiraishin juga ada di punggung Rias dan juga ada tanda segel hiraishin di berbagai sudut Akademi Kuoh. Semua persiapan itu telah dia buat sejak lama.

Mendapatkan pencerahan di otaknya, Naruto menutup kedua matanya lalu mengangguk cepat.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku meminta bantuan pada mereka."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto segera melompat tinggi ke udara. Menghilang dalam sekejap mata dengan kilatan kuning. Meninggalkan lokasi kebakaran itu.

Aoi dibiarkan tergeletak di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dunia bawah.

Sebuah wilayah yang menjadi tempat tinggal para iblis dan malaikat jatuh. Wilayah dunia bawah kira-kira berukuran yang sama seperti dunia manusia, tetapi dengan daratan yang jauh lebih besar, karena tidak ada lautan. Langit awalnya berwarna ungu selama dua hari dan malam, tetapi saat ini Empat Besar Para iblis disesuaikan aliran waktu untuk mencocokkan di dunia manusia demi para iblis bereinkarnasi. Mereka direproduksi dengan sebuah bulan buatan menggunakan kekuatan-kekuatan iblis dan membuat kegelapan malam yang sama dengan dunia manusia

Wilayah Gremory adalah sebuah wilayah di mana klan Gremory tinggal. Klan Gremory memiliki wilayah sekitar yang sama seperti Honshu di Jepang. Sebuah wilayah yang sangat kaya dengan industri maju. Di antara wilayah adalah Gremory Palace, rumah dan terutama pembangunan Gremory Clan Head.

Saat ini, di istana Gremory, Rias tampak menyendiri di kamarnya. Kamarnya bernuansa mewah dan elegan. Berbagai perabotan kualitas tinggi menghiasi berbagai sudut kamarnya tersebut. Memberikan kesan inilah kamar sang putri bangsawan.

Rias duduk di atas tempat tidurnya yang berukuran besar. Dia memeluk sebuah bantal. Kedua matanya meredup sayu. Wajahnya diselimuti kesuraman.

Hatinya sangat merindukan suami dan anaknya. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan suami dan anaknya. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan keluarga kecilnya.

Dia ingin sekali kabur dari sini. Tapi, kakak laki-lakinya, Sirzech, telah memerintahkan beberapa penjaga yang ketat untuk mengawasinya. Sekali saja dia kabur, maka Sirzech dan anak buahnya akan mengejarnya habis-habisan. Dia akan tertangkap lagi dan tidak akan pernah dibiarkan kembali lagi ke dunia manusia sebelum dinikahkan dengan Phenex Riser, yang akan digelar tiga hari lagi.

Oleh sebab itu, membuat Rias sedih sekali. Bahkan Sirzech telah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Naruto. Ayah dan ibunya serta keluarga besarnya juga kaget mendengar kabar ini. Mereka menentang keras hubungan pernikahan antara iblis dan manusia ini.

Ayah Rias yang bernama Gremory Zeoticus, sangat marah besar pada Rias karena Rias mau saja menikah dengan pria manusia tanpa meminta restu darinya. Sedangkan ibu Rias, Gremory Venelana, hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Zeoticus, tapi di dalam hatinya sendiri, dia menerima pernikahan Rias itu. Gremory Grayfia, kakak ipar Rias sekaligus istri Sirzech juga menerima Naruto sebagai suami Rias. Tapi, Sirzech sendiri tidak menerima kehadiran Naruto di keluarga Gremory dan berharap Rias bisa memutuskan hubungan pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Lalu memaksa Rias untuk menerima kehadiran Riser sebagai suaminya yang baru.

"Aku tidak akan mau menerima Riser sebagai suamiku! Hanya Naruto yang akan menjadi suamiku!"

Rias berteriak keras saat berbicara dengan keluarga besar Gremory di ruang pertemuan dan langsung berlari keras menuju ke kamarnya. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar ucapan ayahnya yang menusuk hatinya.

"Rias-hime... Sampai kapanpun juga Tousama tidak akan merestuimu dengan laki-laki manusia itu. Kalian itu berbeda. Cinta kalian terlarang. Meskipun kalian mempunyai anak sekalian pun, Tousama tidak mengakuinya sebagai cucu Tousama. Ingat baik-baik..."

Begitulah yang dikatakan ayahnya, membuat hatinya terpukul. Ayahnya tidak akan mengakui Aika sebagai cucunya.

Di kamarnya yang sepi dan hanya diterangi lampu yang temaram, Rias menunduk sedih. Dia memeluk bantal itu dengan erat. Membayangkan Aika yang digendongnya kini.

"Naruto-kun... Maafkan aku, aku telah melanggar janjiku. Kita telah berpisah, padahal kita berjanji untuk hidup bersama selamanya. Tidak terpisahkan. Kamu akan selalu ada di sampingku dan menjagaku. Sekarang... Semuanya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan."

Perlahan-lahan tetesan kristal bening turun dari pelupuk mata biru kehijauan. Rias menyeka kristal bening itu, bersamaan pintu kamar terbuka.

KLAK!

Seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang coklat dan bermata violet, masuk ke dalam kamar Rias. Lalu menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Rias menyadari kedatangan ibunya, Venelana, dan buru-buru menghapus air matanya yang terus berlinang. Tapi, air mata itu tetap saja turun tanpa mau berhenti sama sekali.

"Kaasama..."

"Kaasama ingin mendengar cerita darimu, Rias-hime."

"Cerita apa?"

Rias melihat ibunya duduk di sampingnya dan merangkul bahunya dari samping. Kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang lembut.

"Kaasama ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto itu, yang membuat putri cantik Kaasama ini begitu mencintainya. Jadi, kamu mau menceritakannya pada Kaasama, kan?"

Putri iblis itu terpaku mendengarkannya. Dia pun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Berusaha meredakan tangisannya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya pada Kaasama."

"Bagus. Mulailah bercerita."

"Hm...," Rias sekali lagi mengangguk dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang berseri-seri."Naruto itu seorang ninja yang datang dari dunia lain. Dia bukan manusia biasa. Ada sesuatu yang sangat besar tersegel di dalam tubuhnya. Aku menemukannya saat dia jatuh dari langit..."

Rias pun membayangkan apa yang terjadi waktu itu. Venelana mendengarkannya dengan baik. Dia sangat penasaran tentang si ninja yang berasal dari dunia lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **uzuto: siapa naruto yang sebenarnya terjawab di chapter ini. Oh, mau request ya? Ntar saya selesaikan semua fic ini satu-satu.**

 **ShiranuiShuichi: naruto adalah shinobi. Ya, ini udah up.**

 **yellow flash115: oke, ini udah lanjut.**

 **blackjeck: updatenya bisa dua hari sekali atau seminggu sekali.**

 **reyvanrifqi: oke, lanjut**

 **ij0nk: oh, gitu. Benar juga. Akan saya tingkat lagi. Terima kasih banyak ya.**

 **Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer: oke, lanjut nih.**

 **kun: oke, lanjut.**

 **adam muhammad 980: terima kasih buat reviewnya ya. Ini lanjut.**

 **rifaiuzukaki: terima kasih banyak ya buat reviewnya. Ini lanjut.**

 **ksatriabima38: wah, terbawa suasana ya? Berarti kamu serius sekali membacanya. Terima kasih ya.**

 **yadi: iya, ini lanjut.**

 **Arch Strike: ya, naruto bukan manusia biasa. Dia seorang ninja.**

 **Arief Karate Shotokan: ya, naruto shinobi**

 **fais: oke fais, lanjut nih.**

 **DAMARWULAN: yang menculik Aika adalah Phenex Riser.**

 **yudi arata: terima kasih banyak buat reviewnya. Naruto punya kekuatan jichuriki yang sama dengan canonnya. Reaksi Naruto setelah mengetahui bahwa Issei dan Akeno yang membuatnya berpisah dengan Rias, akan dijawab di chapter depan.**

 **samsul gothickmanpurbalingga: oke, ini udah lanjut.**

 **aydie: udah diperpanjang word-nya.**

 **KidsNo TERROR13: oke, ini lanjut.**

 **KuramaBin: iya, saya juga sedih.**

 **Utsugi Renka: oke, lanjut nih.**

 **danielkeanumadegani: hehehe, iya, benar banget. Iya, anak naruto-rias adalah perempuan.**

 **Rhynd-Kun: amin, terima kasih. Saya akan bersemangat buat melanjutkannya.**

 **rohimexellenct: oke, lanjut nih.**

 **rudinixel007: naruto adalah ninja. Tentu aja ada Kyuubi yang tersegel di dalamnya. Ini udah update cepat.**

 **na kun: kok ketawa? Btw, terima kasih ya buat reviewmu.**

 **Etrama D Raizel: udah dipanjangin nih wordnya. Gimana? Apa kurang panjang?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Wow, baru kali ini ada mereview sebanyak itu, jadi membuat saya kewalahan untuk membalasnya. Jadi, mohon maaf jika saya membalasnya di halaman review ini.**

 **Sesuai permintaan, saya update kilat lagi hari ini! Sekaligus memperpanjang word-nya!**

 **Bagaimana? Puas? Ada yang mau memberi saran lagi?**

 **Referensi tentang dunia bawah di dunia dxd, saya ambil dari google dan diterjemahkan karena berbahasa inggris, jadi mohon maaf jika ada yang ganjal dalam segi bahasanya. Ini akan menjadi bahan patokan saya untuk mengetahui gambaran dunia bawah tersebut. Jadi, memudahkan saya dalam membuat ceritanya.**

 **Oke, sampai di sini saja. Kalau ada waktu, akan saya sambung lagi.**

 **Bye.**

 **Rabu, 17 Mei 2017**


	6. Misi penyelamatan

**Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamis, 18 Mei 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adegan battle fic ini ditulis oleh: Arif**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHO ARE YOU, NARUTO?**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6. Misi penyelamatan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ise-kun, apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Akeno pada saat duduk bersama Issei dalam sofa yang sama, tepatnya di ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Aku memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang. Aku merasa bersalah karena sudah membuatnya berpisah dengan Rias-senpai."

Akeno memasang wajahnya yang kusut. Dia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata dengan lirih.

"Benar. Aku juga merasa bersalah. Aku baru tahu kalau Sirzech-san akan menikahkan Rias dengan pria lain. Kita sudah dibohongi."

"Ya, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Apa kita beritahukan saja semuanya pada Naruto-kun?"

"Tapi, aku takut kalau Naruto marah pada kita."

"Itu juga yang kutakutkan. Aku tahu bagaimana sifat Naruto-kun."

"Aku juga. Andai, waktu itu, aku tidak memberitahukan semuanya pada Sirzech-san. Pasti semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanku, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Sebenarnya siapa kau?"

Pria itu terdiam sejenak. Sedetik kemudian, dia berbalik dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang sebenarnya pada Issei.

"Namaku Gremory Sirzech. Aku adalah kakak kandungnya Gremory Rias. Aku datang ke sini untuk mencarinya dan mengajaknya pulang kembali ke dunia bawah."

Saat itu juga, Issei benar-benar terkejut setengah mati mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"A-Apa!? Ka-Kau kakak kandungnya Rias-senpai!?

Pria berambut merah panjang dan bermata biru kehijauan itu, mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, itu benar."

"Aku baru tahu jika Rias-senpai punya kakak sepertimu."

"Cukup basa-basinya. Cepat katakan di mana Rias-hime itu!"

Tiba-tiba, muncul secara mendadak, seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru gelap, datang dari dalam lingkaran sihir. Dia mengenakan pakaian rapi yang dilengkapi blazer hitam yang menutupi kemeja putih. Celana panjang hitam dan sepatu hitam melengkapi penampilannya yang terkesan sempurna.

Issei dan Sirzech memandang ke arah yang sama, di mana pria berambut pirang itu datang mendekati mereka. Senyum yang menjengkelkan, terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Ternyata kau, Riser," kata Sirzech yang tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Kau lagi," celetuk Issei yang memasang wajah yang tidak suka.

Sirzech menatap heran pada pria yang diketahui bernama Riser itu.

"Kau mengenalnya, Riser?

"Ya, aku mengenalnya karena aku pernah bertarung dengannya...," Riser berdiri di samping Sirzech dan berkacak pinggang."Cepat beritahu di mana Rias-hime sekarang! Kalau tidak, aku akan membakar rumahmu ini."

"Apa katamu!?"

Issei menggeram kesal. Dia merasa Riser begitu meremehkannya. Apalagi mengancam seperti itu.

"Hentikan itu, Riser. Kita datang ke sini bukan untuk membuat keributan. Tapi, kita harus membawa pulang kembali Rias- hime."

"Ya, kau benar juga, Sirzech-sama."

Riser tersenyum lagi. Dia memilih diam dan menatap ke arah Issei dengan sinis. Sementara Issei juga membalas tatapannya dengan sinis juga.

Sirzech yang memulai percakapan kembali.

"Baiklah, aku ingin tahu di mana Rias-hime berada sekarang. Bisakah kau memberitahukan aku?"

Pandangan mata Issei beralih pada Sirzech. Dengan tegas, dia menjawab.

"Tidak bisa."

"Apa!? Tidak bisa!? Kau..."

Riser tampak kesal setelah mendengar ucapan Issei yang terkesan pedas. Dia ingin maju melangkah untuk memberi pelajaran pada Issei. Tapi, Sirzech menghalangi langkah Riser dengan tangannya.

"Hentikan, Riser!"

"Tapi, dia tidak mau memberitahukan di mana Rias-hime! Aku harus memberinya pelajaran agar dia mau mengatakannya pada kita!"

"Jangan buat keributan! Aku tidak mau ada yang terluka! Kau paham?!"

"Sirzech-sama... Kau... Cih..."

Riser mendecih kesal dan mundur sedikit. Dia membalikkan badannya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya.

Sirzech menghelakan napasnya sejenak. Issei menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan di mana Rias berada sekarang. Meskipun kalian memaksaku, aku tetap tidak akan memberitahukannya."

"Kumohon... Beritahulah... Ini demi orang tua Rias yang sangat merindukan Rias. Aku kakaknya, juga merindukannya. Karena itu, tolonglah... Beritahukan yang sebenarnya."

"Tapi..."

"Kumohon... Kami sekeluarga sangat mengharapkan kepulangannya. Tolonglah..."

Hati Issei terketuk ketika melihat wajah Sirzech yang begitu kusut. Terkesan Sirzech sangat berharap Issei memberitahukan di mana Rias berada sekarang. Tanpa mengetahui alasan Sirzech yang sebenarnya.

Issei memikirkan ini matang-matang. Dia tidak ingin memberitahukannya tetapi melihat Sirzech yang berusaha memohon-mohon seperti itu padanya, dia jadi tidak tega. Apalagi dia juga mengetahui bahwa Rias sudah menikah dengan Naruto. Lalu Rias tinggal bersama Naruto kini.

"Rias... Dia tinggal bersama suaminya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, di kota Kuoh ini..."

Alamat rumah Rias yang sebenarnya diberitahukan oleh Issei. Sirzech mengangguk dan mengucapkan sesuatu dengan senyuman simpul.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samamu."

"Ya."

"Hei, apa aku salah dengar? Rias-hime sudah mempunyai suami di sini!?" tukas Riser yang membalikkan badannya."Siapa nama suaminya tadi?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Issei cepat.

"Oh, Uzumaki Naruto... Hm... Hm... Aku akan mengingat nama itu."

Riser mengangguk-angguk paham. Sirzech tidak kelihatan terkejut sama sekali saat mendengarkan kabar ini. Dia masih bersikap tenang.

"Begitu ya? Aku baru tahu jika Rias sudah menikah di sini. Tapi, bisakah kau mempertemukanku dengan Rias? Hmmm... Namamu siapa?"

"Hyodo Issei. Panggil saja aku Issei."

"Baiklah, Issei-san."

"Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan Rias."

"Aku tunggu kabar selanjutnya darimu."

Sirzech tersenyum lagi. Issei mengangguk. Riser yang tersenyum licik.

Mereka bertiga bersepakat untuk melakukan rencana yang matang agar Rias bisa kembali ke dunia bawah. Hal ini membuat hati Issei merasa senang jika melihat Naruto yang menderita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitulah kejadian yang sebenarnya waktu itu. Issei sangat menyesalinya dan ingin memperbaiki semuanya agar kembali seperti semula.

Akeno yang telah mengetahui cerita Issei, hanya memasang wajah sedihnya dan memegang bahu Issei. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah ini.

Tiba-tiba, terdengarlah suara seseorang yang muncul seperti hantu, tepat di depan mereka berdua.

"Jadi, begitu rupanya. Kalian berdua yang menjadi dalang dari semua ini, Issei, Akeno..."

DEG! DEG!

Keduanya kaget setengah mati ketika melihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Tubuh laki-laki itu menguarkan sinar kuning yang berkobar.

"...!" Issei dan Akeno berucap bersama-sama."Naruto...!"

Laki-laki ninja yang tak lain adalah Naruto, menatap mereka dengan tajam. Dia sangat kesal karena telah mendengar semua apa yang dikatakan Issei dan Akeno. Dia tidak menyangka jika dua temannya tega melakukan semua ini terhadapnya.

"Issei... Kau...," suara Naruto terdengar berat."KAU TELAH MEMBUAT AKU BERPISAH DENGAN RIAS-KU! HAAAAAAH!"

Tanpa dikomando lagi, Naruto yang telah dikuasai emosi kemarahan besar, langsung melesat dan menarik kerah seragam Issei dengan kasar. Issei tertarik olehnya dan Issei dilempar begitu saja ke arah lain.

BRUAAAK!

Issei menabrak dinding dengan keras. Naruto melihatnya dan segera mengejarnya untuk memberikan serangan selanjutnya.

Saat itu juga, satu lengan raksasa tercipta dari sinar kuning yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Lengan raksasa itu mengeluarkan putaran bola biru besar yaitu "Oodama Rasengan."

Menyaksikan semua itu, Akeno memekik keras.

"NARUTO! JANGAAAAAAN!"

Dengan cepat, Akeno berlari cepat sebelum serangan Naruto mencapai Issei. Issei yang masih terkapar di lantai karena tubuhnya kesakitan, menyadari lengan raksasa itu bergerak cepat menuju ke arahnya. Memberikan serangan Oodama Rasengan itu padanya.

BETS!

Akeno berhasil sampai di depan Issei dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Dia berteriak keras sejadi-jadinya.

"JANGAAAAAN, NARUTOOOO... HENTIKAAAAAAN!"

Lengan raksasa yang membawa Oodama Rasengan itu, berbelok ke arah lain. Kemudian ditarik kembali ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto terhenti sendiri karena si musang berekor sembilan yang menghentikannya sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

 **['Hentikan itu, Naruto!']** batin si musang berekor sembilan yang bernama Kyuubi.

'Kyuubi, lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku menghajar orang yang telah mengkhianatiku ini!' batin Naruto juga di dalam hatinya.

 **['Apa kau lupa kalau kau berjanji tidak akan menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk membunuh orang, hah!? Kau tidak seperti Naruto yang kukenal dulu. Di mana Naruto yang kukenal suka berteman dan baik terhadap siapapun yang telah menyakitinya? Kau telah dikuasai emosi marah. Kendalikan dirimu.']**

'...'

Naruto terdiam dan sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya. Bersamaan tubuhnya tidak bersinar kuning lagi. Dia berdiri kaku di tempatnya berpijak.

Sementara itu, Akeno menurunkan kedua tangannya karena merasa Naruto tidak menyerang Issei lagi. Dia menghelakan napas leganya.

BRUK!

Naruto ambruk dan berlutut di lantai. Menundukkan kepalanya. Badannya bergetar hebat.

Sambil berusaha bangkit secara perlahan-lahan dari acara terkaparnya, Issei menahan rasa sakit pada punggungnya. Dia memilih untuk tidak melawan Naruto karena tahu bahwa dialah yang salah. Dialah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.

"Ise-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Akeno yang ikut membantu Issei berdiri.

"Ya, Akeno-senpai. Aku tidak apa-apa kok," Issei tersenyum sebisanya dan mencoba berjalan pelan untuk mendekati Naruto.

Naruto yang tertunduk, merasakan hatinya yang sangat terluka. Kesedihan berat telah menutupi mata dan hatinya sehingga mendorongnya untuk berniat menghancurkan siapa saja yang telah membuatnya menderita. Tanpa mempedulikan lagi siapapun, yang penting dia bisa melampiaskan rasa amarahnya ini pada orang-orang yang telah mengkhianatinya.

Tapi, untung saja, Kyuubi datang untuk menghalanginya agar tidak membunuh teman-temannya yang tidak bersalah.

Dengan pelan, Issei berlutut dan memegang bahu Naruto. Berkata dengan lirih.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Karena aku, kau telah berpisah dengan Rias-senpai. Awalnya aku berniat membantu Sirzech-san untuk mempertemukan Sirzech-san dengan Rias-senpai. Sirzech-san bilang kalau orang tua Rias-senpai sangat merindukan Rias-senpai. Tapi, ternyata Sirzech-san membohongiku."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya pelan-pelan untuk memandang Issei. Issei memasang wajah yang kusut saat melihat air bening menetes dari sudut mata biru Naruto.

"Kau... Telah membuatku menderita... Kau jahat. Keterlaluan, kau, Issei!"

Naruto menepis tangan Issei dengan kasar. Issei terperanjat dan mundur sedikit. Naruto menatapnya dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Karena ulahmu... Anakku diculik oleh Phenex Riser. Rumahku dibakar olehnya. Pelayan pribadiku dibunuh olehnya. Semuanya telah hancur. Hancur! Aku telah kehilangan segalanya... Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, Issei!"

Naruto berbicara keras. Meluapkan apa yang dia rasakan. Air matanya terus berlinang. Membuat kedua orang itu merasa iba melihatnya.

Bersamaan itu, empat orang masuk ke dalam ruang klub itu. Kiba, Koneko, Asia, dan Ravel menjadi heran karena tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Kiba bertanya.

"Kenapa Naruto-senpai bisa menangis seperti itu?" Ravel juga ikut bertanya.

"Ah, nanti akan aku jelaskan. Sebaiknya kalian keluar dulu ya," Akeno tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan keempat anggotanya untuk keluar dari ruang klub itu.

"Ya...," sahut keempat anggota itu saat didorong paksa oleh Akeno menuju keluar pintu.

Mereka pergi ke halaman depan sekolah, di mana acara kelulusan masih berlangsung. Meninggalkan Issei yang berbicara serius dengan Naruto di ruang klub tersebut.

Dua laki-laki itu masih berhadapan dalam suasana yang tegang. Issei menghelakan napasnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal itu. Aku sangat menyesalinya," Issei menunjukkan wajahnya yang kusut."Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku berjanji akan mengembalikan semuanya padamu. Asal kau memaafkan aku dan tidak marah lagi padaku. Bagaimana?"

Naruto masih menatap Issei dengan tajam. Tangisannya sudah berhenti. Lalu dia membuang mukanya.

"Tidak semudah itu, aku memaafkanmu. Kau harus membuktikan janjimu itu, barulah aku memaafkanmu."

Nada bicara Naruto terdengar datar. Tidak tinggi seperti tadi. Issei sedikit merasa senang saat mendengarkan semua ucapan Naruto.

Dia tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan berusaha membuktikan janjiku. Kita akan bekerja sama untuk mengembalikan semua ini."

Naruto melirik ke arah Issei. Ia masih merasa sedikit kesal tapi dia berusaha tersenyum sebisanya.

"Ya."

"Pertama-tama, yang kita lakukan sekarang adalah... Tunggu dulu... Tadi, kau bilang anakmu diculik ya?"

"Iya. Anakku diculik oleh Phenex Riser."

"Eh? Aku baru tahu kalau kau dan Rias-senpai baru punya anak. Kapan lahirnya?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu."

"Kalau begitu, aku mengucapkan selamat padamu."

"Cukup basa-basinya, Issei!"

Naruto sewot. Issei tertawa cengengesan lalu berpose dengan keren.

"Baik, pertama-tama kita menyelamatkan anakmu. Sekalian membawa kabur Rias-senpai. Kita harus memberitahukan ini pada teman-teman. Bagaimana?"

"Aku setuju saja."

"Sepakat."

"Sepakat."

Keduanya saling berjabat tangan dan saling tersenyum. Melakukan sebuah rencana yang matang untuk menyelamatkan Aika dan Rias. Hal ini menimbulkan kejadian yang tidak terduga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA!? NARUTO DAN RIAS-BUCHOU SUDAH MENIKAH!?" sahut semuanya yang sangat kaget setelah mengetahui kebenaran itu dari Issei ketika berada di ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

Tampak Kiba, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, dan Akeno duduk di sebuah sofa yang terpisah. Sedangkan Issei dan Naruto duduk dalam satu sofa yang sama.

"Ya, begitulah," Naruto mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang datar."Aku dan Rias merahasiakan ini demi kebaikan kami sendiri."

"Sangat mengejutkan," Kiba syok.

"Aku baru tahu soal ini," Koneko kelihatan kecewa.

"Aku juga," Ravel kelihatan kecewa.

"Jadi, selama ini Rias merahasiakan semuanya. Pantas saja Rias selalu memakai jaket yang besar waktu itu. Ternyata menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari kita," Akeno juga tampak kecewa.

"Dan sekarang Aika diculik ya?" Asia memasang wajah ibanya.

"Memangnya Aika diculik siapa, Naruto?"

Kiba yang bertanya, Naruto menatap ke arah Kiba dengan pandangan yang sangat serius.

"Aika diculik oleh orang yang bernama Phenex Riser."

"Phenex Riser!?"

Ravel terkejut setengah mati ketika mengetahui siapa yang menculik Aika. Otomatis semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Eh? Kau kenal dia, Ravel-chan?" tanya Issei penasaran.

"Tentu. Aku mengenalnya. Diakan kakakku."

"APA!?"

Semuanya kaget setengah mati setelah mendengarnya kecuali Ravel. Ravel memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kakakku bisa melakukan semua ini. Mungkin Aika dibawa ke istana Phenex. Aku harus memastikannya dulu."

"Benar juga. Pasti Aika di bawa ke istana Phenex. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bentuk dua kelompok?" Akeno memberikan komando."Satu kelompok bertugas menyelamatkan Aika. Satu kelompok lagi bertugas membawa kabur Rias. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju!" tukas semuanya kompak.

"Bagus. Satu kelompok yang akan menyelamatkan Aika, yaitu aku, Kiba, Ravel dan Koneko. Sisanya aku serahkan pada Ise-kun dan Naruto-kun, yang akan bersatu untuk membawa Rias kabur. Kita bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Paham?"

"Paham!"

Semuanya bersorak kompak sambil menunjukkan reaksi masing-masing. Akeno tersenyum dan mengangguk tegas.

Dimulailah petualangan kelompok anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib dalam misi penyelamatan, menuju ke dunia bawah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dunia bawah saat ini.

Di istana Phenex, di mana para keluarga Phenex tinggal, tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang diterangi lampu yang terang, tampak seorang pelayan tua yang sedang menggendong bayi perempuan. Bayi perempuan berambut merah crimson yang mungil, berumur sekitar 3 hari, tertidur pulas dalam gendongan pengasuh yang hangat. Tubuh bayi itu dibedung dengan kain merah yang lembut. Sehingga membuat bayi itu merasa nyaman.

Bayi perempuan yang tak lain adalah Aika, anak Naruto dan Rias, yang diculik oleh Riser dari dunia manusia. Lalu Riser membawa Aika ke istana Phenex dan menyembunyikan Aika di kamarnya. Dia tidak membunuh Aika tetapi akan menggunakan Aika sebagai alat memaksa Rias untuk cepat menikahinya.

Atas rencana liciknya yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, Riser merasa senang dan berpikir tidak akan ada siapapun yang bisa menemukan Aika di sini. Bahkan Naruto yang dianggapnya sebagai manusia biasa, tidak akan bisa mencapai ke tempat ini. Dengan begitu, Rias akan menjadi miliknya untuk selamanya.

Adegan cerita dimulai ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka, si pengasuh menyadari bahwa sang tuan rumah sudah datang untuk menemuinya.

"Selamat datang, Riser-sama."

Riser, hanya mengangguk dengan tampang yang datar.

"Apa anak itu sudah tidur?"

"Sudah, tuan."

"Kalau begitu, pergilah dan kembali ke tempatmu. Biar aku yang menjaganya di sini."

"Baik, tuan."

Dengan patuh, si pengasuh meletakkan Aika hati-hati di atas tempat tidur. Dia membungkuk hormat pada Riser lalu keluar kamar dengan terburu-buru. Kemudian menutup pintu kamar dengan suara yang pelan.

Riser berjalan pelan mendekati Aika. Ia mengambil Aika dan menggendong Aika dengan hati-hati. Memandang wajah Aika dengan lama.

"Bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik. Kau begitu mirip dengan putri Gremory itu. Apa mungkin kau terlahir sebagai seorang iblis? Atau manusia? Atau manusia setengah iblis? Hmmm... Aku tidak tahu pastinya...," dia tersenyum licik dengan sirat wajah yang jahat."Yang pasti kau akan menjadi anakku juga setelah aku menikahi ibumu. Tapi, terlebih dahulu aku membunuh ayahmu itu."

Tiba-tiba, Aika terbangun dan menangis keras sejadi-jadinya. Memekakkan telinga pria iblis itu.

"Hoek! Hoek! Hoek!"

"Hei, kenapa kau malah menangis? Hei, berhentilah!"

Riser kewalahan. Dia kebingungan saat menghadapi Aika yang begitu rewel. Aika menangis karena merasakan kehadiran orang jahat yang akan mencelakai orang tuanya.

Dengan jengkel, Riser meletakkan Aika dengan kasar di atas tempat tidur. Sehingga membuat Aika bertambah menangis keras. Rasanya Riser ingin membunuh Aika dengan tangannya ini.

Tapi, niat jahatnya itu dia urungkan dan dia segera pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Aika yang masih menangis tanpa ada siapapun yang bisa menenangkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jauh di sana.

Di istana Gremory, Rias tampak merasa cemas. Dia dapat merasakan bayinya yang sedang menangis di kejauhan sana.

"Aika-chan... Apa yang terjadi padanya?" kata Rias yang buru-buru turun dari atas tempat tidurnya. Menyibak selimutnya yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Dengan mengenakan gaun yang berwarna merah, Rias keluar dari kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu kamarnya lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan.

SET!

Tiba-tiba, seseorang muncul tepat di hadapannya. Mengejutkan dirinya.

"Rias-hime..."

Rias menunjukkan tampangnya yang garang.

"Kau lagi! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Seseorang itu tersenyum licik dengan gayanya yang angkuh. Lalu dia mencondongkan badannya ke depan, mencoba memegang dagu Rias dengan tangan kanannya.

"Rias-hime... Betapa cantiknya dirimu...," ucap seseorang itu yang tak lain adalah Riser."Kau memang menarik hatiku. Ingin rasanya aku menikahimu sekarang."

Rias menepis tangan Riser itu dengan kasar. Dia menggeram kesal.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah denganmu!"

"Oh ya, beraninya kau menolakku."

"Pergi dari sini! Atau aku akan..."

Belum sempat Rias melanjutkan perkataannya, Riser memotongnya.

"Akan apa, hah!? Mencoba mengusirku!?"

"Ya, aku akan melawanmu! Kalau kau berani, kita bertarung sekarang!"

Menunjukkan wajahnya yang garang, Rias bersiap untuk melawan Riser. Riser hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sinis.

"Buat apa kita bertarung? Buang-buang waktu saja. Bagaimana kita adakan acara pernikahan hari ini? Aku tidak sabar ingin mendapatkan dirimu."

"Sudah kubilangkan kalau aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!"

"Keras kepala sekali. Baiklah, kalau begitu...," Riser memasang wajah licik dengan seringaian yang lebar."Kupastikan nyawa anakmu itu akan tamat hari ini, Rias-hime."

Saat itu juga, Rias terkejut sekali. Kedua mata terbelalak keluar.

"A-Apa!?"

"Anakmu sekarang ada padaku. Aku mengambilnya dari dunia manusia. Jika kau tidak mau menikah denganku, hari ini. Kau tidak akan pernah lagi berjumpa dengan anakmu itu."

Rias syok sekali. Dia sangat marah dan ingin rasanya menyerang Riser. Tapi, semua itu dia tahan demi mendapatkan anaknya.

"Kembalikan anakku sekarang juga!"

"Aku akan mengembalikannya setelah kau menyetujui pernikahan ini."

"Aku setuju. Tapi, cepat kembalikan anakku."

"Ya, segera. Tentunya setelah kita menikah nanti."

Riser tersenyum licik lagi bersamaan dia menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir. Rias terperanjat dan berteriak keras.

"Riser! Tunggu dulu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruang pertemuan itu, tampak Zeoticus terdiam ketika mendengar cerita tentang Naruto dari Venelana. Dia hanya duduk di kursinya, tanpa menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Hanya berucap dengan nada datar.

"Begitu ya? Uzumaki Naruto itu adalah seorang ninja."

Venelana yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, dipisahkan dengan meja panjang, mengangguk cepat.

"Iya. Rias-hime yang telah menceritakannya padaku."

"Jadi, Rias-hime masih berharap juga aku merestui hubungannya dengan laki-laki manusia itu...," Zeoticus memandang istrinya dengan tegas."Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan merestui mereka!"

"Tapi, suamiku..."

"Tidak. Keputusanku tetap tidak! Hari ini, Riser datang dan memintaku untuk mempercepat pernikahannya dengan Rias. Upacara pernikahan akan digelar, malam ini. Beritahu Rias-hime untuk bersiap-siap."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Zeoticus bertolak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan Venelana. Venelana menghelakan napas kecewanya.

"Sangat sulit... Sepertinya Zeoticus tidak mau juga merestui hubungan Rias-hime dengan laki-laki ninja itu. Kasihan Rias-hime..."

Suara lembut sang ibu mengalun merdu hingga ke langit sana. Berharap suatu harapan besar bisa menjelma untuk membuat semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Kebahagiaan dapat dirasakan Rias bersama Naruto yang dicintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di depan halaman istana Phenex itu, tampak empat iblis sudah tiba di sana. Mereka memasuki istana dengan cara mengendap-endap. Untung saja beberapa iblis penjaga yang berjaga di halaman depan istana tersebut, sudah dilumpuhkan oleh mereka. Sehingga memudahkan mereka untuk memasuki istana tanpa ada seorangpun yang memergoki mereka.

Ravel menyuruh Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko menunggu di tempat yang aman. Sementara dia sendiri yang masuk ke dalam istana. Melewati penjagaan yang ketat tanpa ada yang merasa curiga. Kemudian terus berjalan cepat menuju ke kamar kakaknya, Riser.

Atas kesepakatannya dengan para anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib, Riser mau tidak mau harus masuk kelompok yang sama dengan Koneko, demi menolong Naruto agar Naruto bisa mendapatkan kembali Aika yang diculik. Ravel menebak pasti Aika disembunyikan di kamar kakaknya.

Untung saja, Riser sedang keluar. Menjadi keberuntungan yang besar bagi Ravel. Ravel berharap dalam hatinya. Semoga sang kakak maupun keluarganya yang lain tidak ada di saat dia melaksanakan misi yang penting.

Tak lama kemudian, Ravel tiba juga di kamar Riser. Dibukanya pintu dengan pelan, dia celingak-celinguk untuk memastikan keadaan aman ketika dia mencoba masuk ke kamar kakaknya.

"Bagus. Tidak ada orang. Aku harus masuk ke dalam nih."

Dia pun masuk dan menutup pintu kamar kembali. Berjalan pelan dan memperhatikan keadaan kamar itu dengan seksama.

"Hoek... Hoek... Hoek..."

Telinganya menangkap suara bayi yang menangis. Asalnya dari atas tempat tidur. Menariknya untuk mendekati bayi itu.

"Ah, ada bayi...," Ravel kaget dan mengambil bayi perempuan berambut merah crimson itu."Rambutnya merah. Mirip sekali dengan Rias-senpai. Persis yang dikatakan Naruto-senpai. Tidak salah lagi, bayi ini Aika-chan."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, dia menggendong bayi itu dengan bersusah payah. Kemudian keluar kamar dengan cepat.

Sesampainya di luar kamar, dia memastikan keadaan aman-aman saja. Lalu dia berlari cepat sambil menyembunyikan Aika di balik jubah merah yang dipakainya.

Dia akan pergi ke tempat kelompoknya menunggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dunia Bawah, Ibukota Teritori Maou, Lilith.

Sosok pirang itu tengah berdiri di dalam lebatnya hutan yang dekat dengan kastil Gremory, dia membalut dirinya sendiri dengan pakaian serba hitam dan tertutup, yang berguna untuk menyamarkan keberadaan tubuhnya. Dengan sebilah katana dari logam hitam berada di genggamannya, pucuk pedang itu teracung ke arah langit ungu Dunia Bawah. Sudut bibir pemuda itu tertarik ke atas ketika logam dingin tersebut memantulkan cahaya bulan palsu tersebut.

Alasan mengapa dia mengenakan berbagai atribut khusus tempur semacam ini karena ada seorang gadis yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Gadis berambut merah yang harus dipaksa menikah dengan pria bangsawan dari klan lain atas dalih mempertahankan keturunan darah murni.

Dia berencana untuk membawa kabur gadis itu, dia tahu bahwa salah seorang budak gadis itu akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya sendirian. Hyodou Issei namanya, dia adalah salah satu poin penting yang Ninja pirang itu perlukan untuk menyelamatkan Gremory Rias.

Naruto telah bekerja sama dengan Issei sebelumnya. Tugas dari Sekiryuutei itu sendiri adalah pengalih perhatian, sementara sisanya akan dilakukan oleh Naruto ketika keributan tengah terjadi. Ini adalah rencana yang memungkinkan Issei untuk terluka parah atau bahkan terbunuh, namun memiliki presentase keberhasilan tertinggi untuk menggagalkan pernikahan ini.

"Sudah hampir waktunya, ya?"

Dia menatap bilah tajam katana hitam tersebut, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sarung pedang yang ada di punggungnya itu.

'Bila rencana ini berjalan lancar, maka Issei akan melawan Riser.'

Dia menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengarahkan atensinya kepada sebuah kastil megah di arah utara, kastil Gremory.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Dia dengan lihai melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan yang lainnya dalam tempo cepat, membuatnya tampak terlihat seperti sebuah bayangan yang bergerak tanpa tubuh berkat pakaian serba hitam yang dia kenakan.

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum dia sampai di kastil Gremory, tepatnya pada sebuah bangunan yang menjadi lokasi pernikahan. Mendarat pada atap sebuah bangunan terpisah dari lokasi gedung pernikahan, dia melempar sebuah kunai yang telah terpasang sebuah segel Hiraishin ke arah hutan yang menjadi jalur pelariannya.

Dia telah menekan hawa keberadaannya hingga ke titik nol, jadi mustahil untuk diketahui keberadaannya oleh Iblis bertipe sensorik yang berkelas rendah.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Issei ke tempat tersebut setelah mengalahkan beberapa Iblis penjaga yang tidak terlihat kuat.

Rencana telah dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gedung pernikahan, kastil Gremory.

Bangunan itu begitu luas dan tertata dengan apik.

Di langit-langit, terdapat belasan lampu gantung dari kristal yang berjejer indah dan bersinar redup, membuat suasana di bawah didominasi oleh ketenangan dan kedamaian. Ditambah dengan cat warna putih yang membuatnya terkesan sakral, ini makin memperkuat ketenangan dan kedamaian dalam bangunan besar ini.

Di dalamnya, terdapat beberapa meja besar yang berjejer rapi dengan berbagai makanan dan minuman tersaji di atasnya. Para tamu undangan, yang sebagian besar berasal dari kalangan bawah, menikmati kemegahan dan keindahan bangunan ini dengan mulut membulat.

Itu wajar saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya acara pernikahan dari salah satu klan pilar di Dunia Bawah diadakan secara terbuka kepada masyarakat. Kebanyakan orang yang hadir di sini memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi kepada acara yang diadakan oleh keluarga Gremory dan Phenex ini, sisanya mungkin hanya ingin sekedar melihat kecantikan dari Gremory Rias yang terkenal itu.

Lingkaran sihir muncul di tengah altar pernikahan, itu milik klan Phenex. Sosok dari lelaki berwajah menjengkelkan dan arogan muncul setelahnya, dia mengenakan baju formal yang terlihat mewah dan mahal.

Laki-laki itu adalah calon suami dari Gremory Rias, Phenex Riser.

"Selamat datang di pesta pernikahan ini, para tamu."

Dengan senyum menjengkelkan miliknya, dia menyambut para hadirin dengan kata-kata seperlunya. Pidato singkat dari Riser tengah berlangsung dan perhatian seluruh Iblis tengah berpusat padanya, terkecuali pria bersurai crimson dengan zirah Maou miliknya. Dia tengah sibuk berdiskusi dengan seorang maid berambut perak, yang diketahui adalah [Queen] sekaligus istrinya.

"Bagaimana, Grayfia?" tanya pria yang diketahui bernama Sirzech Lucifer tersebut kepada maid di sebelahnya.

"Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, Sirzech-sama. Hyodou Issei akan segera tiba sebentar lagi untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini."

Iblis bersurai merah itu tersenyum, lalu bergumam pelan.

"Baguslah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali perhatian tertuju kepada Phenex Riser dan pidato hambarnya, pria pirang tersebut tersenyum dengan tangan kanan yang terentang ke kanan.

"Dan, aku perkenalkan kepada kalian..."

"Gremory Rias!"

Selanjutnya, lingkaran sihir lain muncul di atas altar pertunangan dan memunculkan sosok cantik yang berbalut dress putih dan bersurai crimson dengan mata blue-green yang tampak sendu.

Terkecuali kelompok Sitri dan Gremory yang memandang Rias dengan sedih, para Iblis terpukau karena kecantikan natural yang Rias miliki. Daya tarik gadis itu begitu kuat, sampai-sampai tidak mengherankan jika ada satu-dua Iblis yang tak sadar minumannya telah membasahi baju mereka.

Tubuh gadis itu memang berada di atas altar pernikahan yang berada di kastil Gremory, namun tidak dengan pikirannya.

'Naruto-kun... akankah kamu datang?'

Setitik air mata jatuh dari mata indahnya, tak ada satupun Iblis yang menyadarinya.

Riser, menyeringai puas dengan penampilan calon istrinya. Kini atensinya beralih menuju sosok Maou yang berdiri di pojok ruangan, tersembunyi oleh beberapa dekorasi hingga sedikit orang yang menyadarinya.

"Kalau begitu, Sirzech-sama. Bisakah kita mulai acaranya?" tanya Riser dengan nada hormat yang dibuat-buat, tak sabar lagi harus menunggu acara sakral ini dimulai. Sirzech tersenyum kecil, dan menjawab.

"Tentu saja kau boleh memulainya..."

Riser menyeringai senang.

"Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kau mengalahkan orang yang berada di sana untuk sekali lagi?"

Tangan Sirzech mengarah ke daun pintu utama di gedung tersebut, dan tak berapa lama pintu tersebut didobrak dengan sepenuh hati hingga retak di beberapa bagiannya.

"Issei!"

Rias berteriak senang ketika melihat pion kesayangannya muncul di sana, walaupun terdapat sedikit rasa kecewa karena bukan sosok pirang yang mendobrak pintu tersebut. Riser tercengang untuk sejenak, sebelum ekspresinya berubah menjadi sangat marah dan jelek.

"Kau...?!"

Issei memandang Riser dengan hawa permusuhan yang terasa nyata, para Iblis di ruangan itu hanya bisa mematung, tak paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Riser-kun. Pernikahan ini akan dilanjutkan, setelah kau mengalahkan Issei-kun untuk kedua kalinya. Apakah kau keberatan?" tanya Sirzech, nada dia tenang dan halus. Semua ini berjalan seperti yang dia rencanakan, Issei adalah orang yang akan menggagalkan pernikahan adiknya. Walaupun terdengar beresiko, tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba, kan?

Riser memasang raut wajah yang sulit diartikan kepada Sirzech, lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah, Sirzech-sama. Akan aku bantai dia untuk kedua kalinya."

PYAAR!

Ucapannya harus terhenti, ketika salah satu lampu gantung dari kristal jatuh tepat di atasnya. Rias selamat karena dia memang berada agak jauh dari Riser, walaupun gadis itu memasang tanda tanya terhadap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Lalu sosok hitam itu muncul, tepat di atas lampu gantung yang meremukkan tubuh Riser, lalu menggaet tangan mulus gadis itu dengan tangan miliknya, sebelum akhirnya hilang dengan sepercik cahaya kuning.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"... Eh?"

Tiba-tiba saja, gadis itu telah berpindah lokasi. Dia saat ini tengah berada di tengah hutan belantara, sepertinya masih terletak dalam wilayah Gremory. Matanya kemudian terpaku pada sosok serba hitam dengan iris biru safir yang mengingatkannya pada...

"Naruto-kun!"

GREP!

Dia cepat-cepat memeluk tubuh berbalut pakaian serba hitam tersebut, dan tangis meledak di dada Naruto. Pemuda itu tersenyum, lalu menanggalkan masker yang sempat ia gunakan hingga menampakkan sepenuhnya wajah dengan tiga pasang guratan di pipi tersebut.

Ninja tersebut mengurung Rias dalam pelukannya, membiarkannya melepaskan semua beban yang dirasakan tercurahkan dengan sebuah tangisan. Tangan yang dilapisi oleh gauntlet hitam itu mengelus pelan kepala Rias untuk lebih menenangkannya.

Itu tidak bertahan lama, karena datang sosok Maou berambut serupa Rias datang dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir. Maou Lucifer rupanya datang sendirian, matanya menatap Naruto dengan sebuah senyum simpul.

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Dia memberi tepuk tangan kepada Naruto, lalu melepaskan sebuah tawa halus yang membuat Naruto dan Rias melepaskan pelukan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **ShiranuiShuichi: terima kasih atas reviewmu. Ya, memang sengaja digantungin gitu. Hehehe... Oke, semangat**

 **FrofFallen: saranmu boleh juga, ntar saya pikirkan lagi.**

 **rifaiuzukaki: ya, jadwal updatenya nggak nentu. Kadang-kadang bisa update dua hari sekali, atau update seminggu sekali. Tergantung ada waktu luang buat menulis dan bantuan dari teman.**

 **Shinn Kazumiya: terima kasih, shinn. Nggak nyangka kamu baca juga. Ya, saranmu akan saya ikuti.**

 **Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer: ya, kurama masih ada di tubuh naruto. Komunikasinya nggak terputus kok. Oke, lanjut nih**

 **Andre iswandi378: terima kasih banyak. Akan saya jawab pertanyaan kamu satu-satu.**

 **Entahlah, belum tahu naruto punya kekuatan Rikuuda senjutsu.**

 **Issei dan Akeno memang nggak tahu kekuatan naruto.**

 **Belum tahu kekuatan naruto melebihi sirzech atau bukan.**

 **Nggak. Pertarungan naruto dan sasuke di dunia shinobi nggak akan terjadi di dunia dxd.**

 **Sekian dari saya.**

 **wirayudaj: entahlah, belum tahu naruto setara dengan siapa. Ini lagi sedang dipertimbangkan. Terima kasih atas reviewmu ya.**

 **Arch Strike: ya, flashback rias ke ibunya memang diskip kok.**

 **adiputra02: bukan phenex river tapi phenex ravel. Saya salah ketik. Iya, ravel adiknya riser.**

 **Oh, penjelasan dunia bawahnya udah saya hapus semuanya sehingga nggak membingungkan bagi yang membacanya.**

 **Uchiha Namikaze venom: iya, ini lanjut.**

 **irwan69: makasih sudah mengingatkan, ini udah dihapus. Ya, ini udah lanjut.**

 **adam muhammad 980: maaf, belum masuk fight. Ya, ini di chapter ini, udah masuk penyelamatan rias dan aika.**

 **Mantap Jiwa: ya, ini udah update bro.**

 **h3ndy: oke, makasih atas peringatannya. Saya sudah akan berusaha.**

 **Rhynd-Kun: terima kasih banyak. Phenex Ravel maksudnya bukan Phenex River. Salah ketik. Ravel adiknya Riser.**

 **Guest: ya, lanjut nih.**

 **blackjeck: kok kaget kalo tbc? Ya, ini update kilat lagi. Chapter 6-7, Naruto bakal ngobrak-abrik underworld.**

 **th0822626: ya, ini udah cepat lagi.**

 **Apocalypse: hai juga, saya baik. Oh, itu Ravel bukan River. Salah ketik. Ravel adiknya Riser.**

 **reyvanrifqi: ya, rey. Ini lanjut.**

 **uzuto: death note ya? Yang black book bakal dilanjutin juga. Salam kembali buatmu.**

 **Akairo Hoshi: oke, lanjut nih.**

 **IzumiReina: oh, nggak apa-apa kok. Memang sengaja ada flashback atas permintaan yang meresquest fic ini soalnya dia yang beri ide cerita ini. Reviewmu sangat bermanfaat bagi saya. Makasih ya.**

 **yudi arata: belum diketahui kekuatan naruto entah pakai kekuatan semua bijuu yang kayak di canon. Masih dalam pertimbangan. Naruto marah karena issei dan akeno menjadi dalang karena rias pergi. Mungkin ada rating game buat nentuin siapa yang berhak mendapatkan rias.**

 **FAISHAL ROKIE T: akan saya jawab pertanyaanmu satu-satu.**

 **Naruto pergi bersama para peerage rias lewat lingkaran sihir. Udah terjawab di chapter ini, siapa-siapa aja yang ikut bersama Naruto.**

 **Ya, ibu Rias menceritakan tentang naruto pada ayah Rias.**

 **Arief Karate Shotokan: yup, lanjut.**

 **patai: wow, makasih.**

 **Guest 2: ya, ini udah next.**

 **ShifuMastah: ya, makasih shifu. Ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **firdaus minato: halo, firdaus. Makasih. Ya, Riser harus dibunuh. Hehehe... Anak Naruto masih hidup kok.**

 **rohimexellenct: oh, makasih udah difollow nih cerita. Tenang aja, udah saya update kilat lagi. Jadi, jangan guna-guna saya ya. Saya mohon sangat sama kamu. :v**

 **Saya nggak berani buat lemon. Buat proses Aika, ya dari hasil pernikahan, udah tahu, kan? Jadi, nggak perlu jelasin lagi. Yang penting cerita ini tetap jalan sesuai dengan judulnya.**

 **Oke, begitulah pencerahan dari saya. Semoga bermanfaat bagimu ya. :v**

 **KuramaBin: ya, sialan si Riser. Naruto bakal hajar dia habis-habisan.**

 **Aika masih hidup kok. Dia udah diselamatin sama Ravel dkk.**

 **Ya, sama-sama.**

 **yadi: ya, ini kelanjutannya.**

 **ksatriabima38: ini udah lanjut. Udah baca, kan?**

 **Ahliebcaesar341: kurang panjang ya? Ini saya panjangin lagi. Hmm, pertanyaanmu udah dijawab di chapter ini. Belum tahu naruto pakai bijuu mode atau ashura mode.**

 **Ya, terima kasih buat reviewmu.**

 **danielkeanumadegani: ya, kayaknya naruto belum punya cakra ashura. Tapi, lihat aja di chapter depan.**

 **Semangat nih.**

 **Arch Strike: makasih atas reviewmu ya. Bagus. Jadilah pertama mereview.**

 **rudinixel007: ya, naruto sudah berteman dengan kurama sejak kecil.**

 **Ya, alur mundur sedikit.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Update kilat lagi!**

 **Sambungannya disimpan dulu di chapter selanjutnya. Tunggu diskusi dulu sama senior yang membuat adegan battle fic ini. Mungkin update selanjutnya agak lama. Semoga kalian bersabar untuk menunggu.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih atas review kalian yang luar biasa ini ya.**

 **Maaf, jika saya membalasnya di halaman chapter ini lagi.**

 **Sabtu, 20 Mei 2017**


	7. Pertarungan mempertaruhkan nyawa

**Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHO ARE YOU, NARUTO?**

 **By Arif**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7. Pertarungan mempertaruhkan nyawa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia memberi tepuk tangan kepada Naruto, lalu melepaskan sebuah tawa halus yang membuat Naruto dan Rias melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Safir itu berkilat waspada.

"Bagus sekali cara penyelamatan yang kau lakukan," kata Sirzech, dia menunjukkan gestur santai. Tetapi tidak dengan Naruto, dia kini menyembunyikan Rias di belakangnya dengan tangan kanan mengacungkan katana hitam ke arah Sirzech.

"Namamu Naruto, bukan?"

Si pirang tak menjawab, semakin merendahkan badannya dengan sebuah kuda-kuda kokoh. Kakak Rias entah kenapa merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak, seperti maut yang mendekat. Tanpa sadar keringat dingin menetes di pelipis Sirzech.

'Pria ini menganggapku sebagai musuhnya.'

Analisa Lucifer palsu tersebut tepat sasaran, kemudian dia menyunggingkan senyum hangat sebagai isyarat dirinya tidak berniat bertarung. Mengetahui keadaan kakaknya dan Naruto tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, Rias maju melewati pemuda itu dan berada di antara keduanya. Dia bertindak sebagai penengah.

"Kamu tidak perlu waspada kepada Nii-sama, Naruto-kun," ucap Rias, dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum ke arah pemuda itu. Sirzech menghirup napas lega karena adiknya telah menyelamatkan dirinya. Naruto sendiri terlihat memasang raut wajah berpikir dengan wajah yang menunduk, lalu melepaskan posisi tempurnya. Kemudian safir itu memberikan sebuah tatapan langsung ke arah Rias.

"Jika dia kakakmu, mengapa dia membuatmu harus bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak kau suka?"

Sekarang malah Rias yang menjadi terdiam dengan wajah yang menunduk dan berpikir, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menjawab.

"Pasti... ada alasannya. Benar kan, Nii-sama?"

Sirzech hanya mengangguk dan Naruto kali ini menatapnya dalam, meminta sebuah penjelasan.

"Itu benar, Naruto-kun. Aku memiliki alasan untuk hal itu. Sebenarnya alasanku menyetujui pertunangan ini adalah untuk membuat Riser sadar dan membuatnya berhenti bersikap arogan."

"Dengan membuat adikmu sebagai taruhan, dan Issei sebagai ujung tombaknya hanya karena dia adalah Sekiryuutei? Kau naif, Lucifer-sama..."

Sirzech mulai menyadari satu hal; dia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan Issei akan kalah dan kehilangan adiknya. Tangannya kini terkepal erat, menyesal karena bertindak ceroboh dan tidak memiliki pedang, apabila seandainya ujung tombaknya patah. Bila Issei yang berperan sebagai ujung tombak kalah dan dia tidak memiliki senjata kedua... maka Rias akan berakhir dengan membenci dirinya selama sisa umur gadis itu.

"Maka dari itu, di sini aku akan berperan sebagai senjata kedua dan merebut kembali istriku."

Mata biru itu kini memancarkan cahaya yang menenangkan, tetapi pedang itu masih mengarah pada leher Sirzech dan seolah mengincarnya.

"Sirzech-sama, bagaimana kalau kita membuat pertaruhan? Jika aku bisa menang melawanmu, batalkan pernikahan ini."

Sirzech tersenyum lembut, sepertinya ini akan berakhir dengan damai, pikirnya.

"Kau tak perlu bersusah-susah mengalahkanku, Naruto-kun. Kalahkan saja Ris-"

Crash!

Beberapa helai rambut crimson itu jatuh ke tanah, dan sebuah katana yang saat ini tengah dihentikan tusukannya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah Sirzech. Bahkan Lucifer tidak menyangka akan serangan ini, dia selamat karena berkat reflek super yang dimilikinya ketika dihadapkan dengan serangan mendadak.

"... Kau bisa menjadikan Riser lawanmu, Naruto-kun," ucap Sirzech, kedua matanya tertuju pada ujung bilah tajam yang mengkilap tersebut. Sementara Rias yang tadinya menengahi mereka hanya dapat terkejut ketika mendapati Naruto telah melancarkan sebuah serangan pada kakaknya.

"Tetapi sayangnya hanya ada kau di sini, Lucifer-sama."

Dia menarik pedang itu hingga terlepas dari kedua jari kakak Rias, lalu beberapa sabetan terjadi dan terdengar suara logam berdenting yang memecah kesunyian malam. Naruto terkagum dengan Sirzech, hanya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah yang dialiri sedikit Demonic Power, pedang hitam legam miliknya dapat diimbangi kekerasannya dan ditangkis dengan mudah setiap serangannya hanya dengan dua buah jari.

Inikah yang bernama Sirzech Lucifer?

"Masih ingin bermain pedang-pedangan lagi, Naruto-kun?" tanya Sirzech, dia memasang senyum simpulnya yang biasanya. Namun sorot matanya menunjukkan ketertarikan, Lucifer palsu tersebut menikmati permainan pedang Naruto yang terlampau hebat untuk ukuran manusia biasa.

Tidak, Naruto bukanlah manusia biasa. Manusia biasa tidak akan dapat bertahan lama di Dunia Bawah.

Dalam mata Sirzech, Naruto adalah lawan yang tangguh jika pemuda tersebut mulai serius dan mengeluarkan senjata rahasianya. Pemuda ini memiliki peluang yang tinggi untuk mengalahkan Sirzech jika dia serius.

"Hentikan!"

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

Teriakan Rias dianggap angin lalu oleh kedua orang yang dekat dengannya, mereka terlalu sibuk untuk saling menebas dan menangkis. Baja hitam melawan jari beralirkan Demonic Power dan keduanya berada dalam status imbang tanpa pemenang.

Gerakan Naruto ketika melancarkan tebasan demi tebasan terlihat seperti tarian indah yang melebihi skill pemain akrobat, keindahannya dapat membunuh jika lawannya lengah.

Sementara tangkisan Sirzech sendiri lebih terkesan kalem dan tidak berlebihan, dia cenderung mengeluarkan tenaga yang tidak seberapa dibandingkan gerakan rumit nan menawan milik Naruto.

Walaupun keduanya sangat berbeda dalam hal teknik, namun ada satu kesamaan yang tampak jelas di depan mata; kecepatannya luar biasa gila.

Rias yakin jika Kiba akan melihat pertarungan tidak serius ini dengan rahang jatuh ke tanah, levelnya terlalu tinggi untuk Iblis Kelas-Rendah sepertinya. Rambut crimson panjang gadis itu bergoyang liar karena gelombang kejut dan ledakan angin ketika jari dan logam tajam milik Sirzech dan Naruto bersinggungan.

Duagh!

"Ugh!"

Naruto terbatuk ketika kaki Sirzech menendang keras tepat di dada karena terdapat sebuah celah kecil di sana. Inilah alasan mengapa pemuda itu benci melawan orang licik yang juga kuat. Mata birunya masih lurus menatap Sirzech, orang itu masih berdiri santai di sana dengan sebuah senyum simpul.

'Sepertinya aku harus menambah levelnya, eh?'

Kedua matanya terpejam, dan ketika terbuka, biru safir telah digantikan oleh mata kodok dan daerah di sekitar mata berubah menjadi warna oranye. Dia menggunakan Sage mode.

Sirzech menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena tertarik dengan perubahan kecil yang Naruto buat, pria berambut merah itu dapat merasakan kekuatan pemuda ini telah meningkat.

"Kau cukup hebat, Naruto-kun."

"Simpan pujianmu setelah aku mendapatkan kembali Rias, Lucifer-sama."

Sirzech menghela nafas pelan, matanya dia pejamkan sebentar dan kemudian kembali terbuka. Dan sebuah tendangan terasa menghancurkan perutnya.

"?!"

BRAKHH!

BRAKH!

BRAKH!

Tak tanggung-tanggung, enam pohon roboh seketika setelah berbenturan dengan tubuh terpental Raja Iblis tersebut. Dia akhirnya berhenti terpental setelah menggunakan sejumlah Demonic Power di kakinya untuk menahan laju tubuh itu.

Rasanya sakit sekali.

Pemuda ini tak bisa ditangani dengan main-main.

Mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, matanya kini menatap Naruto yang kini tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat diikuti oleh mata. Pemuda itu melemparkan sebuah kunai ke arahnya, tapi dengan hanya punggung tangan yang dialiri sedikit Demonic Power, logam tersebut berhasil ditangkis dengan mudah.

'Kena kau, Sirzech!'

"Hiraishin!"

Seberkas cahaya kuning kembali tercipta di tempat tubuh Naruto berada, juga tepat di samping Sirzech, yang saat ini sedang terkejut dengan mata membola.

Jleb!

"Ohok!"

Pedang hitam tersebut sukses bersarang di perut Sirzech, dan darah mengalir dengan deras dari sana. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, Naruto memberikan sebuah tendangan tepat di bahu kiri Sirzech hingga membuat pria itu kembali meluncur dan menghancurkan beberapa pohon untuk kedua kalinya.

"Maaf, tapi dalam pertarungan, seorang Ninja akan melakukan apapun untuk mengalahkan lawannya dengan efisien," gumamnya pelan, menatap Sirzech yang saat ini tengah berdiri dengan memegangi perut dan menatapnya tajam.

'Aku tak peduli jika kau adalah saudara Rias. Berani mengganggu hubungan kami, sama saja dengan mati.'

Pedang itu ditancapkan di atas tanah dan tangannya kini membuat sebuah segel tangan sederhana.

Boof!

Muncul beberapa bunshin yang identik dengan Naruto, tangan kanan pemuda tersebut terulur dan para bunshin mulai melakukan tugasnya. Chakra yang memiliki warna biru dibentuk menjadi sebuah bola dengan piringan yang berdesing kencang, ini adalah jurus andalan Naruto ketika dia masih berada di Dunia Shinobi.

"Fuuton : Rasenshuriken!"

Swuush!

Piringan biru tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Sirzech yang masih memegangi perutnya. Tak mau terluka lebih parah lagi, dia melompat ke arah samping ketika piringan biru tersebut hampir memotongnya hingga kecil-kecil. Dia juga membuat sebuah bola merah sebesar bola basket dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menghindari Power of Destruction milik sang Maou dengan gerakan simple, serangan tersebut berakhir dengan menumbangan belasan pohon yang bersinggungan dengannya sebelum akhirnya lenyap. Naruto memasang sebuah seringai, lawannya lengah lagi.

Rasenshuriken itu kini terbang ke atas dan berbalik arah, kembali menuju pada Sirzech yang tengah membelakanginya. Telinga pria berambut merah darah itu kembali mendengarkan suara berisik dari serangan Naruto, dia dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh dan mendapati Rasenshuriken milik Naruto menuju dirinya.

DUAARRRRR!

Pemuda pirang tersebut tersenyum puas ketika melihat detik-detik serangan andalan miliknya mengenai lengan Sirzech dan meledak tepat setelahnya. Segalanya hancur dalam area lebih dari 10 meter dari pusat ledakan, dan sebuah kawah tercipta sedalam 2 meter. Namun mata tidak menunjukkan rasa puas ketika melihat efek serangannya pada lawan.

Sirzech masih berdiri kokoh di sana, bahkan tempat yang berada di belakangnya turut selamat dari kehancuran. Ninja pirang tersebut kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Dalam detik-detik terakhir, tangan Sirzech terlihat dilapisi oleh aura merah pekat, sebelum akhirnya dihantam oleh Rasenshuriken.

"Tch, inikah kekuatan penghancur mutlak yang Rias banggakan? Kekuatannya tidak masuk akal!"

Setelah mengeluarkan gumaman pelan untuk dirinya sendiri, dia memicingkan matanya ke arah Sirzech, lawannya tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang haus akan pertarungan.

"Sudah puas bermain lempar-lemparan jurusnya, Naruto-kun?"

Kakak Rias memberikan sebuah senyum simpul yang menunjukkan sebuah tantangan, dan Naruto melemparkan kunai yang lain ke arah Sirzech.

Trank!

Seperti dejavu, adegan dimana tangan Sirzech menangkis kunai miliknya dan dirinya berteleport kembali terulang. Namun terdapat sebuah perbedaan mutlak di sini.

Duagh!

Justru Naruto yang terkena sebuah tendangan berlapis Demonic Power dan menghantam sebuah pohon hingga tumbang, Sirzech hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia kemudian mengambil sebuah botol kecil dan meminumnya, lalu semua luka yang ada di tubuh orang itu mengeluarkan asap, dan sembuh sepenuhnya.

'Air mata Phoenix?!'

"Aku tidak akan tertipu untuk yang kedua kalinya, Naruto-kun," ucapnya sambil memandang ke arah Naruto, pemuda pirang tersebut kini tengah memegangi dadanya dan memasang ekspresi menyakitkan. Sirzech kemudian mengarahkan kepalanya menuju arah utara, senyum simpul tercipta di wajah tampannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus berhenti bermain denganmu, Naruto-kun. Karena orang yang seharusnya kau lawan telah datang."

Naruto terdiam, kepalanya tertoleh menuju ke arah yang sama dengan Sirzech. Di langit utara terdapat cahaya terang berwarna merah, yang kian lama semakin terang.

"BAJINGAAAANNNNN!"

Oke, sepertinya keadaan menjadi makin runyam. Issei sepertinya telah dikalahkan lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Pemuda pirang itu berdiri setelah membuang maskernya ke sembarang arah, rambut jabrik itu menyembul keluar setelah dia membuang kain yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Jadi aku harus melawan 2 orang, eh?"

Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, sementara Sirzech masih tersenyum simpul dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu dapat mengasumsikan jika Sirzech tak akan lagi berurusan lebih jauh dengannya karena ada Riser yang akan melawan Naruto saat ini.

Sesaat Naruto menatap Rias yang tengah berlindung pada salah satu pohon dengan jarak yang relatif aman, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke arah langit utara. Matanya berhasil menangkap sebuah objek kecil dengan sayap api dengan kecepatan tinggi terbang ke arahnya.

"Riser..."

Dia menggantungkan ucapannya, matanya mengunci pergerakan Riser dan tangannya terkepal erat dengan chakra yang terkumpul di sana, bersiap untuk memberikan bogeman mentah terkuat yang pernah ada. Orang ini, adalah penculik anaknya.

"PHENEX!"

DUAGHHHHH!

BRAKKKK!

BRAKKK!

BRAKK

DUAARRRR!

Niat awal Riser adalah menerjang Naruto dari atas dan memberinya sebuah tinju api sepanas ratusan derajat celcius, tetapi Ninja kuning itu seperti dapat melihat masa depan dan dengan gerakan minim menghindarinya. Dan tangan kanan pemuda berbalut pakaian hitam itu sukses mengoyak, menusuk, dan menghancurkan isi perutnya. Hasilnya, dia terpental hingga puluhan meter jauhnya dan berakhir dengan menghancurkan sebuah batu raksasa sebagai pemberhentiannya.

"Itu karena telah menjadi bajingan..." gumam Naruto pelan, sorot matanya berpindah menuju Rias dan memastikan kondisi gadis itu. Selanjutnya, berpindah lagi menuju Sirzech dengan hawa permusuhan yang luar biasa besar.

"Gremory Sirzech. Majulah dengan kekuatan penuhmu!"

Menanggapi tantangan Naruto, Maou itu hanya memberikan senyum simpul yang Ninja itu benci.

"Belum saatnya, Naruto-kun. Kau cicipi dulu keabadian milik Riser, barulah melawanku," jelas Sirzech, dia telah menanggalkan zirah Maou yang dirasa hanya mempersulit pergerakannya. Dia mengenakan sebuah jas mewah berwarna putih yang bolong tengahnya karena ulah pedang Naruto, warnanya menjadi ternoda karena aksi menghantam pohonnya.

Mendecih pelan, manik safir itu kembali bergulir ke arah sang Phenex terpental jauh. Untuk sesaat, pria itu terhenyak menyaksikan tubuh yang tadinya memiliki organ yang hancur itu sekarang kembali utuh seperti sediakala. Dari sini, Naruto menyimpulkan satu hal; lawannya adalah tipe regenerasi.

Untuk mengalahkan lawan semacam ini, ada beberapa pilihan yang dapat Naruto ambil. Disegel, dikubur hidup-hidup, ataupun dilenyapkan seluruh tubuhnya hingga tak bisa beregenerasi lagi.

Tapi untuk bajingan yang telah menculik anaknya, opsi ketiga adalah akhir hidup sang Phenex. Naruto bersumpah dalam hatinya untuk menyumpal mulut sialan orang itu dengan sebuah Bijuudama.

"SIALAN KAU!"

Sayap api itu muncul kembali dan tengah memberikan energi dorong yang luarbiasa besar untuk penggunanya. Dua buah bola api yang masing-masingnya berdiameter dua meter tergenggam di kedua tangan, lalu salah satunya diarahkan ke depan.

Naruto melompat untuk menghindar dari arah laju tubuh Riser, tetapi itulah yang lawannya cari. Pada waktu yang terbilang sempit, momen ketika tubuh Naruto tengah melayang di atas tubuhnya dan tanpa pertahanan ataupun cara menghindar, tangan kiri Riser diarahkan ke atas.

DUAARRRR!

"Naruto-kuunnn!"

Bola itu didesain untuk meledak di tangan Riser, seperti sebuah bom timer yang tidak akan melukai tubuh pemiliknya dan hanya membunuh orang lain, itulah prinsip yang ditanamkan di sana. Riser lalu terbang ke angkasa dan melihat asap tempat bola apinya meledak, itu adalah kuburan yang pas untuk manusia hina seperti Naruto.

"?!"

Sirzech terkejut ketika mendapati Naruto telah berada di sampingnya, rupanya di sana terdapat sebuah kunai yang tadi pria berambut merah itu tangkis. Riser sibuk tertawa jahat dengan perhatian yang sepenuhnya terkunci di asap sisa ledakan, dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto walaupun pria Phenex tersebut sedang melayang di udara dan lawannya berdiri di tempat yang tergolong terbuka.

Boof!

Membuat satu bunshin, tangannya kembali terulur dan tiruan dirinya mulai mengumpulkan chakra di tangan sang Ninja. Setelah piringan biru itu tercipta sempurna dan mengeluarkan bunyi desingan keras, barulah Riser mengetahui jika serangannya tidak sedikitpun melukai lawan. Dia memunculkan reaksi yang bisa diduga oleh Naruto; terkejut.

Bola dengan piringan yang berputar cepat itu dilemparkan ke arah Riser yang masih terkejut di atas sana.

Swuuushh!

Riser berhasil mendapatkan kesadarannya lagi waktu serangan dari manusia bernama Naruto meluncur ke arahnya, dia dengan cepat terbang ke samping guna menghindari jalur serangan tersebut dan sukses besar.

"Hanya ini saja kemampuanmu, makhluk rendahan?!" ejek Riser dan memandang Ninja itu rendah, tanpa menyadari jika piringan biru itu meledak dalam asap putih dan keluar sosok Naruto asli dari sana.

Boof!

Sosok pemuda dengan tiga guratan di kedua pipinya itu lenyap dalam sebuah ledakan asap putih, meninggalkan sosok Sirzech sendiri di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kepalamu milikku, kuning!"

Pada saat itu, Riser mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, namun terlambat. Kepala itu telah sibuk melayang di udara setelah tertebas katana hitam dari Naruto yang rupanya tadi berubah wujud menjadi Rasenshuriken.

Brukh!

Naruto tersenyum miring ketika melihat tubuh tanpa kepala itu terjatuh dan beberapa detik selanjutnya mulai beregenarasi, jadi inikah keabadian yang dimiliki klan Phenex? Entahlah. Kepala pemuda itu kini mulai berpikir dan mengidentifikasi informasi apapun yang dia miliki tentang Riser.

Memiliki api yang sangat panas, ultra-regenerasi yang tetap bekerja walaupun tanpa kepala, dan jangan lupakan pengendalian apinya yang sangat baik. Selebihnya? Hanya sampah dari kalangan Bangsawan yang bahkan tidak bisa bertarung dengan benar.

Tap!

Tubuhnya mendarat sempurna di atas permukaan tanah yang tidak rata, daerah di sekitarnya telah porak poranda berkat pertarungan yang baru-baru ini terjadi. Riser memandang dirinya tajam dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih jelek dan merah, dia terlihat sangat marah.

Naruto melompat ke samping ketika si Phenex melesat bak peluru dengan tinju api yang dapat menghanguskan apapun. Logam hitam itu bergerak untuk melakukan tangkisan tatkala Riser menghujani dirinya dengan tinju panas dengan begitu ganas.

Ninja itu mulai terpojok, gerakan lawannya benar-benar membabibuta dan setiap pukulan itu ditahan oleh pedang miliknya, terjadi sebuah ledakan kecil dengan suhu yang luar biasa. Jika adu tangkis dan pukul ini berlangsung lebih lama lagi, pedang yang kini telah berubah menjadi merah membara itu akan melampaui titik didihnya dan dihancurkan. Dia melompat ke belakang di sela-sela gerakan menangkisnya. Di luar dugaan, keagresifan Riser justru meningkat dan penerus klan Phenex itu terbang ke arahnya dengan tinju panasnya.

'Kurama, aku mengandalkanmu!'

Tubuh berbalut pakaian hitam yang sudah compang-camping itu terbalut oleh chakra berwarna kuning-oranye, membentuk sebuah jubah dengan berbagai macam pola yang rumit bertebaran di berbagai tempat. Lalu pukulan api Riser ditahan dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

DUAAAAARRRRRR!

Setelahnya, sebuah ledakan besar terjadi dan menyapu lingkungan sekitar hingga radius belasan meter dari pusatnya. Apinya membentuk kubah dan tanahnya berubah menjadi kawah sedalam 1 meter.

"Oi, apa kau sudah mati, manusia?"

Suara Riser terdengar setelah kubah api hilang dan hanya menyisakan asap dan debu, suaranya terdengar menghina seperti biasanya. Sesaat kemudian, dia mendapatkan respon.

"Hanya itu saja?"

Dan asap serta debu yang menutupi tempat itu terusir oleh sebuah ledakan chakra yang Naruto punya, menampakkan sosok Naruto yang menahan tinju Riser yang telah padam apinya tanpa sedikitpun terluka. Mata safir itu menunjukkan sesuatu yang belum pernah Riser temukan sebelumnya; sebuah tatapan dari yang kuat, merendahkan yang lemah.

"Hiiii! Apa-apaan kau ini, bajingan?!"

Dengan suara jerit ketakutannya, dia berusaha untuk mundur dari hadapan Naruto dan mengambil jarak. Tetapi tangan berlapis chakra Kurama itu menggenggam tangannnya erat, lalu muncul sebuah tangan dengan chakra Kurama sebagai unsur pembangunnya. Tangan ketiga yang tumbuh di punggung Naruto itu menjadi semakin besar tiap detiknya, hingga 3 kali lebih besar dari tubuh Riser.

BRAK!

Sepenuh hati, tangan itu menepuk Riser layaknya lalat. Tubuhnya tercerai berai dan tak karuan bentuknya, sebelum api mulai muncul dan dan kembali beregenerasi. Naruto mengamati bagaimana Riser beregenerasi dengan teliti, dia menyadari sesuatu.

'Regenerasinya melambat.'

Senyum miring dia tunjukkan kepada penerus klan Phenex yang kini telah utuh dan pulih tubuhnya, walaupun pakaiannya sobek di sana-sini dan tak lagi layak pakai. Riser seolah tak punya tenaga karena Demonic Power miliknya terkuras untuk melakukan regenerasi total, yang mampu untuk membangkitkan tubuh matinya.

Riser kemudian menyadari satu hal; dia telah membuat sebuah kesalahan dengan mengganggu kehidupan Naruto.

Mata yang tadinya menunjukkan kearoganan dan kebanggaan tertinggi atas kekuatan yang diwarisi dari klannya telah padam, digantikan dengan mata seekor tikus yang dipojokkan oleh kucing. Dia tanpa sadar mulai merangkak mundur, berusaha pergi sejauh mungkin dari Naruto yang saat ini tengah sibuk merogoh saku celananya.

"Phenex Riser, aku punya hadiah untukmu."

Apa yang digenggam Naruto adalah botol plastik, namun isinya mengeluarkan aura yang tidak nyaman untuk Iblis seperti Riser. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah air suci. Pria yang tengah menggunakan mode Bijuu-nya kini melangkah pelan menuju seorang lawan yang merangkak untuk pergi dengan raut muka ketakutan.

Grep!

Tangan yang terlapis chakra kuning-oranye itu menjambak rambut Riser kuat-kuat, lalu mendongakkan kepala lawannya ke atas dengan paksa. Kakak dari Ravel itu mulai meronta-ronta dan berontak, dia terus-menerus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

Setetes air mata meminta iba jatuh dari mata biru Riser.

"A-ampuni aku! Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi! A-aku akan mengembalikan anakmu! J-jadi ampunilah ak-hmmppphhhh!"

Ketika sibuk memohon, mulut itu dipegangi dengan erat dan botol yang sebelumnya telah dibuka tutupnya itu mulai masuk kedalam sana. Tanpa ampun, Naruto mencekoki Riser dengan air suci. Wajah Iblis itu mulai mengeluarkan asap putih seakan terbakar dan matanya melotot keluar dan memamerkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

Naruto mengangkat tubuh tak berdaya Riser dengan tangan kanannya, lalu dia lempar orang itu ke arah Sirzech yang masih menonton dengan tenang.

Brukh!

"Selanjutnya giliranmu, Maou..." ucap Naruto, chakra Kurama semakin memadat dan tercipta 4 tangan chakra di punggungnya, keempat tangan tersebut mengadah ke atas dan tangan asli Naruto tergantung menunjuk ke arah Sirzech.

Penampilan Ninja itu sungguh mirip dengan Dewa.

Sejenak Sirzech terdiam dengan mata yang menunjukkan kewaspadaan, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar ingin bertarung melawanku, Naruto-kun?" tanya Maou, tekanan kekuatannya meningkat pesat dan dengan mudah mengimbangi milik Naruto. Mata blue-green miliknya mengarah pada Rias, dia lalu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Pergilah dari sini, Rias. Mulai dari sekarang, tempat ini terlalu berbahaya untukmu."

Walau bagaimanapun, Rias adalah adik yang dia sayangi. Mengutamakan keselamatan gadis itu adalah apa yang Sirzech lakukan, itu juga berlaku untuk Naruto. Ninja itu tersenyum ke arah Rias yang tengah menangis, dia juga mengatakan beberapa patah kata. Itu adalah janji yang dia buat dengan gadis itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Rias-hime. Aku tak akan membunuhnya," ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum lembut, tetapi bukan itu yang membuat kekasihnya khawatir.

"Baka! Kamu harus selamat bagaimanapun juga! Kakak adalah seorang Iblis-Super!"

Gadis itu masih ada di sana, sepertinya enggan untuk pergi. Tetapi Issei datang di saat yang tepat.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menarik Rias secara paksa untuk pergi ke tempat aman setelah Naruto memberinya permintaan tersebut, dia melakukannya dengan berat hati. Tapi ini adalah keputusan final Naruto yang tidak dapat diganggu oleh apapun.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Lucifer-sama."

'Tetapi jangan harap kau masih bisa kembali dengan tubuh yang utuh.'

Anak pertama Zeoticus itu membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum simpul, kemudian dia menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir teleportasi di tempat Riser terbaring, lalu mengirim orang itu ke kastil Gremory untuk dirawat.

Tubuhnya secara perlahan dilapisi oleh Power of Destruction, intensitas kekuatan yang dia keluarkan benar-benar gila. Perbandingan kekuatan di tempat ini kembali berubah. Dari yang semula seimbang, menjadi didominasi oleh Sirzech. Jika dibandingkan secara kasar, perbandingannya sekitar 1 : 3.

"Selamat, Naruto-kun..."

"Kau adalah manusia pertama yang dapat melihat wujud sejatiku, yang sudah tertidur semenjak Perang Saudara berakhir."

Sirzech berkata demikian dan seluruh tubuhnya dilapisi kekuatannya, seperti mode Bijuu milik Naruto. Tapi milik orang ini jauh lebih berbahaya. Power of Destruction adalah perwujudan dari kehancuran mutlak, menyentuhnya sama saja dengan musnah dan hancur.

Dan tubuh Sirzech terlapisi oleh kekuatan penghancur itu.

Dia tidak lagi berbentuk seperti seorang Iblis pada umumnya, Sirzech terlihat seperti Power of Destruction yang hidup dan menjadi monster.

"True Form!"

DUAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!

Begitu kata itu diucapkan, pilar raksasa berwarna merah berhasil menembus langit keunguan Dunia Bawah. Segala sesuatu yang berada di sekitar Sirzech sendiri lenyap begitu aura miliknya meledak, semuanya tersapu dan musnah dengan sempurna. Menyisakan sebuah kawah seluas puluhan meter dengan kedalamannya mencapai 15 meter. Naruto sendiri kepayahan menghadapi gelombang kekuatan lawannya, bukan mustahil dirinya terlempar karena kuatnya ledakan Demonic Power yang Sirzech punya.

Sirzech sendiri sebenarnya tidak menginjak tanah, dia melayang-layang. Mustahil bagi orang yang diselimuti oleh kekuatan penghancur untuk berdiri di atas tanah, karena tanah itu akan musnah dan dirinya akan terus terjatuh ke dalam perut bumi.

Seluruh penduduk kota Lilith gempar, semua mata terarah kepada pilar merah yang merobek angkasa dan rasa takut muncul karena tekanan Demonic Power Sirzech yang luar biasa kuat.

Menghadapi makhluk semacam ini, mustahil untuk Naruto dalam mode Bijuu yang biasa. Walaupun begitu, tidak ada yang namanya jalan buntu di dunia ini.

Chakra yang berbentuk gelembung-gelembung kecil dari warna biru dan hitam muncul dari ketiadaan dan mulai bergabung, membentuk sebuah bola berwarna hitam yang sangat padat. Bola hitam yang sarat akan chakra positif dan negatif itu mengambang di depan dada Naruto dan terus memadat.

Kedua tangan Naruto teracung ke depan dan tepat di belakang bola hitam tersebut, dia mulai menargetkan Sirzech yang sejauh ini masih tidak bergeming dan menunggu serangannya. Ketika bola itu telah mencapai kepadatan tertingginya, barulah serangan itu melesat ketika namanya disebutkan.

"Bijuudama!"

Bijuudama melesat ke arah Sirzech. Tetapi, hanya dengan sebuah ayunan vertikal dari tangan kanan Sirzech, bola itu terbelah menjadi 2 dan kemudian meledak.

DUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

Ledakannya menjadi dua lajur dan merusak apapun yang ada di hadapannya, menyebabkan bumi bergetar dan tanah musnah seketika. Serangan itu setidaknya berhasil mengubah peta Dunia Bawah.

Namun Sirzech tidak terluka, hanya saja mantel Power of Destruction pada bagian tangannya terlihat terkikis dan menjadi tipis. Naruto membatu dalam posisinya, matanya membola dan dia terkejut.

"Hanya itukah serangan terbaikmu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Sirzech, merendahkan. Lalu kedua tangan monster merah itu tercipta Power of Destruction sebesar bola basket dan kemudian dilempar ke arah Naruto.

Pertarungan jarak jauh telah dimulai. Naruto menghindari setiap bola merah yang lawannya lempar, tetapi serangan itu datang bagai air hujan. Jumlahnya sangatlah banyak, sekejap mata Sirzech menciptakan Power of Destruction dan melemparkannya, siklus itu berjalan secepat kilat. Dalam 1 detik, Maou tersebut mampu melemparkan setidaknya 4 buah bola kehancuran ke arah Naruto.

Tidak ada pilihan bagi pemuda itu selain menghindar dan terus menghindar dengan kecepatan kilatnya. Pepohonan yang di belakangnya terbabat habis beserta tanahnya, semua yang ada di belakang Naruto turut lenyap setelah Power of Destruction menggasak mereka.

Sesekali Naruto menciptakan sebuah Rasenshuriken dan melemparkannya ke arah Sirzech, tetapi serangan itu lenyap begitu saja setelah bersinggungan dengan mantel kehancuran milik kakak Rias tersebut.

Dirinya tidak bisa menyerang dan terjebak dalam keadaan dimana menghindar hanyalah satu-satunya pilihan untuk bertahan. Chakra Kurama yang membaluti tubuhnya terus berpendar terang setiap kali dia menghindar, Iblis biasa akan menganggap Naruto dan kecepatannya sebagai cahaya kelap-kelip karena tidak mampu mengikuti pergerakannya.

'Kalau begini terus, aku hanya memiliki satu pilihan tersisa.'

Menanggapi apa yang Naruto pikirkan, Kurama yang ada di dalam tubuhnya terkejut bukan main. Musang itu kemudian bertanya melalui telepati kepada jinchuuriki-nya.

'Apa kau yakin Naruto? Itu sama saja bunuh diri?!'

Naruto sendiri menghela nafas setelah mendengar suara Kurama bergetar didalam kepalanya.

'Kita tidak memiliki cara lainnya, Kurama. Hanya 'mode' itulah yang tersisa.'

'Tapi 'mode' itu akan menyedot energi kehidupanmu hingga tak bersisa setelah kau menggunakannya!'

Ninja itu tersenyum lemah, sedikit tersentuh karena kekhawatiran partnernya.

'Persiapkan dirimu, Kurama.'

'NARUTO! DENGAR DULU! KAU BISA MATI KETIKA MENGGUNAKANNYA!'

Secara sepihak, Naruto memutus jaringan komunikasinya dengan Kurama. Dia kemudian berhenti menghindar hingga menyebabkan Sirzech menghentikan acara lempar-melemparnya, heran dengan apa yang akan Naruto perbuat.

"Aku, seekor binatang yang akan bangkit."

Pemuda itu mulai merapalkan sesuatu, sebuah kalimat yang akan menuntunnya untuk membuka 'mode' yang selama ini dia simpan. Tadinya, 'mode' ini akan dia gunakan untuk menghabisi Madara ketika pihak Shinobi tidak lagi memiliki harapan untuk menang.

Mode sejati Kyuubi yang selama ini disegel oleh Rikudo Sennin karena kekuatannya yang mampu melumat seluruh bijuu yang lain ketika diaktifkan. Sebuah mode yang mana Kurama sendiri dihapus ingatan tentangnya oleh Rikudo Sennin. Ini adalah kekuatan tersembunyi rubah itu yang Naruto temukan ketika dia sedang menyelam terlalu dalam pada alam bawah sadarnya ketika melawan Yami Naruto.

"Binatang berekor 9 yang telah merusak keseimbangan dunia."

Chakra Kurama yang menjadi landasan mode Bijuu miliknya mulai berganti warna, merah pekat.

"Aku menghina 'Alam' dan memusuhinya hingga Kiamat kelak."

Dalam kalimat ini, bisa diartikan 'Alam' adalah Juubi. Tekanan kekuatan di tempat itu mulai kembali seimbang antara Naruto dan Sirzech.

"Dan apabila hari kebangkitan tiba."

Tumbuh 9 ekor dari belakang tubuh Naruto. Masing-masing dari mereka menciptakan sebuah Bijuudama yang kemudian berputar pelan di belakang tubuh Naruto.

"Akan aku buat lawanku menyesal karena telah melawanku!"

Sebagai final, muncul kerangka tulang tubah yang melapisi tubuh Naruto. Sangat mirip pada saat dia sedang melawan Pain dan memasuki mode ekor ke-6, tetapi yang ini terlihat lebih kokoh dan keras.

"Mode Kyuubi : Wujud Tanpa Batas!"

Chakra dalam jumlah mengerikan mendobrak tekanan Demonic Power yang Sirzech miliki, perbandingannya sendiri tak tanggung-tanggung, 1 : 3.

Dari balik tengkorak rubah itu, mata Naruto yang berwarna putih mengarah ke Sirzech. Wujudnya saat ini sama seperti ketika dia sedang lepas kendali dan berubah menjadi monster pembantai yang kejam, makhluk yang dulu pernah memperlakukan Orochimaru seperti pecundang dan melukai Sakura.

Tetapi tekanan kekuatannya sungguh berbeda jauh dari waktu dulu, yang ini seolah tak memiliki batas akhir, namun dapat dikendalikan.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam pertarungan ini, Sirzech melebarkan kedua matanya. Wujud Naruto terlihat serupa dengannya, namun substansi penyusunnya sangat berbeda dan milik Naruto terlihat lebih mengerikan dari Power of Destruction yang membalutnya.

Dia kembali menciptakan sebuah Power of Destruction, namun tidak lagi sebesar bola basket, melainkan sebuah bus. Bola crimson raksasa itu meluncur ke arah monster merah berbalut tulang rubah itu dengan cepat.

DUUUAAARRRRRRRRRR!

Ledakan yang dahsyat terjadi ketika 9 ekor Naruto memanjang dan menahan serangan tersebut, kembali asap dan debu memenuhi tempat ini. Seluruh ekor milik Naruto lenyap hingga separuh panjangnya, namun kembali tumbuh.

Walaupun nama mode miliknya Wujud Tanpa Batas, wujud ini hanya menggandakan kekuatannya hingga 9 kali lipat. Tidak benar-benar tak terbatas, tetapi cukup untuk membantai Albion ataupun Ddraig dalam kekuatan penuh mereka dalam duel satu lawan satu.

Sirzech juga menyadari tentang kemusnahan setengah panjang semua ekor Naruto, dari sanalah dia menyimpulkan bahwa Power of Destruction masih unggul dibandingkan chakra merah mengerikan lawannya. Dia melesat maju ke arah Naruto dan memulai baku hantam dengannya.

DUAARRRR!

DUAARRRR!

DUAARRRR!

Setiap kali dua tinjuan berwarna serupa itu bertemu, udara meledak dan gelombang kejut tercipta. Kawah sedalam 1 meter dengan luas 10 meter terus tercipta ketika adu tinju itu berlangsung, dan Dunia Bawah mengalami gempa kecil karena 2 kekuatan yang saling berbenturan.

Sirzech memang unggul dalam setiap adu tinju dengan lawan di depannya, tetapi dengan cepat chakra yang melapisi tangan Naruto pulih seperti sediakala. Pertarungan ini seperti tidak memiliki akhir bagi Sirzech, dan ini tidak akan menguntungkan dirinya.

Sementara Sirzech yang kewalahan melawan Naruto dalam hal saling pukul, Ninja itu sendiri juga merasakan efek Power of Destruction menembus mantel chakra milinya dan membuat tangannya merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Kekuatan yang berkali lipat bukan berarti ketahanan fisik yang ikut meningkat, hanya chakra saja yang ditingkatkan.

Secara teknis, chakra Kurama yang berevolusi itu hanya 50% lebih padat dan kuat dari wujud semula. Pertahanannya hanya naik 50% dan bukanlah 900%. Tetapi setidaknya dia bisa menahan Power of Destruction milik Sirzech dalam adu tinju, lalu chakra akan bertugas untuk memperbaiki pertahanannya.

Grep!

Tubuh Sirzech dicengkeram oleh salah satu ekor yang Naruto miliki, lalu disusul dengan ekor lain yang mulai menusuk Sirzech pada waktu yang bersamaan di tempat yang sama. Pertahanan Power of Destruction milik Sirzech mengalami retakan kecil pada bagian dada kiri, tempat yang diincar Naruto. Walaupun keberhasilan itu harus dibayar dengan lenyapnya 9 ekor miliknya sebelum akhirnya beregenerasi dan utuh lagi.

DUAAGGHHH!

Sekuat tenaga, dia memberikan sebuah pukulan dengan chakra yang terpusat pada tangan kanannya. Sirzech meluncur dengan cepat ke daerah perkotaan Lilith dengan retakan besar pada mantel Power of Destruction miliknya di bagian dada.

Naruto terlihat seperti sebuah garis blur berwarna merah karena pergerakannya yang terlampau cepat, dia berhasil menembus kecepatan suara dan terus bergerak menuju ke kota Lilith untuk menghajar Sirzech.

BLAAARRR!

Lawannya menghantam salah satu gedung pencakar langit yang ada di kota itu, Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Salah satu bola hitam itu terhenti dari rotasi tanpa akhirnya dan Ninja itu mulai membidik Sirzech, yang saat ini masih berada di lantai 30 gedung tersebut.

"Chou-Bijuudama!"

DUUUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Bijuudama super itu membentuk sebuah beam raksasa dan melenyapkan gedung pencakar langit tersebut dengan sinar merah menyala, terus lurus menuju ke langit dan bahkan mengenai bulan buatan di langit Dunia Bawah hingga membuat sebuah kawah raksasa disana.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, gempa hebat terjadi, tanah di sekitar tepat pemuda itu berpijak telah rata dengan tanah dengan capaian hingga 100 meter dari titik pusat Bijuudama super tersebut ditembakkan.

Semuanya rata dengan tanah, dan Dunia Bawah menjadi goyah.

Beruntung evakuasi telah dilakukan semenjak pilar merah darah Sirzech muncul sehingga tidak ada korban jiwa, tetapi ini terlalu mengerikan.

Gedung pencakar langit itu kini hanya tinggal 16 lantai yang tersisa, lebih dari 20 lantai tersapu dan hilang tanpa jejak. Bangunan itu sekarang terlihat begitu rapuh dan tidak terlihat layak untuk digunakan.

Lalu tubuh dengan pakaian yang koyak sana-sini meluncur jatuh dari langit dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sirzech telah kehilangan wujud sejatinya, dia tak sadarkan diri. Orang itu telah dikalahkan dengan biaya yang sangat mahal.

BRAKH!

Ledakan kecil terjadi ketika tubuh itu meluncur jatuh dan menghantam atap mobil sedan yang telah ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Kendaraan bermotor itu telah berubah menjadi rongsokan dan semua kacanya pecah serta body-nya yang menjadi bengkok di sana-sini.

Bila dilihat lebih dekat, Sirzech masih bernafas walaupun sangat lemah. Hampir semua organ dalam tubuhnya hancur dan tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik, sebuah keajaiban karena jantungnya masih bekerja walau begitu lemah.

Sementara manusia berlapis chakra merah dan kerangka tulang rubah itu tidak bergerak seinchi pun dari posisinya, seolah membatu.

Wujud merah itu kemudian lenyap tak bersisa dan tubuh itu masih berdiri tegak dan menantang, namun nyawanya telah hilang. Dia mati dalam posisi berdiri.

Harga yang harus ditanggung atas penggunaan mode tanpa batas milik Kurama adalah penyedotan energi kehidupan yang berlebihan, Naruto mati karena terpangkas umurnya hingga menjadi nol. Itu adalah satu-satunya biaya yang pantas untuk kekuatan yang luar biasa besar.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul lingkaran sihir Gremory dan memunculkan sosok Rias dan yang lainnya di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **macan ternak: iya, cepat update lagi. Ya, sirzech akan mendukung hubungan narurias.**

 **Fahzi Luchifer: makasih ya. Ya, naruto vs riser vs sirzech di chapter ini.**

 **ksatriabima38: oke, lanjut.**

 **ghm: kenapa?**

 **NamikazeLee: iya, lanjut ini.**

 **wirayudaj: makasih. Saranmu boleh juga. Saya rasa si Kurama setara dengan Ophis. Apa benar ya? Saya bingung juga sih. Hehehe... Soalnya yang buat battle ini adalah teman saya.**

 **adam muhammad 980: hehehe, ok. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **Liger1907: panjangnya... naruto nggak punya sharingan. Ya, semua jurus naruto sudah dikeluarkan di sini.**

 **Ryuka: ya, kekuatan kyuubi setara dengan ophis. Benar nggak?**

 **Reza namikaze: ini lanjut.**

 **h3ndy: ok, next. Thank you.**

 **Guest: oh, chapter kemarin terlalu dipaksain ya. Hmmm... Saya rasa benar juga. Tapi, makasih atas reviewmu.**

 **KidsNo TERROR13: oke, lanjut.**

 **reyvanrifqi: ya, naruto vs sirzech dan Riser di chapter ini.**

 **blackjeck: makasih... Semua ini berkat bantuan teman-teman saya yang bantuin buat adegan battle pas pernikahan rias dan riser.**

 **Ya, kekuatan naruto udah keluar di chapter ini. Nggak, naruto nggak overpower.**

 **Arch Strike: ya, itu ada alasannya kenapa naruto bikin janji ngebunuh. Naruto bertarung lagi kok di chapter ini setelah kurama mengizinkannya.**

 **udin: salam NHL juga.**

 **danielkeanumadegani: iya, belum punya cakra asura.**

 **Iya, buktinya Naruto mati setelah melawan Sirzech.**

 **Penyelamatan aika bakalan lancar kok.**

 **yellow flash115: ya, naruto melawan sirzech**

 **th0822626: naruto jadi bertarung kok.**

 **alfiantohadiwinarno: ya, kekuatan naruto sama di canon. Rasanya nggak ada tambahan kekuatan lain lagi.**

 **ij0nk: oh gitu. Maaf, kalau mengecewakanmu. Ada alasannya mengapa saya buat janji kayak gitu.**

 **yudi arata: iya, duel naruto vs sirzech dan riser.**

 **Sirzech akan merestui hubungan narurias. Tapi, nggak tahu bagaimana dengan ayah rias. Masalah ini akan terjawab di chapter depan.**

 **Sesuai apa yang kamu harapkan, duel naruto vs riser terjadi juga setelah riser mengalahkan issei.**

 **ShiranuiShuichi: terima kasih. Oke, semangat!**

 **The Spirit Of Wind: terima kasih bayu. Ini pertarungannya udah dimulai.**

 **ShifuMastah: iya, sama-sama.**

 **Guest 2: iya, ini udah next.**

 **KuramaBin: idemu boleh juga. Bagus kok. Akan saya pertimbangkan.**

 **Guest 3: iya, ini udah cepat update.**

 **rohimexellenct: iya, nggak akan ada lemon kok karena yang request minta jangan ada yang namanya lemon.**

 **Oh, saya kenal tuh maulana shinn. Kamu juga tahu akun saya ya? Jadi nama akun fb kamu apa?**

 **Nggak up sebulan kok. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **Ahliebcaesar341: makasih... Shiva? Ya, word akan ditambahin lagi.**

 **Apocalypse: setting waktu ya? Oh iya, nanti saya jelaskan.**

 **Ada ceritanya tuh gimana ravel bisa masuk ke anggota rias. Tapi, nggak bisa dijelasin sekarang.**

 **Battle issei vs riser terjadi pas riser tiba-tiba muncul di ruang klub penelitian gaib sebelum naruto datang ke dunia dxd ini.**

 **rudinixel007: ya, persis yang kamu mau.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter kali ini ditulis oleh Arif. Terima kasih buat Arif.**

 **Kelanjutannya akan disambung ke chapter depan.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Selasa, 23 Mei 2017**


	8. Akhir kebahagiaan sejati

**Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selasa, 23 Mei 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHO ARE YOU, NARUTO?**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8. Akhir kebahagiaan sejati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harga yang harus ditanggung atas penggunaan mode tanpa batas milik Kurama adalah penyedotan energi kehidupan yang berlebihan, Naruto mati karena terpangkas umurnya hingga menjadi nol. Itu adalah satu-satunya biaya yang pantas untuk kekuatan yang luar biasa besar.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul lingkaran sihir Gremory dan memunculkan sosok Rias dan yang lainnya di sana.

"NARUTO-KUUUUN!" teriak Rias keras sekali seraya berlari cepat menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto yang masih berdiri, perlahan-lahan tumbang dan segera saja Rias memeluknya. Rias berlutut dan meletakkan kepala Naruto di atas dua pahanya.

Kedua mata Naruto tertutup rapat. Napasnya tidak terasa lagi. Rias merasakan nyawa telah hilang dari tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto-kun... Sadarlah... Hei, sadarlah..."

Air mata sang putri iblis jatuh berlinang lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Memeluk tubuh suaminya dengan erat, seakan-akan tidak ingin melepaskan suaminya lagi.

Sang ninja telah tiada sekarang. Dia telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Para iblis, keluarga Gremory, dan keluarga Sitri serta yang lainnya, turut sedih melihat suasana haru yang berlangsung di malam ini. Bahkan tampak beberapa iblis segera membawa Sirzech melalui lingkaran sihir untuk mendapatkan perawatan selanjutnya.

Akeno dan para anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib, datang di saat bersamaan. Mereka berhasil membawa Aika dengan selamat.

Terlihat juga Asia yang datang bersama Xenovia, yang tidak ikut bersama Akeno dan lainnya. Mereka hanya membantu di saat-saat darurat saja.

Di tempat yang sudah hancur lebur ini, yang tersisa hanyalah angin malam yang bertiup. Kesunyian terpecahkan oleh tangisan Rias yang menyayat hati. Hatinya begitu terpukul karena harus menyaksikan suaminya mati dengan cara seperti ini.

Sepertinya waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Akeno yang menggendong Aika, memasang wajah yang teramat sedih. Begitu juga dengan Koneko, Ravel, Kiba, dan Issei. Semuanya sudah tahu siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Siapakah Naruto itu?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata ungu, diketahui bernama Bael Sairaorg.

"Dia adalah seorang ninja yang datang dari dunia lain," jawab Venelana yang berdiri di samping Sairaorg.

"Ninja? Aku baru tahu soal itu."

"Ya, dia adalah manusia biasa. Tapi, memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat."

"Hmmm... Begitu ya?"

Ayah Rias, Zeoticus, hanya terdiam mendengar percakapan antara Venelana dan Sairaorg. Dia masih memandang Rias dari kejauhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"..."

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tidak ada yang tahu akan hal itu.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Dengan pelan, Akeno dan teman-temannya datang mendekati Rias. Akeno berlutut dan memandang Naruto yang dipeluk Rias. Air matanya jatuh dari pelupuk mata keunguannya, dan mengalir deras di dua pipinya.

"Rias..."

Rias menyadari Akeno yang memanggilnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Akeno yang menyerahkan Aika padanya.

"Kami berhasil membawa kembali anakmu. Dia baik-baik saja."

"Aika-chan...," Rias melepaskan Naruto dan meletakkan Naruto hati-hati di tanah. Mengambil Aika dari gendongan Akeno.

Aika tidak tertidur dan membuka matanya. Dia melihat Rias yang menggendongnya dengan erat.

"Aika-chan... Anakku... Syukurlah kamu selamat. Tapi, Tousan-mu... Dia... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Didekapnya Aika ke dadanya, Rias menangis tersedu-sedu. Aika dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan ibunya. Air mata tampak jatuh dari sudut matanya.

Kembali Rias mendekati Naruto. Dia memeluk Naruto beserta Aika. Menangis tanpa henti untuk meluapkan perasaan sedihnya yang terlampau dalam.

Menyaksikan itu, kelompok Rias menjadi bertambah sedih.

Issei yang menangis dan mengusap air matanya yang jatuh berlinang. Kiba yang juga menangis. Koneko yang memasang wajah sayu, perlahan-lahan tetesan air bening jatuh juga dari mata emasnya. Ravel yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Asia juga ikut menangis.

Semua turut menangis kecuali Sairaorg dan Zeoticus. Suasana semakin menyedihkan dan tenggelam dalam larutnya malam kelam ini.

Kemudian, suara Zeoticus terdengar keras dan memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Hentikan! Jangan tangisi laki-laki manusia itu!"

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Bersamaan dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah Rias.

"Uzumaki Naruto, sang ninja dari dunia lain. Aku mengakui kehebatannya yang sudah mengalahkan anak pertamaku, Sirzech...," Zeoticus mengatakan itu setelah menghentikan langkahnya di dekat Naruto yang dipeluk Rias bersama Aika."Kini aku sudah tahu siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya. Maka aku memutuskan untuk..."

Semua orang tegang mendengarnya. Termasuk Venelana.

'Apakah suamiku akan menerima Naruto sebagai menantunya? Kumohon... Semoga saja,' batin Venelana yang berharap di hatinya.

Sambil berlutut dan memegang puncak kepala Naruto, Zeoticus menutup kedua matanya. Siapa sangka, air bening turut turun dari kedua matanya yang tertutup.

"Aku... Merestui kalian berdua, Naruto dan Rias-hime. Aku juga mengakui anak kalian sebagai cucuku. Maafkan jika aku telah berbuat salah pada kalian..."

Dia menunduk dan menjauhkan tangannya dari puncak kepala Naruto. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Sungguh, dia menyesali semua ini. Dia merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi pada menantunya itu. Ingin rasanya mengembalikan semua ini dari awal.

"Tou-sama...," suara Rias sangat bergetar."Terima kasih karena Tou-sama sudah merestui hubungan kami. Juga menerima Aika-chan sebagai cucu Tou-sama. Pasti Naruto-kun akan senang jika mendengar semua apa yang Tou-sama katakan tadi. Tapi, Naruto-kun sudah meninggal..."

"Tenang saja... Semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak akan tenang sebelum aku..."

SRIIING!

Tiba-tiba, muncul secercah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan dari tubuh Naruto. Sehingga Rias memutuskan perkataannya dan segera melepaskan pelukan dari Naruto. Dia terkejut sekali dan mendekap Aika erat di dadanya.

PAAAAATS!

Cahaya putih yang terang benderang itu semakin bertambah menyilaukan saja dan memenuhi tempat itu. Membuat para iblis yang ada di sana, tidak kuat untuk melihatnya. Mereka melindungi mata mereka dengan tangan masing-masing.

"Cahaya apa itu?"

"Menyilaukan sekali..."

"Aku tidak kuat melihatnya..."

Masing-masing dari mereka berkomentar antara satu sama lainnya. Sampai cahaya putih menghilang secara perlahan-lahan dan menghilang tanpa tersisa.

Semuanya dapat kembali melihat apa yang terjadi. Disorot lebih dekat, jari-jari tangan Naruto perlahan-lahan bergerak. Diikuti dengan kakinya lalu seluruh tubuhnya.

Sepertinya keajaiban datang untuk membuat kehidupan Rias bahagia. Takdir menetapkan Naruto hidup lagi!

Perlahan-lahan, saffir biru itu terbuka. Rias menyadarinya dan terkejut setengah mati dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Naruto-kun!"

Diikuti suara lemah dari sang ninja, terdengar hinggap di telinga putri iblis itu.

"Ri-Rias-hime..."

Betapa bahagianya hati ini. Rias merasakan itu.

"Naruto-kun...!"

Dia mendekat dan berlutut di samping Naruto. Kepala Naruto bergerak ke samping, dan melemparkan senyum lemah padanya.

"Ri-Rias-hime... Ka-Kamu baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja," Rias menangis lagi dengan tawa yang merekah di wajah bahagianya."Syukurlah... Kamu kembali sadar... Aku pikir kamu sudah..."

Naruto yang masih tersenyum lemah, sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan Rias. Nyawanya memang menghilang, beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi karena ada seseorang yang menjumpainya di alam antah berantah, maka seseorang itu mengirimnya kembali ke tubuhnya. Dia masih ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama istri dan anaknya di dunia ini.

Memegang pipi istrinya, dia berkata pelan.

"Ja-Janganlah menangis. A-Aku sudah kembali untuk kalian. Semuanya sudah selesai... Tidak akan lagi yang bisa memisahkan kita."

"Ya... Aika-chan juga sudah kembali pada kita."

Mendengar itu, Naruto semakin tersenyum. Dia menggerakkan kedua tangannya saat Aika diserahkan Rias padanya. Kedua tangannya yang masih lemah, mendekap Aika ke dadanya. Mengatakan sesuatu yang lembut.

"Aika-chan... Anakku. Syukurlah, kamu baik-baik saja. Mulai dari sekarang, Tousan dan Kaasan akan menjagamu lebih ketat lagi. Tidak akan ada lagi yang merebutmu dari kami."

Aika menggeliat dalam pelukan Naruto. Dia pun menutup kedua matanya karena merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang dari ayahnya.

Dengan dibantu oleh Rias, Naruto memutuskan duduk sebentar di tanah. Keadaan tubuhnya pulih sediakala karena efek dari cahaya putih yang bersinar di tubuhnya tadi. Hanya saja, pakaian yang dikenakannya sudah compang-camping.

Semua iblis merasa terharu dan tertawa bahagia karena menyaksikan adegan ini.

Zeoticus yang berdiri, turut senang dan tersenyum.

"Naruto..."

Naruto menoleh ketika Zeoticus datang mendekatinya.

"Aku adalah ayahnya Rias-hime, Gremory Zeoticus."

Sang pemimpin klan Gremory, tersenyum hangat. Naruto mengangguk dan juga tersenyum.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan anda, Gremory-sama."

"Panggil saja aku Tou-sama."

"Ah...," Naruto sedikit tersentak lalu kembali tersenyum."Kalau begitu, baiklah, Tou-sama."

Zeoticus mengangguk pelan. Rias merasa bahagia, juga mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Dan Tou-sama sudah merestui hubungan kita ini."

"Oh ya, benarkah?"

"Itu benar sekali."

Perhatian pasangan suami-istri itu tertuju pada Venelana yang datang mendekati mereka. Lalu dia berdiri di samping Zeoticus.

"Kalian boleh bersama lagi, asal dengan satu syarat," lanjut Venelana dengan diikuti anggukan dari Zeoticus.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rias yang penasaran.

"Kalian harus menikah lagi."

"Me-Menikah lagi!?"

Baik Naruto maupun Rias sama-sama terkejut. Zeoticus dan Venelana manggut-manggut kompak.

"Ya, kalian harus menikah atas restu dari kami di sini," tutur Venelana yang tersenyum.

"Dan upacara pernikahan akan diadakan di istana Gremory," Zeoticus juga tersenyum seraya memandang wajah Naruto dan Rias secara bergantian."Kami akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan yang sangat besar dan sekalian mengundang para iblis yang ada di sini. Lalu kami akan memperkenalkan jagoan kami, Uzumaki Naruto ini pada semuanya. Inilah menantu yang sangat kami banggakan di keluarga Gremory. Bukan begitu, istriku?"

"Benar, Zeoticus-sama."

Rias tertawa senang setelah mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan ayah dan ibunya. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri. Air matanya juga sudah berhenti.

"Terima kasih, Tou-sama, Kaa-sama."

"Ya, Rias-hime," Venelana mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa Naruto ke istana sekarang juga," Zeoticus memberi perintah seraya mengisyaratkan para iblis lainnya untuk pergi dari sana.

Satu persatu iblis menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Rias beserta Aika.

Akeno dan teman-temannya juga memilih pergi, kembali ke dunia manusia. Mereka membiarkan Naruto dan Rias menghabiskan waktu untuk bersama. Tentunya bertiga dengan Aika.

Naruto pun menyerahkan Aika pada Rias. Rias menggendong Aika dengan kedua tangannya. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan tubuh Naruto. Naruto menatapnya dari jarak yang dekat.

"Kita harus menikah lagi, Rias-hime."

"Itu yang terbaik buat kita."

Naruto tersenyum. Rias juga tersenyum. Mereka pun saling berpelukan bersama Aika di tengah-tengah mereka. Diiringi desiran angin malam yang menemani mereka dalam suasana akhir yang bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu kemudian, sejak saat itu.

Malam ini, pada pukul 8 malam, di dunia bawah, tepatnya di kastil Gremory.

Di aula gedung pernikahan yang terpisah dari kastil Gremory, tampak ramai dipenuhi oleh para iblis. Mereka berasal dari kalangan atas dan kalangan bawah, diundang secara adil oleh keluarga Gremory. Tampak juga keluarga Sitri yang menghadiri pesta ini, salah satunya Sitri Sona dan Serafall.

Bukan hanya itu saja, teman-teman Naruto dan Rias, yang termasuk iblis, juga diundang untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan ini. Sehingga suasana semakin semarak dan berwarna.

Seperti sebelumnya, saat pesta pernikahan Riser dan Rias yang berlangsung, di langit-langit gedung pernikahan yang luas dan tertata rapi, terdapat belasan lampu gantung dari kristal yang berjejer indah dan bersinar redup, membuat suasana di bawah didominasi oleh ketenangan dan kedamaian. Ditambah dengan cat warna putih yang membuatnya terkesan sakral, ini makin memperkuat ketenangan dan kedamaian dalam bangunan besar ini.

Di dalamnya, terdapat beberapa meja besar yang berjejer rapi dengan berbagai makanan dan minuman tersaji di atasnya. Para tamu undangan, tampak sangat menikmati suasana pesta pernikahan yang harus digelar untuk kedua kalinya.

Semuanya sangat penasaran dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang telah membuat sejarah baru di dunia bawah karena dari hasil pertarungan dahsyatnya dengan Sirzech, seminggu yang lalu. Mereka ingin tahu siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya, yang telah mengubah peta dunia bawah. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Naruto adalah manusia yang ditakdirkan hidup lagi atas kehendak sang Kami-sama, yang menganugerahkan Naruto dalam keabadian untuk bisa bersama lagi dengan orang-orang tercintanya. Sang Kami-sama yang telah menolong Naruto saat nyawa Naruto melayang-layang di perbatasan dimensi.

Terjebak di antara kematian yang telah menghampirinya, harapan terbesarnya adalah ingin bertemu dengan Rias dan Aika. Kehidupan barunya di dunia lain ini, sudah membuatnya lupa akan kehidupannya di dunia asalnya. Sang ninja yang dahulunya bercita-cita menjadi Hokage, kini ingin menggapai cita-citanya yang spontan, yakni ingin membahagiakan istri dan anaknya. Menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik. Menjadi kepala keluarga Uzumaki yang akan mengarahkan keluarganya untuk mencapai kebahagiaan sejati. Tidak ingin lagi merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakannya sejak kecil.

"Aku ingin bertemu istri dan anakku. Tidak ada yang lebih penting selain mereka berdua. Kumohon, kembalikan aku pada mereka..."

Itulah pinta Naruto dalam kegelapan abadi yang diterangi cahaya Kami-sama. Kami-sama mengabulkan permintaannya itu.

"Aku mengabulkan permintaanmu, Uzumaki Naruto. Kuanugerahkan juga cahaya keabadian padamu," ucap sang Kami-sama yang memberikan cahayanya pada Naruto."Kembalilah kau ke dunia itu lagi. Berbahagialah bersama keluargamu untuk selamanya."

Begitulah yang terjadi saat Naruto tak sadarkan diri, Naruto sudah selesai menceritakannya pada Sirzech, yang kini berhadapan dengannya di tengah-tengah pesta pernikahan berlangsung.

Upacara pernikahan Naruto dan Rias sudah selesai, satu jam yang lalu.

Sekarang, pesta makan-makan yang berlangsung diiringi alunan musik klasik yang terdengar dari loudspeaker yang terpasang di berbagai sudut aula tersebut.

Tampak di antara keramaian itu, Issei yang berdiri bersama para gadis. Wajah Issei memerah karena diapit oleh beberapa gadis berpakaian seksi yang mencoba menggodanya. Kiba yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memegang segelas minuman anggur, berdiri di samping Koneko yang asyik memakan kue. Asia yang tampak cemburu karena harus melihat Issei yang digoda para gadis, di kejauhan sana. Ravel yang bersama Akeno, dan Xenovia, juga mengobrol akrab bersama Rias yang menggendong Aika. Aika menangis keras akibat ulah Ravel yang memasang wajah yang aneh saat mencoba menyapanya.

Naruto memandang ke arah Rias yang mencoba menenangkan Aika. Rias tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin berwarna putih dengan corak bunga mawar yang disertai kerudung putih yang menutupi kepalanya. Rambut merahnya disanggul sehingga memberikan kesan cantik yang natural.

Sungguh, Naruto tidak dapat menggeser pandangannya ke arah lain. Pandangan saffir biru itu tetap tertuju pada sang bidadari. Sampai tak menyadari suara Sirzech yang memanggilnya.

"To... Naruto-kun..."

POK!

Tepukan keras pun mendarat di pundaknya, cukup mengagetkannya. Dia pun menoleh dan mendapati Sirzech yang memandangnya dengan heran.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto bengong sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak."

"Aku melihat kau terus memandang ke arah adikku."

"Ti-Tidak... A-Aku..."

Naruto malah berbicara dengan gugup sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sirzech hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kau memang sangat mencintai Rias-hime. Itulah yang kulihat dari matamu," Sirzech melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Rias yang masih berusaha menenangkan Aika yang masih saja menangis."Cintamu begitu besar untuk Rias-hime sehingga membuatmu harus mengorbankan nyawamu seperti itu. Nyawa adalah sesuatu yang berharga dan mahal. Tidak dapat digantikan oleh apapun. Sekali kau mengorbankan nyawamu untuk mendapatkan orang yang kau sayangi kembali, maka nyawa itu tidak akan pernah kembali ke tubuhmu. Itulah namanya pengorbanan cinta..."

Sirzech terus berbicara dan Naruto mendengarnya. Mereka berdua sedang berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas, tepatnya di lantai dua. Dimana mereka bisa menonton pemandangan pesta yang ada di bawah sana. Hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat itu.

"Tapi, atas izin dari-Nya, kau diberi kesempatan untuk hidup. Kau masih diberi kesempatan untuk bersatu dengan Rias. Meskipun kau tetaplah manusia, bukanlah iblis yang sama dengan kami di sini, kau tetaplah suami adikku. Anggota baru dalam keluarga Gremory. Aku menerimamu sebagai adik iparku."

Mendengar itu, Naruto terpaku sebentar di tempatnya berpijak. Sedetik kemudian, dia menunjukkan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Terima kasih, Sirzech-sama... Kau telah merestui hubunganku dan Rias ini. Aku sangat senang..."

Tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, Naruto terdiam dan membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat pada Sirzech.

Sirzech hanya tersenyum, mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Naruto dengan pelan.

"Tidak usah seperti itu. Anggap saja aku sebagai kakakmu sendiri."

Naruto menegakkan badannya kembali dan menoleh ke arah Sirzech. Dia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, kita turun saja sekarang. Semua orang pasti menunggu kedatanganmu."

Maka Sirzech dan Naruto memutuskan untuk turun lewat tangga yang dilapisi karpet merah. Menuju ke lantai satu, dimana semua orang berkumpul. Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto yang telah diperkenalkan oleh Zeoticus ketika upacara pernikahan dimulai, satu jam yang lalu.

Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian bagi seluruh iblis yang ada di tempat itu. Terlebih bagi para gadis muda dan wanita separuh baya, tampak kagum dan terpesona saat memandang Naruto.

Naruto yang seorang manusia, telah menjadi sosok penting dan pilar kuat untuk menopang keluarga Gremory. Hal ini disebabkan keluarga Gremory telah mengetahui "sesuatu" yang sangat besar di dalam tubuh Naruto. Sesuatu adalah si musang berekor sembilan yang kini masih berkoneksi kembali dengan Naruto.

Takdir kedua sang Kami-sama menetapkan Naruto bisa hidup abadi, walaupun dia bukanlah iblis. Tetaplah manusia yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa, yang sudah diakui kehebatannya oleh para iblis di dunia bawah ini. Betapa tidak, dia mampu mengalahkan Sirzech sehingga Sirzech harus dirawat karena keadaan Sirzech yang benar-benar sekarat. Beruntung sekali, tepat pada hari ini, kakak Rias itu sudah sembuh total dan bisa kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa.

Sirzech dan keluarga Gremory menerima Naruto dengan tangan yang terbuka. Juga menerima Aika sebagai cucu yang kedua di keluarga Gremory. Semuanya menyambut Naruto dan Aika dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia.

Pria ninja yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih - berupa kemeja, jas, celana panjang, dan sepatu - datang mendekati Rias yang sedang berkumpul bersama para gadis. Kemudian memanggil istrinya dengan nada yang ceria.

"Rias-hime..."

Rias menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berjalan mendekatinya. Senyuman manis pun terukir di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Ah, Naruto-kun...," Rias terlihat kewalahan saat menenangkan Aika yang masih saja menangis."Aika-chan tidak berhenti menangis juga. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menenangkannya."

"Oh, begitu. Biar aku yang menggendongnya sekarang."

Naruto mengambil Aika yang digendong Rias. Dia menggendong Aika dengan hati-hati. Para gadis memperhatikannya dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

Aneh tapi nyata, sang anak pun mendadak berhenti menangis. Dia malah tertidur di saat Naruto menggendongnya erat. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

"Lihat... Aika-chan berhenti menangis."

"Lho, kenapa begitu!?"

Rias pun bengong setengah mati.

"Mungkin karena Aika-chan ingin tidur di dekat ayahnya," sahut Akeno yang tiba-tiba.

"Iya, aku rasa begitu," tambah Ravel yang membenarkan perkataan Akeno.

"Benar juga," Rias mengangguk dan tersenyum serta membelai puncak rambut Aika yang tertutupi dengan kain bedung berwarna putih.

Sang buah hati terbuai dalam pelukan sang ayah. Sang ayah merasa senang melihatnya lalu memberikan ciuman singkat di kening anaknya.

Semua iblis terkesan menyaksikan pemandangan ini. Hingga muncullah Zeoticus dan Venelana yang mendekati mereka.

"Ternyata kalian ada di sini, Naruto-kun, Rias-hime," ujar Zeoticus yang tersenyum.

"Mari kita nikmati pesta ini dengan acara dansa!" Venelana berkata begitu saat alunan musik berubah menjadi alunan musik dansa.

"Wah, dansa!" Ravel tampak bersemangat dan segera celingak-celinguk.

"Hmmm... Kamu mau mencari siapa sih, Ravel-chan?" tanya Akeno.

"Aku ingin mengajak Ise-kun berdansa."

"Oh...," Akeno hanya cuek saja lalu dia terkejut setengah mati."Eh!? Yang benar saja!? Dia mengajak Ise-kun berdansa!?"

Gadis berambut hitam diikat ponytail itu, ternganga habis dan melihat Ravel yang berlari-lari cepat menuju ke tempat Issei. Dimana Issei direbut oleh para gadis untuk berdansa dengannya. Otomatis Issei merasa kewalahan saat kedua tangannya ditarik ke kanan-kiri dengan mimisan di hidungnya.

"Ise-kun, ayo berdansa denganku!"

"Kamu berdansa denganku saja!"

"Tidak boleh! Ise-kun cuma boleh berdansa denganku!"

"Tidak! Ise-kun hanya milikku seorang."

"Dia milikku!"

"Milikku!"

"Milikku!"

"Milikku!"

"Milikku!"

"UWAAAAAAAH! HENTIKAAAAAN!"

Yang berteriak paling akhir barusan adalah Issei. Dia tidak berdaya untuk menghentikan semua ini.

Semua orang sweatdrop melihatnya. Kiba yang menepuk jidatnya. Koneko yang memasang wajah datar sambil memegang segelas lemon. Asia yang tidak rela melihat Issei diperlakukan seperti itu. Ravel yang bengong. Xenovia yang juga bengong. Naruto dan Rias yang bengong. Pokoknya, semuanya bengong massal.

Sedetik kemudian, Venelana mendekati Naruto dan Rias. Dia pun tersenyum.

"Berdansalah dan bergabunglah dengan yang lainnya. Biar Kaa-sama yang menjaga Aika-chan."

Naruto dan Rias saling pandang lalu tersenyum kompak. Kemudian memandang ke arah Venelana.

"Baik, Kaa-sama. Aku menitipkan Aika-chan pada Kaa-sama."

Naruto menyerahkan Aika pada Venelana. Venelana mengambil Aika dan menggendong Aika dengan erat.

Beralih pada Rias, Naruto menyerahkan tangan kanannya pada Rias.

"Mau berdansa denganku, tuan putri?"

Naruto mengatakan itu dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Sehingga sukses membuat rona merah hinggap di dua pipi Rias.

"Ya, aku mau."

Dengan sikap yang malu-malu, Rias menyambut tangan kanan Naruto itu. Naruto langsung menarik Rias ke dalam pelukannya.

GREP!

Dibelitnya pinggang Rias dengan erat, Naruto memandang wajah Rias lebih dekat. Sedangkan Rias, memegang dada Naruto.

"Kamu sangat cantik sekarang, Rias-hime."

"Kamu juga kelihatan tampan, Naruto-kun."

Mereka tersenyum bersama ketika melangkah lebih jauh ke tengah ruangan. Dimana semua orang sudah berpasangan untuk berdansa.

Mengikuti irama musik klasik yang begitu lembut, langkah orang-orang yang saling berdansa sesuai dengan irama musik tersebut. Sebagian para tamu yang tidak berdansa, memilih menonton dan menikmati suasana pesta yang semakin meriah saja.

Di sudut ruangan lain, Akeno berdiri sendirian di sana. Kedua matanya tampak menyipit. Senyum simpul terpatri di wajahnya.

'Naruto-kun... Rias-buchou... Kalian memang pasangan yang sangat serasi. Aku akui, kalian pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan ini. Aku turut berbahagia jika kalian berbahagia, meskipun aku tidak akan pernah memiliki Naruto-kun...'

Hal yang sama juga dirasakan Koneko, ketika melihat Naruto yang berdansa dengan Rias. Naruto tampak belajar berdansa dengan Rias.

'Naruto-kun... Meskipun aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi, aku rasa Rias-buchou yang pantas memilikimu. Aku hanyalah teman yang baik untukmu...'

Perasaan yang sama juga dirasakan Ravel, ketika memandang Naruto yang tertawa bersama Rias.

'Aku juga mencintai Naruto-senpai. Tapi, Rias-senpai sudah mendapatkan Naruto-senpai duluan. Ya, apa boleh buat. Aku akan melupakan perasaan ini dan akan bertekad mengejar Ise-kun sekarang!'

Ravel mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat dan segera berjalan dengan mantap untuk mengajak Issei berdansa.

Tapi, terlambat, ternyata Issei mengajak Asia berdansa. Asia kaget saat Issei menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya ke tengah ruangan.

"Eh!? Ise-kun!?"

"Ayo, berdansa denganku, Asia-chan!"

"Ta-Tapi, aku tidak bisa berdansa..."

"Apalagi aku... Aku juga tidak bisa berdansa..."

GUBRAAAK!

Sebagian orang yang mendengar perkataan Issei barusan, terjungkal jatuh ke lantai. Sweatdrop hinggap di kepala mereka.

Jika dua orang tidak bisa berdansa, apa jadinya?

Ya, sama-sama harus belajar berdansa.

Melihat Issei yang menggandeng Asia, Ravel agak cemberut dan lantas berjalan cepat menghampiri Issei.

"Hei, Asia, biar aku yang berdansa dengan Ise-kun."

"Ta-Tapi, Ravel..."

"Sekalian aku yang akan mengajari Ise-kun berdansa. Kamu maukan, Ise-kun?"

Dengan senyumnya yang manis, Ravel menunjukkan wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Wajah Issei memerah seketika. Dengan cepat, dia mengangguk.

"Aku mau saja."

"Ah, Ise-kun..."

Wajah Asia menjadi kusut ketika Issei melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Asia.

"Yeah, Ise-kun mau berdansa denganku!"

Betapa senangnya Ravel karena dia mempunyai pasangan untuk berdansa. Dia menggandeng tangan Issei dan menyeret Issei ke tengah orang-orang yang sedang berdansa.

KIIITS!

Beberapa pasang mata tidak suka tampak berkilat tajam ke arah Ravel termasuk Xenovia. Xenovia juga menyukai Issei.

Tapi, Ravel tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam itu. Yang penting, dia bisa berdansa dengan Issei.

Semua orang bersukacita dalam suasana pesta pernikahan antara manusia dan iblis ini. Mereka turut berbahagia dalam menyambut hari sakral ini.

Keluarga Gremory juga sedang sibuk dengan Aika. Terlihat Gremory Millicas, anak laki-laki berambut merah crimson dan bermata hijau-kebiruan, anak dari pasangan Gremory Sirzech dan Gremory Grayfia, tertawa senang saat melihat wajah Aika yang imut.

"Wah, Aika-chan imut sekali! Ingin rasanya aku mencubit pipinya," seru Millicas yang sangat geram.

"Eit, jangan... Millicas sayang... Jangan cubit pipi adik sepupumu. Diakan masih kecil. Pasti dia akan menangis jika kamu mencubit pipinya," Grayfia memperingati anaknya dengan nada yang lembut.

"Oh, begitu."

"Iya, Millicas, kamu mengerti, kan?"

"Mengerti, Kaa-sama."

Millicas tertawa dengan tingkah yang polos. Sirzech tersenyum dan membelai puncak rambut anaknya yang masih berusia 6 tahun itu. Grayfia yang juga tersenyum. Venelana yang menggendong Aika, turut tersenyum bersama Zeoticus dan keluarga Gremory lainnya.

Malam kian larut seiring acara pesta dansa berlangsung. Pasangan emas yang menjadi pusat perhatian, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan. Masih terus berdansa dan menikmati alunan musik ini tanpa berpikir untuk berhenti.

Di sela-sela pelukan yang semakin erat, Naruto membisikkan sesuatu pada Rias.

"Rias-hime..."

"Apa?"

"Kita sudah menikah ulang lagi hari ini. Apakah kamu berpikir ingin menambah anak lagi?"

Mendengar itu, wajah Rias memerah rebus seperti kepiting rebus. Dia pun memasang wajah tidak nyaman.

"Ah... Jangan pikirkan itu dulu. Aku baru saja melahirkan. Kita tunda saja untuk beberapa tahun. Satu anak sudah cukup."

"Tapi, aku ingin satu anak lagi. Anak laki-laki. Boleh ya?"

"Ukh... Ya sudahlah."

Tidak mau berdebat dengan Naruto, Rias menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah ke dada Naruto. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya sedekat mungkin pada tubuh Naruto. Menutup kedua matanya dan tersenyum. Merangkul pinggang Naruto dengan erat.

Naruto juga semakin mempererat pelukannya. Dia tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala Rias. Rambut Rias terasa harum dan lembut.

"Terima kasih, Rias-hime, karena kamu sudah memberikan kebahagiaan terbesar ini untukku. Selamanya, aku mencintaimu."

Dibisikkannya kalimat manis itu ke telinga Rias. Rias mendengarnya dan membalas.

"Selamanya, aku juga mencintaimu."

Naruto kembali tersenyum dan menutup kedua matanya. Merasa sangat bahagia dengan jawaban istrinya itu.

Mereka terus berdansa dalam keadaan seperti itu. Menikmati suasana pesta pernikahan dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Sehingga memberikan kesan gambaran taman bunga yang bermekaran di sekitar mereka.

Berakhir juga kisah tentang ninja dan putri iblis ini. Menutup kisah siapa sebenarnya Naruto. Dia telah menjadi pahlawan hati terbesar di hati Rias untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Ise-kun!"

"Ah, ada apa, Akeno-senpai?"

"Apakah Naruto-kun sudah memaafkan kita ya?"

"Oh, soal itu...," Issei memegang kepalanya sambil berdiri di samping Akeno, di antara keramaian orang-orang di pesta itu."Aku sudah membicarakannya lagi dengan Naruto. Yaaah, Naruto sudah memaafkan kita."

Akeno menjadi senang sekali mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar. Lagipula pelayan pribadi Naruto yang dibunuh oleh Riser, sudah dihidupkan lagi oleh Rias-senpai. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi iblis yang sama dengan kita."

Perhatian Issei tertuju pada Aoi, si pelayan pribadi Naruto yang kini hadir juga di pesta pernikahan ini. Aoi telah hidup kembali sebagai iblis berkat pertolongan dari Rias.

Akeno juga memandang ke arah yang sama. Dia tersenyum dengan perasaan yang lega.

Sebuah peristiwa besar yang merenggut nyawa seseorang kini berakhir dengan kebangkitan seorang iblis baru. Aoi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Gremory yang siap sedia melayani segala perintah Rias yang telah menghidupkannya. Juga rencananya dia akan mengikuti Naruto dan Rias beserta Aika untuk tinggal kembali di dunia manusia.

Di antara pesta yang masih berlangsung, Aoi tampak menggendong Aika. Dia tersenyum bahagia melihat Naruto dan Rias yang masih berdansa bersama pasangan yang lainnya.

"Syukur sekali. Akhirnya Naruto-sama dan Rias-sama sudah bersatu kembali. Bukankah begitu, Aika-chan?"

Aika, yang sedang tertidur pulas, tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun untuk menanggapi perkataan Aoi. Dia menutup kedua matanya dan sesekali mendengkur halus.

Tapi...

Jauh sekali, di tempat lain, yaitu di istana Phenex.

Pria berambut pirang tampak berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Kedua matanya mencerminkan kebencian yang begitu kelam.

"Lihat saja... Uzumaki Naruto... Akan kubalas kekalahanku waktu itu! Aku akan menantangmu bertarung denganku sekali lagi!"

Begitulah yang dikatakannya. Sebuah senyum menyebalkan terukir di wajahnya yang terlihat jelek. Kegelapan abadi menyelimuti dirinya dalam kesunyian malam.

Phenex Riser, akan datang lagi untuk kesempatan lain. Bertekad untuk menantang Naruto bertarung sekali lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **th0822626: nggak. Naruto nggak dijadiin iblis.**

 **yellow flash115: ini udah lanjut. Nggak. Naruto tetap jadi manusia.**

 **adam muhammad 980: terima kasih ya. Nggak. Naruto nggak dijadiin iblis.**

 **Fahzi Luchifer: nggak. Naruto nggak jadi iblis. Dia dihidupin sama sang Kami-sama.**

 **Guest: nggak. Naruto tetap manusia karena diberi kesempatan untuk hidup lagi oleh sang Kami-sama.**

 **Yadi: iya, ini lanjut.**

 **Liger1907: naruto dihidupin sama sang Kami-sama.**

 **Nggak. Naruto nggak punya ashura, sharingan ataupun rinnegan. Itu udah kesepakatan saya dengan yang merequest fic ini.**

 **ij0nk: oke. Ya, jalan ceritanya kayak gitu. Mau bagaimana lagi ya? Kalau diperbaiki, nanti nggak nyambung sama ceritanya itu. Tapi, tengok aja dulu deh.**

 **KidsNo TERROR13: oke, terima kasih.**

 **Brebit Julio: nggak. Naruto dihidupin lagi jadi manusia.**

 **Andre iswandi378: makasih ya. Naruto dihidupin lagi sama Kami-sama.**

 **Nggak. Nggak ada mini harem. Tetap Rias jadi pairing satu-satunya buat naruto.**

 **ShiranuiShuichi: nggak benar. Jadi manusia juga.**

 **h3ndy: karena dalam fic ini, naruto belum nyampe ke mode Ashura. Diakan terdampar ke dunia dxd sebelum sampai ke lokasi perang.**

 **Masalah Naruto yang udah mati, saya udah bicarain ini sama yang merequest dan orang yang ahli buat battle ini. Mereka menyarankan saya buat hidupin naruto dengan cara bantuan dari kekuatan sang Kami-sama. Karena itulah jalan terakhirnya supaya naruto tetap jadi manusia.**

 **rohimexellenct: makasih atas nasehatnya. Saya tetap pada pendirian saya kalau naruto dijadiin manusia. Jadi, inilah caranya naruto bisa hidup lagi.**

 **muhamadsarif2104: makasih ya. Ini sudah lanjut.**

 **wirayudaj: terima kasih.**

 **Nggak. Naruto nggak jadi iblis dan nggak bertemu dengan yasaka.**

 **kinpatsu666: nggak. Naruto tetap manusia.**

 **The Spirit Of Wind: tenang saja, bayu. Kamu pasti bisa buat scene battle yang keren.**

 **Oh, nggak apa-apa jika naskahnya terlambat dikirim. Saya juga minta maaf karena terlalu lama mengupdate ceritamu.**

 **Reza namikaze: terima kasih, reza. Oke, ini lanjut.**

 **danielkeanumadegani: nggak. Naruto dihidupin oleh sang Kami-sama.**

 **Sang Mantan: ya, naruto nggak jadi iblis kok. Dia jadi manusia.**

 **reyvanrifqi: naruto belum sampai ke mode itu. Jadi, yang merequest nggak mau Naruto-nya terlalu overpower.**

 **firdaus minato: ya, terima kasih. Mungkin naruto jadi king dan rias queen. Tapi, tengok ajalah.**

 **Nggak. Naruto tetap manusia.**

 **dimas uzumaki: terima kasih banyak. Ini udah lanjut sebelum puasa.**

 **Namikaze sobirin: terima kasih.**

 **Oh, gitu. Benar juga ya.**

 **krama kp: terima kasih banyak. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **rafly g: iya, ini nggak hiatus**

 **Apocalypse: kabar saya baik. Kamu?**

 **Nggak. Kurama nggak diambil sebelum naruto pindah ke dunia dxd.**

 **Oh, gitu. Saya baru tahu soal itu.**

 **Nggak. Naruto nggak jadi budak Rias. Karena naruto tetap manusia.**

 **tda: rencananya nggak akan ada death chara. Pemeran utamanya dihidupin lagi.**

 **Aokiji159: itu rencananya naruto mati dulu setelah menggunakan mode itu. Barulah Naruto dihidupin oleh sang Kami-sama.**

 **macan ternak: oke, makasih atas saranmu ya. Saya jadiin naruto tetap manusia.**

 **Guest 2: oh, gitu. Saya baru tahu soal itu. Hmmm... Lihat aja dulu. Entah Naruto punya kekuatan ashura atau nggak. Saya juga bingung.**

 **The'Aced: naruto tetap manusia. Dia dihidupin lagi. Diberi kesempatan kedua untuk hidup oleh sang Kami-sama.**

 **alfiantohadiwinarno: hehehe... Langkahin dulu mayat Naruto.**

 **azuramode: terima kasih banyak.**

 **Oh gitu ya. Terima kasih juga atas sarannya ya.**

 **rudinixel007: oke, naruto udah hidup lagi tuh.**

 **watashiwa desu 31: oke, terima kasih atas reviewmu ya. Udah tahukan gimana reaksi para iblis yang mengetahui naruto udah mati?**

 **mr hn: naruto masih hidup dan akan hidup bahagia bersama rias beserta anaknya. Tapi, nggak berlangsung lama.**

 **KuramaBin: tenang. Naruto masih hidup kok.**

 **Ahliebcaesar341: naruto nggak jadi iblis. Tetap manusia.**

 **ksatriabima38: ya, lanjut.**

 **yudi arata: riser dibiarkan hidup dulu. Nggak dimatiin.**

 **Ya, Ayah Rias menerima Naruto sebagai menantunya.**

 **Arch Strike: nggak. Akhir yang bahagia buat Naruto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **YEAAAAH! AKHIRNYA FIC INI TAMAT JUGA DI BULAN MEI!"**

 **Pada akhirnya, saya memutuskan menghidupkan Naruto dengan cara seperti yang dijelaskan di chapter ini. Dari hasil konsultasi sama yang ahlinya, akhirnya saya mendapat pencerahan yang bagus. Lalu menetapkan fic ini tamat di chapter 8 saja.**

 **Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah puas dengan cara penyelesaian fic ini?**

 **Oke, sampai di sini saja.**

 **Saya Hikasya, dan Arif yang telah membantu fic ini, undur diri dulu. Terima kasih banyak buat yang telah mereview, fav, dan fol fic ini.**

 **Bye.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **Hikasya**

 **Kamis, 25 Mei 2017**


End file.
